The Darkest Feather
by Krilyn
Summary: A new world, a new foe, another feather. Syaoran will do anything to protect Sakura, another will do anything to keep his power. In a twist of fate, it becomes Syaoran himself who stands between his friends and retrieving Sakura's feather.
1. The Stranger

Hi Everyone!

This is my first attempt at a Tsubasa Chronicles story so please be kind ok? I've seen the first season but haven't read the manga so if I am making mistakes please let me know ok? I love the story and wanted to try creating something of my own.

The rating on this story may change as it will get dark. As with my other stories though, I like bitter-sweet and happy endings which means this won't be a death fic. That's just too depressing. Hehe.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles**

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #1: The Stranger**

"It's getting cold," Fai muttered lightly, resting his head against a tree. The group had spread out their blankets around the fireplace and was anxiously waiting for Syaoran and Kurogane to start the fire. The sun was setting and if they didn't hurry, they would have little light, and more importantly, little warmth. This new world seemed to enjoy extremely cool temperatures at night.

"Hey Kuro-pon, are you getting anywhere with that?" Fai called, snuggling deeper beneath his blanket. "I would hate to freeze."

"If the stupid steam bun hadn't dumped us in the middle of this forsaken forest with no shelter in sight we wouldn't be having this problem would we?" Kurogane snapped back. Reaching back, he wiped the sweat from his brow before continuing to rub the stick he was holding against the one Syaoran had in his hand. "And this wood is damp."

"Wood is wood," Syaoran shot back from where he was sitting. "You sent me to find wood and I did."

"Now, now let's not argue," Fai pointed out to the other two and groaned, leaning back on the cool forest floor. "Keep working."

"And who made you the leader?" Kurogane muttered under his breath as he continued to carry on. They weren't even getting a spark.

The day had started out poorly and had only become worse. They had desperately searched for civilization but had had no success. Aside from that, everyone was hungry and tempers were beginning to fray as they found themselves tripping over one another.

"You are holding the wood wrong," Kurogane suddenly declared, shooting Syaoran an irritated glare. "No wonder we aren't getting anywhere."

Kneeling, his pants grubby with mud and ash, Syaoran's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. Angrily, he threw the stick to the ground and leapt to his feet. "Now _how_ can there be a wrong way to hold wood!"

"You are supposed to hold it vertically, you are holding it at an angle," Kurogane pointed out and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, damp wood, poor help – can anybody do anything right here?"

Resting between Fai and Syaoran's blanket, Sakura sighed and shook her head. It had been three hours since Mokona had dropped them off in this strange world and they still were no better off than when they had started. Fighting, arguing and criticizing… she would have never guessed that this was the same group that she had been traveling with.

"You still haven't lit the fire, Kuro-kuro!" Fai sang out at Kurogane and Syaoran who were engaged in an argument in how stupid the other was being. "It's getting cold!"

"Well if you would help us then we'd probably have it lit by now!" Kurogane fired back. "And Syaoran isn't helping at all!"

"You can't blame me," Syaoran protested when all eyes turned on him. Throwing his arms up in defense, Syaoran shook his head. "I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe that is the problem," Kurogane hissed as he grabbed both sticks in his hands and began rubbing them against one another.

"Fine!" Syaoran stormed over next to Sakura and flopped down onto his blanket, pouting. "Obviously you don't need my help. You can do this yourself."

Kurogane mumbled something under his breath that wasn't comprehendible as glared daggers at the younger boy.

There was silence as everyone sat around the fire, watching with grim dissatisfaction as Kurogane continued to work away at the two sticks, desperately trying to get a spark.

Mokona whispered something to Fai who nodded and looked over at Syaoran, silently motioning towards the sky. Syaoran frowned and followed Fai's gaze to the dark gray clouds that seemed to be circling their camp from above, gradually closing in on them. A strong wind swept through the camp causing everyone to shiver as the cold sank its teeth into their bones.

Sakura unconsciously leaned up against Syaoran in an attempt to keep warm and it took all of his inner strength to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her as he so desperately wanted to. He couldn't. It wouldn't be as it should be. It would never be as he had once known it to be. His relationship with Sakura he had given freely in exchange to save her life. It was a sacrifice he would make again if he had to but that didn't change the fact that it didn't cease to pain him to no end.

"Voila!" Kurogane's loud cry pulled Syaoran's attention back to the fireplace just in time to see him create a flame. Straightening, Kurogane proudly held out the flaming branch for everyone to see, beaming. "Now who's incompetent hmmm?" He gloated as he focused on building the fire up.

Syaoran shrugged. He needn't say it for he knew the inevitable was about to happen. Fai and Mokona had been wise enough to keep silent but there was no stopping it when it happened.

A raindrop.

Fresh tears from the sky began to fall, the first few immediately extinguishing Kurogane's fire and glory. The group instantly sprang to life, grabbing their blankets and making a mad dash for the little shelter the nearby evergreen tree offered.

"Well this is just marvelous!" Kurogane grunted as he dropped to the sopping wet earth. "The steam bun just had to drop us in the middle of nowhere – again. In a world where it never stops raining no less!"

"Are you afraid of the rain?"

"Shut up," Kurogane grunted as Fai continued to chuckle softly behind him. "You're just as bad as he is."

"I wonder if anybody even lives in this world," Syaoran pondered out loud as his eyes scanned the vast forest that seemed to surround them for miles. He glanced over at Sakura who was once again at his side and smiled gently. "Don't worry," He told her as if reading her mind. "If there is a feather here, we will find it."

She nodded. "I know we will."

The heavens continued to cry upon them, soaking the earth beneath them and soiling their clothes. Syaoran raised his cloak over Sakura's head in an attempt to shelter her but it did little good. Mother Nature was proved to be a formidable foe and relentless in her assault.

"Hey!"

A faint cry in the distance caused Mokona's eyes to perk and he jumped from Fai's head down to the forest floor. Ears raised, the creature listened and bounced eagerly in the air. "Mokona sees someone! They are coming! I see!"

Sure enough, through the brambles appeared a young man, perhaps five or six years older than Syaoran. His dark hair hung over his emerald eyes as he sprinted towards them, waving a hand. "Hey!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the man approached. Immediately, Fai and Kurogane rose to their feet and stepped in front of the two younger members of their group while Syaoran shifted so that he could better protect Sakura.

"What are you guys doing in the rain?" The man asked and shook his head in disapproval as he motioned towards Sakura. "That poor girl will catch a cold if you keep her out here over night."

"We're not from the area," Fai explained innocently and cocked his head brightly. "Perhaps you could advice us as to where we could find more suitable accommodations?"

Syaoran watched with intense eyes as the man's gaze fixed itself upon Sakura. His eyes seemed to light up with recognition before they turned to Syaoran. Syaoran met the strangers gaze with his own, silently warning him to stay away from the princess.

The man's brow furrowed slightly as his eyes bored into the young girl. "You're in danger," He finally stated bluntly before turning back to Fai. "You all should come with me. My cabin is not far."

"Danger?" Syaoran wasn't convinced. "How is that possible?"

"Just come with me. I will explain it to you when we get to my home."

"Oh how kind!" Fai chirped and picked up his staff. "Let's go!"

Kurogane and Mokona immediately followed the mage as the stranger guided them towards his house. Sakura started to rise and made a move to tag along before she noticed that Syaoran wasn't moving. She frowned, suddenly unsure. "Syaoran?"

A shiver ran down his spin causing the youth to flinch inwardly. Something wasn't right. His senses were screaming that they should not go with this man. That they would somehow be better off in the rain alone and away from this stranger that so willing had offered them assistance. It was an unusual feeling that felt almost alien to him but when he looked at Sakura and saw the droplets of rain trailing her cheeks and her lips tainted blue from the cold he realized that it would be foolish to try to argue the point.

Forcing an uneasy smile to satisfy her, Syaoran simply nodded and trailed along after his friends.

By the time they reached the stranger's home, Syaoran had calmed himself a little after the initial scare that the newcomer had put into him and was now feeling a little embarrassed as well. The trip was quiet as Syaoran really didn't know what to say. Trailing alongside Sakura, he slumped as his weariness began to set in.

They entered a clearing and Syaoran could see smoke coming from the chimney of the wooden home. It was a comfortable looking house

"It is a very nice place you have here," Fai observed. "Where would you like us to stay?"

"Oh, just go straight in," the stranger replied and pointed to the open door of the log cabin. "To your left and up the stairs is a spare room. It's already furnished so just make yourself at home."

Fai nodded and shuffled off, dragging his bag of possessions with him with the others close behind. As Syaoran tagged along in the rear, he could hear the man muttering to himself though he could make no sense of his words. He vaguely was aware of the smell of sweet potatoes cooking on the stove in the other room as he made his way up the steps. The house was bigger than what he was used to and he was surprised to see that aside from the kitchen, the main floor also had a main room, a study and a dining room. As he trudged up the stairs, he felt strangely detached from the world around him. The house was cold and he found no comfort in the empty walls that seemed to be enclosing around him.

Nevertheless, he made it to the room that had been assigned to them. It was small but the man had been true to his word as it was furnished with a bed, a dresser and a small mirror that had been hammered onto the wall. With a low grunt, Syaoran halfheartedly tossed his bag on the bed. He coughed slightly as a cloud of dust rose up from beneath the bed but ignored it. It didn't take very long for the group to get their things unpacked since they really didn't own much of anything. A few blankets, his sword and they were finished.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran jerked as Kurogane came up behind him, causing him to spin around. Syaoran blinked, confused. "What?"

"Something is bothering you."

"Oh," Syaoran dropped his gaze as he felt a blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. "I don't know. It's just something doesn't feel right about this."

"About what?" Fai asked, sitting down on the bed across from the boy as Sakura took a seat beside him.

"_Him_," Syaoran mumbled lowly. "He said we were in danger and yet took us in. Why?"

Before anyone could say anything they heard footsteps coming up behind them. Syaoran looked up and over his shoulder and nodded when he saw the stranger leaning in the doorway. He bit his lip and looked away, unsure what to say. Fortunately, Fai seemed to be able to find the words.

"We never thanked you properly," The mage cleared his throat and offered a slight bow. "My name is Fai and these are Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona."

"My name is Shinn," The stranger grunted, his eyes once again locked on Sakura. "You all really should not be here."

"Why not?" Syaoran demanded. "You said we were in danger – what did you mean by that?"

"You don't know of the prophecy?"

The group all shook their heads in unison and Shinn sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "This world is ruled by a powerful man. A _very_ powerful man named Lord Raetashi. For years he has predicted the coming of the Winged Goddess. A being that would strip him of his powers and bring about total chaos…"

His eyes shifted as he fired Sakura a harsh glare before a quick smile masked any deceit there may have been playing across his features. "The prophecy claimed that she would fall from the sky just as you have."

"Well," Fai swallowed and gave Mokona a curious look. "That is certainly a coincidence. We are but mere travelers."

Shinn shrugged. "That may be so but ever since our Lord was blessed with a feather from the heavens he has been extremely cautious. You had better remain here where you are safe."

"We are safe here?" Kurogane raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because I do not believe in the prophecy," Shinn declared simply. "Anyone else could very well turn you in."

"A feather…" Sakura murmured softly and glanced over at Syaoran who nodded in reply.

"Yes, a feather," Shinn snorted. "Lord Raetashi will stop at nothing until he has destroyed the Winged Goddess," He paused and motioned towards Sakura. "I believe he would kill you. I do not wish to see that happen." Reaching out, he traced the side of Sakura's cheek with his rough fingers, amused when she shrank away from his touch.

"Thank you," Sakura somehow managed to get the words out. "We appreciate you helping us."

Unable to listen nor watch any longer, Syaoran rose from his feet and left. When Shinn had started speaking about the so-called prophecy of the Winged Goddess, he knew right away that it was referring to Sakura. Despite his desire to defend Sakura and renounce the Lord of his strange power, he could not. Not without making his group out to be suspicious.

Beyond the cabin was an orchard and he soon found himself much more relaxed as he dangled his feet from the high branches of the tree he had climbed. A feather. So there was a feather in this world. He unconsciously made a fist as he lifted his gaze to the darkened sky above, silently making an oath to retrieve it… and soon. Ever since they had arrived in this strange new world he felt terribly tense and the feeling only seemed to intensify in Shinn's presence.

As he sat listening to the rain for what seemed like hours, he heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Craning his head only slightly, he was able to see Shinn walking through the orchard beneath him, seemingly looking for something. The rain was still coming down lightly but it didn't seem to deter the man from strolling through the orchard. Knowing he couldn't relax with Shinn walking around below him, Syaoran decided to help him find what he was looking for.

"Are you searching for something?" Syaoran asked, loud enough to be heard clearly over the rain.

Shinn looked up and grinned.

"You actually. May I join you?" Shinn asked kindly.

Syaoran nodded and grabbed the branch above his head, "I will come down." He offered.

"Don't bother." Shinn began climbing the tree with great skill and was soon sitting on the branch next to Syaoran. The boy was surprised at his abilities, so much so that it was written on his face, "I have been climbing since I was young, it is a pastime of mine, as it must be yours."

"I see. Did you seek me out to discuss things we may have in common?" Syaoran asked, not really up for any sort of conversation.

"No, I wished to apologize." Shinn said, meeting Syaoran's gaze.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable again, Syaoran looked away, into the night, "Why would you feel the need to apologize to me?"

"Sakura has gone to bed. I spoke to your friends and they told me of your plight," Shinn explained. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran eyed him carefully, finding no traces of sincere empathy on the man's face. "I don't need your pity." He growled. "Just leave me alone."

"To work so hard for something that you will never have… it must be very frustrating…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Syaoran lied, not liking the way this man was prodding at him. He didn't like talking about his problems with Fai and Kurogane yet alone a stranger.

"They didn't tell me everything," Shinn admitted. "Just that you're a servant of Sakura's helping her retrieve her lost memories. In this world royalty and servants cannot share any sort of relationship and judging by the way Sakura looks at you I dare say it is the same where you are from."

A servant? Syaoran inwardly groaned. Only Fai could come up with something like that. Though, when he thought about it, there could be some truth behind it. Maybe in Sakura's eyes that was all he was. Just a servant, a mere peasant assigned to assist her. Tears threatened to fall as the realization of all that he had lost came crashing down on him.

"I seem to have upset you," Shinn observed and leaned closer. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I don't know you." Syaoran replied evenly, taken back by how easily the man had been able to read him.

"What is it I have done to merit such distrust?"

"It's getting late," Syaoran answered quickly and leapt down from the branch before Shinn could follow. He couldn't answer his question because from an outsider's point of view, the man really hadn't done anything wrong. If it wasn't for the nagging voice in his head screaming that there was something horribly wrong about the situation, he knew he should have put his trust and faith in the man. Still, uncertainty lingered. "I'm going to sleep."

Shinn watched from his perch as Syaoran hurried back into the cabin. The winds pulled at his dark hair as he sat there for a moment, thinking. "He suspects something. I haven't much time."

**TBC**

_What did you think? Was the chapter long enough? I hope it wasn't too corny. It will get better I promise. Thank you so much for reading! If you found any errors, please let me know ok? Also, if you have any ideas on what should happen, (I know it is early) please let me know!_

_Thank you!_

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_


	2. Betrayel

Hi again!

Thanks to my three reviewers! I'll try to keep Syaoran more in character this time hehehehe. This chapter is really long. It was one of those that was too short if I cut it in two so I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles though I wish I did because it is such a good series. Shinn's name I borrowed from Gundam Seed Destiny but the character in this story belongs to me.**

**The fight in this chapter was inspired by a scene in Escaflowne (I can't remember what episode so please don't be mad) as well as a collaboration with a fellow writer named Julie. B. She writes Robin Hood fics and agreed to help me with this. She wrote the second half of this chapter so all the credit for that goes to her.**

**WARNING: Violence, sword play and Syaoran-torture are all present in this chapter. If that bothers you then please don't read it ok? I don't want to give anyone nightmares or upset any fans.**

I think that is everything. Please let me know what you think ok? Advice? Constructive criticism is always appreciated and expert knowledge about the series is also welcomed. I love the show but am still learning how to write the characters.

I hope you enjoy it!

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #2: Betrayal**

It was the sound of droplets of rain pelting down steadily against the roof that stirred the young man from his deep slumber. Trapped in a state of semi-consciousness, Syaoran forced his eyes open a crack and moaned softly. His limbs felt stiff, his head swimming as each rain drop sounds like an explosion erupting behind his ear drums.

The night had not been kind to him and for some reason he had awaken with a painful headache and an uneasiness that didn't want to release him. Syaoran forced himself to sit up and immediately regretted it when he felt his insides rise with him. Shuddering, he slid one leg out from beneath his blanket, the other following close behind as he stood and stretched before grabbing his sword.

A soft chilling wind swept through the bedroom, sinking it's fangs into his bones as the rain continued to fall steadily. His gaze moved to his closed door and he sighed – for a moment, he had thought that the day before had been simply a bad dream. Something he could awaken from.

Alas it wasn't meant to be. They were in Shinn's cabin – the man that he had taken an immediate disliking to. The man whose gaze never left Sakura. Syaoran turned around and released a relieved sigh when he saw Sakura sleeping soundly alongside Fai and Mokona. She was safe.

"I suppose I should make something for everyone to eat," Syaoran thought grimly, stepping softly out into the empty hallway. The downstairs lights were on, the door to Shinn's room was open and Syaoran couldn't suppress the agitated groan that escaped his dry lips. Shinn was obviously awake. His heart was still aching from the night before and he didn't know if he wanted to see Shinn again after their brief discussion the night before.

Wearily, Syaoran staggered down the steps, careful not to make a sound as his boots touched the soft carpet that descended down towards the kitchen. The air was thick, heavy from tension that still hadn't cleared from the night before and Syaoran found that by the time he reached the bottom, he was desperate for fresh air.

Syaoran opened the nearest window and stared out into the stormy skies above that proceeded to cry down upon him. His head was throbbing, his limbs painfully sore and he felt filthy. His expression widened when he noticed his reflection in the glass window and he stepped back, slowly reaching up towards his right eye

Glancing around, he frowned when his ears picked up a low whistle coming from the front door. Curious, he left the window and moved towards the main hall, surprised to find that the front door had been left open. "Shinn?" He hissed lowly, careful not to make too much noise. "Shinn, are there?"

His senses were screaming and Syaoran hesitantly wrapped his left hand around his sword. He couldn't explain it but nothing made sense. Shinn had been eager to take them in, had clearly been interested in Sakura and now, suddenly, he was gone? He didn't like the signs and wondered if Shinn had been sincere when he had said he held no faith in the so-called prophecy of the Winged Goddess.

"Syaoran?"

Unresponsive, Syaoran watched as Fai's reflection appeared in the front door window behind his own. Her expression was one of deep concern as he approached him cautiously. His movements were slow and draw out, leaving Syaoran on edge.

"Yes?"

"You're up early," Fai noted and yawned wearily. "And you look intent on going somewhere."

Syaoran nodded, tightening the grip around his sword. "Fai, can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is," Fai chucked and Syaoran couldn't suppress a smile when he saw Mokona pop up on Fai's shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"If something were to happen to me," Syaoran took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Could you promise that you would take care of Sakura? Help her? Protect her if I couldn't?"

Realizing that the boy was clearly distressed, Fai's own expression furrowed in mild confusion. "That's a strange request."

"It's been on my mind," Syaoran mumbled lowly and fixed Fai's gaze with his own. "Could you promise me?"

"You know how I feel about Sakura," Fai chuckled lightly. "Even Kurogane cares about her as he would his own sister. Regardless of what happens, I am certain that Kurogane and most certainly myself would tend to Sakura's safety."

"Thank you." Syaoran straightened as he shifted his gaze to the forest that lay beyond the front door that had been left swinging open and shut with the force of the storm. He made a move to step out into the rain but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

Surprised, he looked up at the mage questionably. "What is it?"

"It's not the nicest time of day to go for a walk, is it?" Fai asked somewhat teasingly. "Don't you think you should wait until the storm passes?"

Syaoran just shook his head. He had to find Shinn. Inhaling deeply, he dared a step out into the forest. The wind immediately ripped and pulled at his hair as he paused for a moment. Without looking back, he heaved a sigh. "No."

Fai watched as the boy disappeared, marching off resolutely into the woods, at a loss as to what to say. He looked over at Mokona who also seemed a little taken back by Syaoran's strange behavior.

"Mokona's worried," The little creature told him softly. "Syaoran seems so sad."

"Perhaps you should go with him," Fai nodded towards the direction that Syaoran had disappeared. "Make sure he's alright?"

Mokona beamed and bounced off of Fai's shoulder and onto the ground. "No worry! Mokona will take good care of Syaoran! I will!"

The mage smiled and waved goodbye as Mokona scurried off in the same direction as Syaoran. Leaning against the door, he gazed out into woods wondering whether this was another one of Syaoran's attempts to escape Sakura for a bit. He wasn't stupid. He knew all about the pain his situation caused him. He had given up so much and… sometimes he knew that Syaoran just needed some to himself.

The rain left as quickly as it came, leaving the sun to bath the world below with its golden rays. The sun had just crested the far mountains, spilling light and warmth into the small bowl of the valley and painting the tall grass a golden green. The young boy walking through woods spread his hands palm down and swept them across the tops of the tallest fronds catching the dew with his fingertips. The moisture wet his boots and his cloak, staining them a darker brown than they already were.

Quick sharp eyes looked cautiously around the seemingly empty expanse of the glade before him. His dark hair spilled down around his ears while the sun painted streaks of golden and red through his unkempt locks and he turned his face into the soft morning breeze to keep it from spilling into his eyes.

Syaoran walked cautiously but with a definite spring in his step, unaware that his steps were being followed by his pink and round friend.

Motion to his right brought his attention back to his surroundings as a rabbit leapt into the path in front of him. Catching sight of the boy, it leapt back and bolted for the safety of the trees to its right. Syaoran slowly straightened his stance and smiled gently to himself as he removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. Shaking his head he chastised himself for being so easily caught off guard.

His path took him to the edge of the meadow and as he crested the lip of the depression he was given a slight glimpse of the lay of the land before him. Mountains and forest as far as one could see stretched beneath the canopy of the morning sky. From where he stood he could just barely see the forests. Indecision caught him and he slipped beneath the protective shielding of the forest trees that ringed the glade as he made up his mind

The sounds of the forest brought news to his ears - the birds in the trees twittered undisturbed and at the base of the large pines, a squirrel darted across the forest floor. There were no intruders about; danger did not walk under these trees at the present yet Syaoran found it difficult to relax.

For a moment, he wondered whether or not he should go back. Sakura would undoubtably be awake by now and more than likely worried about him. He smiled inwardly to himself as he envisioned her caring, gentle face. She was so kind. Even though she couldn't remember him, the look in her eyes whenever danger loamed over them could not be mistaken for anything else other than a deep-rooted, heart-felt concern.

Syaoran tested the air. It was sweet and clean. There was rain on the fringes of the breeze that caressed his face, but the storm was well off and the direction of the wind meant to take it far north and away from him. The scent of the warming valley swelled up around him as the heat from the sun caused small eddies of warm wind to sweep past him hidden beneath the canopy of the pine forest.

He turned back towards where he had come from, wondering if he was loosing his mind. Maybe Shinn had gone to fetch some supplies? Maybe there was some perfectly logical reason for him being absent and Syaoran was wasting his time. Nothing seemed overly suspicious and Syaoran heaved a forlorn sigh. He considered going back but decided against it. Even if he'd been mistaken about Shinn he'd rather know for certain than be left teetering on indecision and ignorance.

For an hour the boy stood silently on the wooded ridge keeping watch. His sharp eyes scanned the horizon and the rocky buttes and plateaus for any sign of danger or life. Short scrub brush dotted the landscape, twisted and warped by the winds while remnants of large riverbeds trickled through eddies and grooves in the granite created by years of following the same paths. Steadily, he made his way down the ridge that sloped downward, careful not to slip or fall.

He was determined to find Shinn.

Syaoran had reached the base of the rocky plateau when he heard something. A voice. Syaoran froze, stretching his senses in hopes to determine where the sound was coming from. Another voice echoed through the woods and this time, Syaoran recognized it instantly – it was Shinn!

Quietly, he leapt into the branches of the pine tree above him. He wanted to get a better look at what was going on. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that with Shinn were about thirty more men – each one armed as if part of a military force. Beads of sweat rolled down the young man's forehead as he strained to listen to what was being said.

"The Winged Goddess has arrived," Shinn's voice sang out to the heavens, causing Syaoran to wince. "It is time to put a stop to the prophecy that promises to rob our lord of his powers. We must kill her."

Cheers rang out amongst the crowd of men, their voices full of crazed blood-lust. Syaoran jolted, fear wracking his slender form. He'd been right all along.

"You gathered us all here claiming you know where she is," One man spoke up. "How do you know she will be there when we make our move?"

"Because her traveling party is foolish enough to think they are safe at the moment," Shinn explained smugly. "They won't leave the farmhouse. Not while they think it is secure. We kill her and Lord Raetashi will be able to keep his feather and maintain his control over these lands!"

Again, Shinn's words were followed up with cheers.

Not really thinking clearly, Syaoran scrambled to climb down from the tree and landed silently on the soft forest floor. He should have followed his instincts. Now, because he had chosen to ignore them, Sakura was in danger – they were all in danger!

Taking a step, he cringed when he felt a twig snap beneath his feet. Under normal circumstances, it would have made little difference but as it was, the piercing crack echoed loudly throughout the forest. For Syaoran, it sounded like someone had just set off dynamite beneath his feet.

Senses now on high alert, Syaoran took off back towards the direction from which he had come. As he raced and crashed through the trees with far less grace and silence than he might have wished Syaoran could hear Shinn's angry voice screaming at the soldiers.

"We've been discovered!" Shinn felt his expression harden as he turned into the direction from which he had heard the sharp snap of a twig. There was only one person that could be and that person could ruin everything if he let him. "Catch him! Scatter and catch him!"

Syaoran's limbs trembled at the sheer rage in Shinn's voice. He would kill him if he caught him, of that Syaoran was sure. He silently cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He had knowingly allowed all of them to be led right into a trap.

Syaoran tripped on a tangle of roots and vines, his attention having been momentarily diverted. The young boy fell and tumbled down the rolling incline. He scrambled to his feet again quickly, trying to quell the swells of pain racing through him as he ran.

The trees were thick and Syaoran could hardly see more than a few feet ahead of them as he raced through the woods. He had to get so Sakura. He had to get her away from here. Scrambling, Syaoran darted up and over a small hill, desperately trying to remember the direction of the farmhouse.

At the top of the hill, he paused, collecting his bearings. He was not exactly where he had been, there was too much shade here and he distinctly remembered full sunlight when they crested the hill. The question now was which way should he go?

"Syaoran!"

The piercing cry caught Syaoran slightly off guard and he jolted at the sound of Mokona's high-pitched squeal. His eyes darted around wildly until he spotted Mokona floating down towards him from the trees above. "M – Mokona?" He didn't understand why his little friend was there and at this point he didn't really care. He had to loose his pursuers and get both himself and Mokona back to the farmhouse to warn the others.

Suddenly a horrible realization dawned on him. Shinn would expect him to go back. If he returned to his friends now, he would be leading Shinn's little army right to Sakura. With little concern for himself, Syaoran reached up and grabbed Mokona by his arm and scrambled over to the nearest shrub. Once Mokona was hidden, Syaoran stepped back.

"Stay here and don't come out." Syaoran told him, his urgency making him sharp. "Whatever happens, do not move from this spot and keep quiet."

"What is Syaoran going to do?" Mokona asked, his little body trembling at the slight quiver he heard in the normally calm and collected boy. He couldn't tell if it was simply a response to having run for so far or if Syaoran was truly worried. Whatever it was, he knew better than to argue with him. "Syaoran?"

Panting heavily, Syaoran licked his drying lips to respond. Unfortunately, he never got the chance.

Momentarily pre-occupied with Mokona, the boy was taken totally by surprise when someone came seemingly out of nowhere, tackling him and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Syaoran landed hard on his stomach and groaned at the impact. His attacker sat astride him, trying to grab Syoaran's hands and pin his arms. Even before Syaoran had turned around enough to see his attacker's face, he recognized who it was.

"Shinn." Syaoran found himself staring up into the evil man's face as Shinn wrestled to hold him. "You, you traitor!"

Shinn shook his head, his eyes sparkling with cruel amusement. "Curiosity is a dangerous thing, my friend. You would have been better off to just stay back at the farmhouse."

The two rolled and tussled – one looking to kill, the other looking to escape. Syaoran grit his teeth in frustration. They were wasting precious time; time Syaoran knew he did not have.

"Shinn, this is wrong! There is no Winged Goddess and that feather belongs to Sakura!"

Shinn laughed and Syaoran was surprised and a little frightened to see a glimmer of dark madness in the man's eyes.

"No, Syaoran, you are the one who doesn't understand. Raetashi predicted that one day you all would come and try to steal his power! I will be the one to put a stop to it and earn eternal glory in his eyes!" Shinn spat, punching at Syaoran's midsection and trying to get a lock on the boy's right arm.

Syaoran deflected the blow to his stomach and twisted Shinn's arm back on itself. Bringing his knees up inside Shinn's guard, Syaoran kicked up hard, flipping the larger man over his head.

Shinn flew through the air, but managed to regain his footing. He was not going to let Syaoran escape so easy.

"I won't let you rob me of my prize," Shinn hissed as he reached for the two daggers that he kept in his belt. "You're life ends here, boy."

Syaoran didn't bother with an answer and, in an instant, his sword was drawn.

Shinn grinned, now drawing the two daggers from his belt and for a moment they circled each other warily. When Shinn attacked Syaoran was shocked to find that this man rivaled Kurogane in both speed and skill. Syaoran countered just as swiftly, evading one sweep, stepping under the follow-up jab. He returned with his own strikes but those were just as skillfully blocked and avoided.

Syaoran swallowed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Shinn had done this before. Judging by his movements, he had probably dueled several times in his life. It felt like he was fighting Kurogane for the first time all over again during his training.

Mokona peeked out from his hiding place to watch helplessly as Syaoran and Shinn met one another blow for blow. What both shocked and scared him, however, was that Shinn seemed to be every bit as good a fighter as Syaoran was.

Shinn rolled away as Syaoran's sword came down upon him and retaliated with an attack of his own. Syaoran jumped to the side just in time to avoid a blow aimed for his lower abdomen. Both were holding their own and Mokona could only wonder how long it would be before one of them made a mistake.

"You're not bad, kid," Shinn grunted as he blocked Syaoran's attack. "I'm impressed."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by the man's words.

"What you seek you cannot take from this world," Shinn sneered. "The cursed Winged Goddess must die. Lord Raetashi wills it!"

"I made a promise to retrieve Sakura's feathers," Syaoran growled as they circled again. Their eyes never left one another, watching for an opening, a misstep...anything that could give them the advantage. "That means all of them."

Shinn lunched forward and Syaoran deflected the blow, returning with an attack of his own, which Shinn sidestepped. Lashing out with his heel, he caught Syaoran's leg. Grabbing the boy's arm Shinn tried to spin the boy around but Syaoran twisted his wrist, pulled back and threw his body to the side, flipping Shinn over his back.

Shinn landed firmly on his feet and responded with a rapid series of attacks that drove Syaoran back a few paces, forcing him onto the defensive.

"Sakura?" Shinn sneered, her name rolling off his tongue like poison. He'd been a trained warrior of Lord Raetashi for years. Why couldn't he defeat this annoying child? "How can you hold such unconditional loyalty to someone who will never return your affection? I've seen the way she looks at you. You're holding onto something you can never have! And you are a fool to think that that will ever change!"

Syaoran' jaw tightened, his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Shinn's words had a far more unsettling effect on Syaoran than he would have liked to admit.

Shinn followed up with a slash to his left which forced Syaoran to step to the right. Unfortunately Shinn had predicted as much. As Syaoran moved to the side, Shinn was already there, and Syaoran just barely had enough time to bring his arm up to keep the knife from cutting his throat.

With no time for a proper block as Kurogane had taught him to do, Syaoran caught the knife with his forearm, grimacing as he jumped back. The knife slid down the length of his arm - slicing his skin like tissue paper and leaving an ugly gash.

"You are truly pathetic," Shinn glowered coldly. "I'm not as blind as your friends are," Shinn hissed, his eyes slitting as he circled for another opportunity. "You bury your anger, pretending it doesn't exist but I see it inside you. You hate it. Every day becomes increasingly difficult for you."

Thick blood flowed freely from the cut, running down over Syaoran's hand, making his grip on his sword slippery. Syaoran recovered quickly, however, driving his opponent back with a series of strikes. The movement hurt but he willed back the pain flaring up his arm and focused on that battle at hand.

Another series of moves pushed Syaoran back. He gritted his teeth, fighting with himself to keep Shinn's words from entering his mind. Was Shinn right? Was he truly angry at Sakura and did part of him really hate her for what had happened to her? To them?

_I don't… that's not it… I love her… it wasn't her fault… was it? No!_

The uncertainty tossed him off-balance, forcing him more and more on the defensive.

A malicious smirk spread across Shinn's features. "People like you are all the same. You deny it, going on clinging to some distorted dream that you will be able to have the unattainable. It's pathetic!"

Syaoran knew that Shinn was trying break his focus and force him into making a mistake. Syaoran swallowed and blinked away the beads of sweat that stung his eyes. Inhaling sharply, Syaoran straightened, refusing to let Shinn's words distract him.

Mokona watched the confrontation with growing horror. Syaoran was loosing. It was as clear as day that Syaoran was being bettered by the other man in this fight and he desperately wanted to help. To bit Shinn, to smack him in the back of the head! Something! Yet, Syaoran had told him to stay put…

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Syaoran shot back. "Sakura may not be able to remember me but that doesn't mean I would just stand aside and let you kill her!"

He shoved Shinn's blade back on itself, freeing himself from the cornered position that Shinn had been attempting to maneuver him into. As he spun away, Shinn brought the hilt of his knife down in an unexpected move, driving it painfully into Syaoran' wounded arm.

The unexpected pain forced Syaoran to stumble, ever so slightly and immediately he regretted his mistake. He knew what was coming but was powerless against it as his moment of inattention gave Shinn the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

Shinn thrust one knife around behind Syaoran's neck, forcing him to move closer to him to avoid the blade. He felt the boy's steps falter lightly, as if preparing himself for the pain, as he drove the second one forward. They were barely inches apart and Shinn's grin widened in sadistic amusement as Syaoran's eyes registered both shock and pain. Acting solely out of instinct, Syaoran jolted to the side and twisted away in a desperate effort to keep the weapon from its intended path into his vital organs.

Syaoran's motion made the knife catch on one of his ribs, scrapping along the bone before hitting another. The damage done was not fatal but the pain was shocking, momentarily incapacitating him. With a pitiless chuckle, Shinn twisted the knife sharply and Syaoran cried out, doubling forward.

A game. Syaoran's blood boiled as he heard the man's cruel laughter. To Shinn this was nothing more than a game. The man was toying with him.

Shinn's eyes hardened as Syaoran fell onto himself and the cruel man started to turn the knife inward, raising his free knife to put an end to the boy's miserable existence, but Syaoran was not about to give up.

Not yet.

Instead of trying to pull away, Syaoran sprang up and towards Shinn, ignoring the jolt of pain from the knife, and rammed his knee into the man's shin, knocking Shinn back. Instinctively, Shinn dropped one of his knives as he stumbled backwards.

Unfortunately, Shinn still had his hand on the knife in Syaoran's side and when he yanked it free, a fresh wave of pain left Syaoran reeling. Unconsciously, Syaoran staggered back - an automatic response to the pain.

Shinn took advantage of Syaoran's vulnerable position and threw a hard punch to Syaoran's injured side. He then raised his hand up and dealt a harsh slap to the boy's face, shocking his system. With lightning reflexes, Shinn then knocked the sword from Syaoran's damaged hand, disarming him.

Syaoran grimaced and stumbled sideways, but refused to lose his footing. He would not make that mistake twice. He couldn't afford to. When Shinn came at him again, he kicked out and caught Shinn in the knees, causing him to stumble. Unfortunately, Syaoran was unable to follow up with his attack. He needed the moment to recover.

Pressing a hand to his injured side in hopes to staunch the bleeding, Syaoran released a shaky breath when he felt a slick dampness between his fingers. Raising his weapon, Syaoran crouched defensively, watching as Shinn regained his footing. He couldn't keep up this pace much longer.

He was injured, exhausted and could see his chances at victory gradually slipping away. Syaoran's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. He knew he was loosing this fight but he refused let himself be killed. He knew that if Shinn won, the price would not only be his life, but Fai's, and Kurogane's and Sakura's as well. Syaoran would not let that happen.

"Stop wasting your time, boy!" Shinn taunted, but his own breath was coming more than a little short. "It's not even you we're after!"

Syaoran did not waste any of his rapidly depleting energy answering, but moved forward, slashing down onto his opponent. Shinn met him and the two locked weapons. Syaoran was weakening and Shinn could see that, so he kept the boy moving, denying Syaoran the time he needed to recollect himself.

Pure fright coursed through Mokona's veins as he saw Syaoran's sword clatter to the ground as it was forced from his grasp. He had seen Syaoran fight several times during their journeys from one world to the next, but he had never seen him this worn out. He could tell that Syaoran was hurting but from where he was hiding, there was no way of knowing just how much damage Shinn had done.

Mokona saw the two go down, their fight turning into a wrestling match on the ground. Both of them were now struggling for control of the remaining dagger that hung between them.

The boy was strong. Shinn could see it in his eyes that his opponent was not going to give up. That he was going to drag this out as long as there was breath in him. This angered him and Shinn lashed out at Syaoran's side at every opportunity he could, using the boy's injuries to his advantage. Syaoran rolled Shinn over, doing what he could to keep his side protected so that Shinn couldn't continue to use his weakness against him.

Despite his best efforts, Syaoran ended up on the bottom again and this time Shinn pinned him there. Shinn pressed the blade down towards the boy while Syaoran fought to keep it from slitting his throat.

"You're not a bad fighter, kid," Shinn gritted out through his teeth, frustrated by the difficulty he was having defeating the injured youth. "It's a shame that I have to kill you. The Winged Goddess, however, will not be allowed to steal Lord Raetashi's feather, his power!" Shinn drove the knife slowly downward.

Syaoran bit his bottom lip, his breath coming quick and fast as he fought against the fatigue threatening to consume him. He was so tired, so drained and his injuries left him dizzy and lightheaded.

_Don't pass out! _His mind screamed. _If you do, you're dead! Think of Sakura! Fight, damn it, fight!_

The knife dropped lower, until it was resting against Syaoran' exposed throat.

"Syaoran!" Mokona cried desperately. "Syaoran!"

His cries fell once again upon deaf ears.

Shinn scowled at the boy below him. "You should have never come here. Nobody will thank you for what you are doing. Not even Sakura, so what is the point?"

Syaoran' eyes hardened. "I made a promise."

Syaoran looked squarely into Shinn's flaming eyes. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you! I have something I have to do." For the first time since their duel, Syaoran really believed that as he said it, and the words seemed to give him strength.

Shinn snarled in disgust and pressed down hard against the knife.

Syaoran knew he was going to die if he didn't do something. Shinn was stronger than he was and his energy was failing him. Focusing what remained of his strength into his knee, Syaoran thrust his knee up directly between Shinn's legs.

The move worked and Shinn howled in pain. His grip around the knife loosened as he grabbed himself. "You… You little…"

Now, completely focused on escape, Syaoran seized the advantage to roll Shinn over so that their positions were reversed. Before Shinn could collect himself, Syaoran held the knife against his throat, its sharp edge just grazing the delicate skin.

Shinn blinked slowly as the pain between his legs lessoned, and Syaoran knew he was losing his chance. Yet there were so many questions he wanted to ask him. So many things he didn't understand about all this.

Shinn frowned, wondering why he was still alive. His eyes flashed with bewitching amusement when he saw that Syaoran was wrestling with the prospect of killing him. "What is wrong, boy?" He demanded menacingly. "Can't you finish what you started?"

"Shinn..." Syaoran shook his head slowly, his tired eyes narrowing slightly. "You said this Lord Raetashi has a feather - I want to know where he is."

"You think I would tell you that?" Shinn spat directly in Syaoran's face but the boy didn't so much as flinch as the saliva dripped down his cheek towards his chin. "You really are a stupid child."

"Tell me."

Shinn's expression tightened before he smiled, his eyes focusing on something beyond Syaoran's shoulder. "I told you that curiosity was a dangerous thing. Your curiosity will be what leads you to your demise."

The man's words were strange and for a moment, Syaoran wasn't sure what to make of them. Before he could open his mouth to make any sort of reply, however, he saw a shadow suddenly overtake him from above. His eyes widened – Lord Raetashi's men had caught up with him! They must have heard the fighting!

Focused on the new threat, the boy leapt up from the ground, turned and held Shinn's dagger up in defense. He thrust forward, stabbing the nearest soldier quickly, and then dodged the sloppy attack of another. But there were simply too many, and his  
injuries from his fight with Shinn slowed him down.

Finally his strength failed him, and he stumbled. He did not know how many he might have killed or how long his futile attempt at residence had lasted. His side was flaring in hot agony as he shoved a now-dead soldier away from him, staggering from the dizziness that motion caused him. Unfortunately, Syaoran was spent. Something hard struck his legs, knocking them from beneath him. He hit the ground with painful thud, the sky spinning madly above him.

In his moment of dizzy nausea, the knife was kicked from his hand and the sharp tip of a sword came to rest over his heaving chest.

The soldier sickly smiled. "Hello boy…you gave us quit the chase."

Syaoran froze. Panic gnawing at his calm exterior. He had resolved to die protecting Sakura if necessary. Still, the thought of what these men might do to him curdled his blood. His heart stopped – Sakura! If he didn't get back to warn them, these men would attack his friends and kill Sakura! His fear spurred energy into his beaten body.

He did not have the time to think further, though, or to mount an offense. As he struggled up from the ground, a crushing force slammed into the side of his head. Intense pain flooded his whirling senses and he tumbled into shadow.

**TBC**

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry! I won't kill Syaoran. I don't like death fics. Please let me know what you think ok? I would really appreciate it. Thanks again to Julie. B who wrote the second part of this. Yes, Shinn is one of Raetashi's men… I hope that part wasn't confusing._

_OH! I took the advice given to me and started reading the manga and it really is amazing! Better than the anime. (personal opinion)_

_Anyway, take care! Thanks for reading!_

_Krilyn_


	3. Broken Promises

Hi Again!

Sorry about the late update – I have had some trouble with my writing lately. Fortunately, my friend has been great and, in fact, Julie B wrote most of this chapter. Hurray for friends!

Anyway, I hope you like this story. Please review! I love hearing what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated because without it, I will never get better. Thanks again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. **

**WARNINGS: Syaoran gets hurt pretty badly in this chapter and many that will follow. It will get a bit intense so please, if blood and violence and Syaoran-torture bothers you – don't read it ok? **

**The Darkest Feather **

**Chapter #3: Broken Promises **

Consciousness came rushing back in a sharp pain of agony, and his eyes snapped open. He saw the forest floor below him, jolting up and down nauseously. His skull wracked painfully, bile burning at the back of his throat, as everything spun in sickening circles. Closing his eyes was the only means to alleviate the painful disorientation. He slipped back into the darkness again.

When the discomforts of his body ripped away that peace, he opened his eyes once more. This time he realized why the forest floor seemed so unsteady. He was being carried.

The blood had rushed to his head, his pulsing headache settling into a dull agony behind his eyes. His dark locks hung limply down around his face. He felt drying blood trickle down his temple. A few drops fell to the leaves below. Those, he realized, had come from his injured side that, through some miracle, had clotted, slowing the blood flow. As if in sudden recollection, the wound burned in fiery pain. He could feel wet heat seeping down his front, running from the back wound along his side to stain his shirt.

The quick assessment left him reeling in panic and painful memory. He had been thrown over a large man's shoulder. The hard shoulder plate was digging uncomfortably into his abdomen, making drawing breath a trying ordeal. He felt the man's beefy and strong arm wrapped around his thighs, holding him in place. Slowly his fingers traced the coarse ropes tightly manacling his wrists. His mouth, too, had been bound with a musky cloth that smelled of sweat.

Syaoran exhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure and still his erratic heart. He closed his eyes, finding his stomach unsettled in fear, anger, and panic. He had to remain still and calm. Shinn had not yet had him killed. The notion was at once relieving and alarming.

It meant they had some other plans for him.

He suppressed at shudder and directed his desperate and racing thoughts elsewhere. When they stopped, he would try to escape. He did not dare test the knots binding his hands behind his back. From the lack of weight around his waist, he knew immediately they had stripped him of his sword. However, it was unlikely they had thought to search his boots. In his left was a small knife. Once they set him down, a moment's distraction would be all he needed to find the blade and free himself.

Time seemed to progress slowly. Forever the Raetashi's men walked towards the farmhouse where his friends remained, completely unaware of the lurking danger. He kept his eyes closed and body limp, despite the man's rough jostling of him. Although sleep called his weary and abused form, he would not oblige it. The pain had settled into a fierce hurt that plagued incessantly, but he struggled to disregard it. He would need all his strength to save himself as well as his friends.

Finally they stopped. He felt the man beneath him breathing heavily. There was rustling and harsh words he could not understand. He strained his ears for the slightest sound, fighting to keep still and maintain the façade. Another form, a large one, came to stand nearby. "Has the kid awakened?" Came a sick, deep voice.

"Yes," answered his captor, "I can feel it. He's restless."

Terror turned his blood cold and there was a grunted chuckle. "Drop him."

Suddenly he was falling. Syaoran's eyes snapped open as he hit the unforgiving ground hard. His side screamed in fiery agony, and he could not stifle a cry. He lay there a moment, gasping, struggling to find the strength to defend himself in the ebbing waves of pain. Then a pointed boot rammed into his chest, throwing him to his back and crushing his hands. He gave a weak yelp again, feeling his ribs bend and bruise from the rough treatment. Dazed and breathless, he only groaned when the man reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up. The man's eyes seemed to glow and the hideous cracked face smiled.

"Pitiful child, servant of the Winged Goddess…" he snarled. "I will enjoy watching you suffer."

A glint came from the man's belt and Syaoran closed his eyes, preparing for the blow. It never came. Instead, the man cut the ropes around his ankles. The pressure relieved from his hobbled feet, Syaoran stumbled back. Another man was already behind him and grabbed his hair viciously. Syaoran only whimpered as he was dragged forward, tears burning in his eyes. His feet were kicked from beneath him and he fell roughly to his knees, the man's dirty hand tangled in his short, dark hair. The hand yanked down, forcing his eyes skyward.

His anger boiled.

"My dear Syaoran," Shinn beamed almost joyfully. The man towered over him, grinning. "What's with the sour look? Are you angry?" Shinn laughed and turned. The man holding him bodily hefted him to his feet and shoved him forward after the man.

All around him were Shinn's men. He had been taken to a clearing he did not recognize, but even pained; his senses told him they were taking him west – back towards the farmhouse. He hid the terror the thought invoked deep inside him. All around him were hungry eyes. He heard men yelling and grunting, fighting over whose turn it was to cook, brawling mindlessly. It was then his hopes were dashed. How could he escape when he was completely surrounded by Lord Raetashi's forces?

He felt another force watching him, this one weak, innocent, and terrified. Without directing his gaze, he directed his attention to a leafy shrub in the wall of trees to which he was being led. The sense was familiar. Frightened but fiercely loyal and honest. The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled._ Mokona._ Deep inside, he said a silent prayer that the little creature would run or remain stealthily out of sight. If the men were to find him, they would surely kill him.

Hidden behind the thick, leafy brush, Mokona watched with wide and terrified eyes as the men led the bound Syaoran through the woods. The boy had been injured; bright red blood stained his black shirt. Still, he walked with pride, holding his head high despite his dire condition, and Mokona felt a strange sense of envy wash over him at observing Syaoran's ever-stoic composure. Many times before had he admired the endurance of his friend.

Syaoran did not seem to notice him, though, and he was at once troubled and relieved by that. His stomach had become great, burning pit of terror and worry that sped his pulse and breath and clenched his heart. Why had Syaoran been attacked? Why was Shinn acting so strangely?

The men dragging Syaoran along growled in rage when the boy slowed his steps. Mokona bit his lower lip in fear as the butt of a stick rammed into the Syaoran's stomach, knocking the wind from his form. All that escaped boy was a mere grunt of pain as he stumbled and fell, crushing his legs beneath him. Mokona watched in horror as one of the men twisted a hand into the boy's hair.

"Get up!" One roughly demanded, hauling him to his feet. Syaoran stumbled and coughed through the gag binding his mouth. Mokona yearned to do something, anything at all that would aid his threatened friend. But his courage evaded him, and he could only witness the brutality in immobile fear.

A shadow fell over the bush, a cold aura that froze Mokona's heart and made his flesh crawl in disgusted fear. An immense evil had assumed the form of a man he and the others had once trusted and respected. Mokona held his breath, his eyes slowly tracing Shinn's form as he towered over his captive. He nearly choked when the man backhanded the hobbled Syaoran, sending the boy once again sprawling. And the soldiers cheered in elation.

Then Shinn raised his voice to the troops. "Warriors of Lord Raetashi!" he shouted. The clamor did not quiet. "At long last we have found the prophesized Winged Goddess!" Shinn raised his hands to the sky. "We will rid the world of her existence and seal our Lord's power for eternity!"

A lurid, guttural cheer went through the crowd. Syaoran steeled himself, drawing slow breaths, as the men around him abandoned their watch, taken with the euphoric roar. Now was his chance. There was one on either side, and another, larger brute, stood behind him, his grubby fingers still tangled in the boy's hair. His pulse racing, he fumbled slowly with the blade until its sharp edge rested against the thick ropes. His hand was slick with blood, but his grip was sure as he worked the knife against the bindings quickly.

"All hail Lord Raetashi!" Shinn shouted.

His fingers were slippery and his heart thundered loudly in his chest. The men were celebrating in vicious and violent shouts. Shinn was proclaiming dreams of domination. Syaoran ignored it all, concentrating solely on freeing himself. He had to get away. He knew he would never make it back to the farmhouse but maybe… just maybe Mokona could. If he could reach him perhaps Mokona could relay the message that Sakura was in grave danger.

The ropes gave.

Syaoran wasted not a breath, for the element of surprise would fade quickly, and ripped around, dismissing the pain at his scalp as the rash movement yanked at his hair. He slammed the knife upward into the abdomen of the man at his rear, causing him to howl in pain and shock. Ripping it free, he then jumped up before the others could react.

Shinn was caught unaware as the boy bolted past him. Concentrating on what he must do, Syaoran sprinted towards the woods, towards the shrub where he knew Mokona was hiding.

He tore through the woods, ignoring the pain in his chest and shoulder as well as well the branches that snagged his hair and clothing. He grabbed Mokona and the alarmed creature almost slipped out of his grasp.

"Syaoran!" he cried as they tore through the woods. The sound of the army was close behind them. Still, Syaoran did not stagger, pulling Mokona along as he ran. Discounting the pain allowed him to put distance between them and their pursuers. Even so, he despondently knew that was only postponing the inevitable. He wouldn't be able to get far. They would track him to his death. Even if his body could endure the grueling run back to the farmhouse, which he doubted, he would only bring the wrath of Shinn and his men down upon his friends.

He would have to stale them. Give Mokona time.

Desperation filled the desert child as he felt his strength wan in body and mind. No other choice was apparent to him. His life was inconsequential compared to Sakura's safety. His heart burned in fright and panic, but he forced his composure to be steadfast. What else could he do?

There was a large fallen tree ahead. He pulled the small creature up over it and tucked it tight to the concealing trunk. Then he ripped the cloth from his mouth. "Go back to the others," he gasped, finding each breath stabbing him with hurt. "Tell them to get away from here. Tell them that Sakura is in danger."

Mokona looked pale and terrified. "Syaoran, Mokona-"

"You must do this, Mokona. Please!" A sharp agony from his side brought fear to his heart and then tears to his eyes. Despite how much he wanted to sob over his sorry state and inevitably cruel fate, he only swallowed heavily and kept his black forebodings to himself, holding his friend's horrified gaze. He had to be strong. "You have to, Mokona!"

Mokona paled as if in sudden realization. All Syaoran could do to erase his pain was offer a weak smile that did not carry to his eyes. The thunder of the approaching enemy grew ever louder. "I will be fine," Syaoran assured quietly. The lie burned in his throat and salty moisture stung his eyes. His will was crumbling, but he forced the final words from his dry mouth. "Do this for me."

Mokona's face broke in sniffling tears, but he said no more. He nodded weakly and then crawled away slowly, scrambling across the leaves. When he looked back, Syaoran nodded resolutely. After the creature wiped away tears and rose to the sky and vanished.

Syaoran watched Mokona until his form was indiscernible among the foliage. Closing his eyes, he whispered a quiet prayer. Then he gripped his bloody knife tighter.

A shout came from behind. Directions and orders.

They were catching up to him. Fear churned within him, but he knew he could no longer run. His side was numb in misery, his body aching and cold from its exertions. He would face them. There was no chance of retreat. His soul quaked at the thought of what he would endure when they found him.

They were very close. He dared not look up. His mind ran with possibilities, but he fearfully knew each to be foolishly in vain. He did not have the power within him to beat them now. He gritted his teeth.

That did not mean he would not fight.

There was a roar above, so loud it boomed through his ears. He yelped in pain as a gruesome hand ripped down and grabbed his shoulder. The vicious meaty hand gave a hard yank, and he was pulled up from his cover and hurled to the ground roughly.

He closed his eyes against the blaring pain and spinning sun only momentarily, but it was enough to rip the last chances of defense from him. A boot smashed into his wrist, crushing the small, thin limb into the forest floor. Weak fingers dropped the blood-slicked knife. He blindly struggled against them as they dragged him to his knees. The men snarled and snapped, one harshly restraining his arms behind his back. He drew in breath after painful breath, fighting to fill his burning lungs.

He blinked tears from his eyes as rapid footsteps filled his ears. Then Shinn appeared overhead, his face red with uncontrollable rage. Syaoran groaned as the man decked him viciously, ripping his face to the side. "What did you do?!" he demanded. A vile insanity filled his tone as he towered over his captive.

Syaoran swallowed warm, bitter blood in disgust, the world slipping in and out of focus. Shinn's eyes burned in fury as he struck the boy again. The force of the blow knocked Syaoran's body hard to the left, and the men around him tightened their grips. "Curse you, that strange creature was around here wasn't he?! What did you tell him?! Where did he go!? Answer me!" A kick connected with his side, smashing into already bruised ribs. Syaoran coughed as he fought to breathe.

Frantically, Shinn grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward from the men's restraining holds. Syaoran kicked at the man as he pinned him to the ground. Over and over again, Shinn cursed him and chanted "Where is he?!" in a blood lust. "What did you tell him!?!?"

Shinn scrubbed a frantic hand over the stubble of his chin, sweat beading upon his brow. A slow breath escaped him, as though he were struggling to control his temper. The cold sadistic hardness returned to his eyes as he leaned down over the fallen boy once more. "You _will_ tell me, Syaoran."

Defiance burned in amber eyes. "I would rather die," Syaoran hissed back angrily.

They glared at each other for an endless, tense moment, the world closing about them. Each was strong. Each was proud. Then Shinn's face snapped in anger, and he met Syaoran's comment with another cruel cuff to his cheek, leaving the side of his face red and abused, smearing blood from a split lip.

Then Shinn turned. "Comb this area!" He stalked away, leaving his captive gasping at the feet of the Mans. "We haven't much time. If we don't find that little, pink creature, we move double time to the farmhouse,"

He then cast a condescending look upon Syaoran. "Beat him until he talks."

The men laughed their understanding and looked hungrily to their prisoner. Syaoran' eyes widened, his heart still in panic. When the first blows landed, when the hands tore at his clothes, he could not stifle his screams.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Mokona momentarily paused in his flight when his sensitive ears picked up a distant cry of pain that seemed to carry in the wind. His entire round body trembled. Then, he heard it again. The voice was filled with panic, desperation, and fear. He recognized it instantly.

"Syaoran," he whispered. His heart clenched in cold terror and he immediately cursed himself for leaving Syaoran. Yet, the boy's words still echoed in the back of his mind.

_Tell them to get away from here. Tell them that Sakura is in danger! _

Slow terror crawled in the pit of his stomach. Syaoran had known he was going to be captured. He must have known. Mokona hurried quickly through the trees, focusing on getting back to Fai and the others. Syaoran had known all along that something like this could happen. Syaoran had warned them when they had first met Shinn but they all had ignored it.

Now, he knew he was already too late. The woods had grown still again, silent with a false serenity that prickled his skin. Aside from his rushed breath and thundering heart, there was only the rustle of the leaves. Syaoran's cries had ceased. Mokona shook his head. He had been flying through the woods for about twenty minutes now and knew that he had to be getting close.

Stubbornly, Mokona urged himself onward and soon, he could see Shinn's little farmhouse as he entered a small clearing. "Fai!" He cried, the gravity of the situation taking it's toll on the little creature. "Sakura! Kurogane!"

Sakura and Fai were in the yard admiring the orchard while Kurogane was leaned against the side of the house seemingly lost in thought. The three of them immediately jolted to attention as Mokona made his desperate entrance.

"Mokona?" Fai frowned as he stretched out his arms to allow his friend to land securely in them. The creature was exhausted and Fai's attention shifted to the direction from which Mokona had come as if expected to see Syaoran appear behind him. "What is it? Where is Syaoran?"

"Shinn is leading an army of Lord Raetashi's soldiers here to kill Sakura!" Mokona blurted out as he gasped for air. "They think she's the Winged Goddess! They…they took him."

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Straightening, she moved towards them, her expression a mixture of shock and confusion.

Mokona nodded. "Syaoran said to get away from here. They're coming! They're coming!"

"We can't just abandon him!" Kurogane hollered as he stormed over, his sword already drawn. Although he wouldn't admit it, he had developed a deeply-rooted respect for the young man. He had trained him to wield a sword, taught him new techniques to fight and almost felt as if he had taken him on as his apprentice.

"Syaoran is hurt!" Mokona sniffled as he clung tightly to Fai. "Shinn forced him to fight him and and…" He couldn't finish as his sobs took over.

Something inside Fai broke in anguish as he thought back to what Syaoran had asked him to do before he had left that very morning.

_"If something were to happen to me, could you promise that you would take care of Sakura? Help her? Protect her if I couldn't?"_

Whatever confusion Fai had felt about Syaoran's strange request disappeared with the painful light of understanding. Syaoran had known that he would most likely not return. Somehow, the boy had known and had made Fai promise not to go after him.

"We can't leave him," Sakura agreed with Kurogane, her voice trembled with emotion. The thought of her friend in pain paralyzed her. Syaoran had always been so strong. For him not to be able to return meant that his situation must have been severe.

Fai pulled a distraught Mokona into his arms, the weight of his promise to Syaoran heavy on his shoulders. "First we should seek cover. Shinn will most certainly be on his way and we won't be able to help Syaoran if we are also captured."

Kurogane nodded and, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, he escorted her towards the woods. He followed closely behind Fai as the magician pushed his way through the brush until they reached a large rock-formation. Kurogane felt Sakura shudder against him when they saw Fai ease sideways and duck down, passing through the larger part of the narrow opening of the cave, dragging Mokona in after him. With no other choice, they followed.

The passage was dark and littered with obstacles; the walls were narrow and slimy from the condensation that collected in them. Their pace, hampered by the constricted tunnels, slowed and Sakura pressed closely to the samurai that led her as sounds of their pursuers were magnified by the confines of the tunnel. They had come looking for them.

The group froze, each one listening as the sound of footsteps intensified before they gradually faded. They were heading towards Shinn's cabin. Quietly, Fai motioned for them to continue further into the cave.

The short tunnel they were moving in dumped out into a large spacious cavern. Two of the three exits that marked the cave had been blocked by debris and cave-ins. Fai led them straight for the dark opening directly ahead. They could not slow down and had no time to catch their breath for Fai was determined to get them as far from danger as possible.

Only when he was certain that they were safe did Fai finally slump down to the muddy earth. Breathing heavily, Fai closed his eyes and listened to the quiet dripping of water before he slowly reopened them. Alongside him, Kurogane and Sakura both dropped to their knees, exhaling a white plume of breath that contrasted sharply in the darkness. Unconsciously, he leaned in on Kurogane, his body weary from the sudden flight. Kurogane didn't seem to mind, however, for his response was nothing but a low grunt.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered; her voice small. "He always put our well-being before his own. Now his life is in danger because he was tying to protect us."

Kurogane nodded, unconsciously making a fist. He should have known better than to trust Shinn. Syaoran hadn't… and he'd been right.

"Do you think he's…"

"No, Sakura," Fai shook his head, inhaling deeply. "No, I'm sure he is alive."

Sakura turned and blinked at him in confusion. "How can you be certain?"

"Because they want you," Fai explained simply and smiled though it was anything but happy. "They won't kill him until they know where you are."

"They'll torture him," Kurogane muttered lowly but couldn't say anymore as Fai gave him a hard jab in the ribs. The two exchanged glares – one silently reminding the other of Sakura's presence while the other's gaze argued that she needed to hear the truth and understand the reality of what they were dealing with. They continued to stare at one another until Sakura finally spoke again.

"We have to go after him," She said firmly. "We can't let them hurt him."

"Princess, if we do as you ask, you could put yourself in danger as well."

"Fai!" Kurogane's eyes widened. "You're serious…" His eyes narrowed as he eyed the magician carefully. "What did he say to you?" He asked suddenly.

Sakura and Mokona both set their questioning stares on Fai as his expression grew unnaturally somber. "What makes you think he said anything at all?"

"I always knew you were lazy but it's not like you to just quit," Kurogane replied curtly. "Syaoran said something to you didn't he? It's written all over your face."

Fai sighed and nodded, seeing no point in trying to deny it. "I saw him before he left and he asked me to make him a promise."

"Oh?"

"At first, I thought it was strange," Fai admitted, thinking back. "He asked me to promise that we would take care of the princess."

"Didn't he already know we would?" Kurogane looked almost hurt and lowered his eyes. "I thought we already understood that."

"It surprised me as well," Fai agreed. "What he said afterwards made even less sense."

Kurogane's gaze shifted back towards Fai expectantly and he felt his friend slump even lower against him. Fai averted his eyes from Sakura as he took in a deep breath. He knew this was not going to be easy.

"He asked if we would do this if something were to happen to him."

There was an icy silence as Fai's words carried in the chilly air. Everyone suddenly realized that they had over-looked all the warnings and now, Syaoran was lost to them.

"He knew," Kurogane mumbled, the realization leaving him feeling sick. "Didn't he?"

"I think he did." Fai agreed. "If we go after him, we would be putting the Princess in danger and that is not what Syaoran would want."

"I will not let him suffer on behalf." Sakura's words cut into their conversation and for a moment, both Kurogane and Fai had forgotten that she was there. "I am going to go and find him." She then turned to Mokona. "Where were they taking him?"

"Mokona doesn't remember," The little creature's voice shuddered. "I think they were going to go back to Raetashi's castle."

Sakura nodded, her eyes blazing with emotions that she didn't even understand herself. "Then that is where I have to go."

"Princess…"

"If we don't, Syaoran-kun will die," Sakura's felt her body tremble with emotions that felt almost alien to her. Shaking her head, she slowly rose to her feet and straightened. "He's given so much of himself to help me… I won't let him give up his life as well. I know that I knew Syaoran-kun before I lost my memories. Even though I can't remember what was, he was important to my life in some way. He still is."

For a long moment, Fai stared at the princess, his expression masking the sadness and the truth that he knew he wasn't allowed to speak of. _Oh, princess,_ he thought to himself grimly. _If only you know just how much that boy has given up_.

"If you die, Princess, it would kill him." Fai pointed out.

The small girl shivered. Moisture began to run down her cheeks, glistening in the darkness. "Knowing that he died trying to protect me, would break my heart. Syaoran is suffering and it is my fault. " Sakura told Fai softly. "They are my feathers. Not his."

Fai reached forward and with the pad of his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears from Sakura's face. "You must not blame yourself, Princess. The burden of collecting the feathers was something that Syaoran welcomed." He felt his throat constrict and squeezed the girl's hands when he saw Sakura meet his gaze.

"We will get him back." Kurogane declared quickly. "Syaoran is our companion. We will do everything we can to get him back."

Sakura seemed heartened by his words. She sniffled and then wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and nodded. Relief washed through the samurai as he saw a bit of Sakura's old courage return to her eyes.

Fai clapped Kurogane on the shoulder brotherly as he approached, but said nothing. Pain clenched at the magician's heart over the loss of Syaoran. The sharp grief that had stabbed at him suddenly reached a horrible climax, and as he turned away from the group, tears stung his eyes. The vow he had made to the boy would be broken for he couldn't not simply continue on and leave Syaoran, a mere child, to such a horrible fate.

At that moment, a promise made in haste had been broken as Fai, Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona all made a silent vow to rescue their friend from the peril that had befallen him.

**TBC **

_Don't flame me! I swear this will not be a death fic! I don't write those. I hope you liked it. I had some trouble with Kurogane and Fai but I am trying to learn their characters better so please be patient with me ok? I apologize for any grammar mistakes. It was late when I finally finished this. _

_No, I don't have anything against Syaoran. I really like him actually but he can't always be the hero right? Again, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_

_p.s . Tangerine Otaku: I'm up to vol. 11 in the series! It's amazing! Thanks for recommending the manga. It relaly is better than that anime._


	4. Condemnation

Hi!

I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story. After trying my luck at a couple other fandoms, I realized that this, and Gundam were really all I seemed to be able to write. Anyway, I am back working on this story as well as "Affronted Affections." I'm sorry about the delay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC though I sort of wish I did.**

**Warnings: MAJOR Syaoran torture. If this bothers you, please don't read. This chapter really doesn't advance the plot. It was meant to demonstrate just how cruel and wicked the antagonists are in this story.**

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #4:Condemnation**

Syaoran was hearing a great argument. The stupor of sleep was slow to fade from his agonized mind, and at first he made no sense of it. It seemed vaguely strange to him that he did not particularly care about his ignorance. The darkness that surrounded him was too comforting, for here there was neither pain nor fear, and the men could not hurt him. The soundless, shapeless void held his mind captive in a perpetual state of apathy, for he was simply too tired and too hurt to concern himself with matters beyond the embrace of unawareness.

Memory then returned, however, tugging terror and panic with it to chase away the remnants of a soothing unconsciousness, and his eyes snapped open. Sakura! Had Mokona been able to warn them in time? That last fleeting memory he held was that off what seemed like a thousands fists descending upon him and he was helpless against them.

He blinked a few times, for the scene before him was tipped sideways and horridly unfocussed. While the world spun, his senses slammed into his mind with their own tale. He was cold and damp and very thirsty.

He felt horrible pain.

All his hurts abruptly stabbed into him with a new vengeance that nearly stole consciousness from him once more. He closed his eyes and winced, struggling simply to breathe against the great waves of agony shooting through him. Moments stretched to an eternity before he felt it had dulled enough for him to chance opening his eyes again without becoming sick. After drawing cool breath after breath to soothe him, he decided to confront the world around him.

He was laying face down on the forest floor, blunted twigs and stones poking uncomfortably into the soft flesh of his stomach, leaves matted into his hair and sticking to his flesh. His hands were tied behind him, and though the strength evaded him to attempt to pull at the ropes, he knew the knots were impossibly tight. His ankles were of much the same fate. Even if he could somehow free himself, he knew his feet would prove useless as they were numb and aching from the bindings. The air had grown cold with night, and, without his cloak. The chill invaded his hapless form with ease.

Again he suffered the many bruises and cuts that covered him, results of the beating before. His side burned in fiery agony, and the position of his arms only further aggravated the vicious injury. Every breath sent searing pain lacing down his chest, and he fought to turn over to relieve the stress upon his wounded ribs. Intense hurt was the only reward for his squirming movements, but he managed only to tip himself onto his good side. It was enough for him to curl tighter, drawing his knees up to his chest to conserve whatever heat his body still radiated.

There was a low grumbling.

Syaoran then cursed himself viciously, realizing the folly of his action. Two men stood guarding him, one on either side and a bit ahead. Fear pulsed through him in debilitating waves and he squeezed his eyes shut. All he could do not to shiver was bite hard into his tongue and stiffen every limb. His heart was booming in anticipation that they would beat him a second time. They were angry – he could hear it in their cruel words. Obviously, after beating him senseless, Shinn and his group had scaled the entire forest searching for Sakura.

What he dreaded didn't come, and he risked peeking through lowered eyelids. They had not turned to him, both still watching a scene ahead that was hidden to him. The soldiers were tense, shedding their anxiety in great waves that served to worry the boy's heart.

Clearly they were unnerved. When the vicious words of the distant argument again assailed his ears, he took pains this time to concentrate upon them. Something was wrong. Though his hearing was keen, a distracting racket of the army served to hide anything to answer the panicked questions swirling about his racing mind, the mesh of snorts, screams, and grunts masking conversations. But as the argument grew closer with approaching footsteps, not only did its content become frighteningly clear, he recognized one voice.

Shinn's tone was filled with cold fury as he stepped closer. "No where to be found," he said, slightly winded. Syaoran cringed inwardly at the fresh wave of anger he heard in the other's tone. "They have to be around here somewhere! Did you search everywhere?" he demanded hotly.

The two men guarding Syaoran humbly stepped aside, as though in reverence or fear. There was a deep, guttural snarl. "Everywhere. The Winged Goddess was nowhere to be found."

Shinn shouted, clearly frustrated beyond all control, "They must be here! Surely that little puff ball couldn't have warned them that quickly!" His eyes narrowed dangerously, threateningly as he stepped closer to the man. They were nearly of equal stature, though the man was broad about the chest under his armor. "If you lie, I will personally see to your death. Lord Raetashi does not accept failure!"

The man's snub-nosed face was taut in a growl.

Then he ripped about.

Faster than Syaoran could prevent, even if he was able enough to try, the man reached down and hauled him up, his massive hands wrapped sadistically about the boy's pale, white neck.

A hoarse yelp fled Syaoran' lips as he was yanked from the ground. His body screamed in agonizing protest as he was slammed into the massive trunk of a tree. The world fell in and out of focus as he choked, the man's grip upon his throat like iron, squeezing vulnerable flesh.

The soldier lifted the youth from his feet, scraping his back and hands against the rough bark. He leaned close to Syaoran's pained face, sneering in obvious glee at the grimace. "Where is she, little boy?" he slurred. Syaoran' lungs burned, and he instinctively squirmed weakly. Everything was ablaze as air faded. Blackness encroached upon his vision, devouring the periphery, but not enough to hide the glint of the twisted and wicked knife in the moonlight as it flashed. A breath later it came to rest upon his quivering and dirty cheek.

What could only be described as lust danced merrily and violently in the man's beady gaze. "Answer!" he shouted. The sharp edge of the blade traced down his flesh slowly, as if in a sadistic caress, drawing beads of bright blood. So dazed from strangulation, Syaoran did not even notice the sting. "If you don't, you won't live long enough to even scream!"

Even if Syaoran had wanted to answer, he could neither get breath in his lungs nor strength in his lips to form the words. He buried the truth where the pain could not reach it and embraced unconsciousness whole-heartedly. The man squeezed him tighter, and Syaoran faded away.

Then he hit the ground.

No air was left in him to cry out in pain, the force jostling his battered body angrily. He lay there in a heap, gasping, each breath shuddering in and out of him. Before he could recover, a boot slammed into his stomach, forcing all the air he had selfishly sought again out of his body. Weakly, he curled into a ball, trying to protect his vulnerable abdomen.

No more blows followed though, and Syaoran choked, gasping through clenched teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut against hot tears.

Shinn spoke again. "From what I can tell, he won't talk." The man's words were blunt and frustrated. "Nothing that we can do to him will force him. His loyalty to the Winged Goddess surpasses any sort of pain we could impose."

Silence.

Then a cry of absolute anger, and the man turned to the hapless Syaoran again.

A meaty hand wrapped into the boy's short, dark hair and yanked his body upward again. Despair slammed into him as he realized what was about to occur. The youth saw the peaceful moon above for the briefest second. It was sad but strong, and he drew the will to chase away his shaking rage and sorrow, trading them for tranquility of acceptance. To die here, at least, meant they would never find Sakura. Fai and Kurogane would keep her safe. Then the murderous man filled his blurred vision. "He is of no use to us then," He declared gleefully, raising the knife to strike.

Shinn jerked forward and caught the descending fist. Rage clear in his tense frame, He shoved the man back. The soldier howled again and stumbled, releasing the beaten youth. Syaoran crumpled to the ground. Though pain, terror and surprise shook him, he scrambled to pull himself up and back, drawing his knees once more to his chest protectively.

The giant man snarled spitefully at Shinn, gripping his knife so tightly that muscles of his arm bulged like rocks. "What point is there to keep this pathetic boy alive if he won't talk?"

Shinn stood unyielding. "This child is a prisoner of Lord Raetashi," Shinn stated simply. His words held an unspoken threat. "He belongs now to our Lord. Your life will be short should you even think of betraying him."

The soldier shot Syaoran a look that spoke of death and pain, causing the boy to flinch in spite of himself. He didn't want to die. Of course, he didn't weigh his life as being of equal value to that of the princess but that didn't mean he wanted to suffer at the hands of these cruel men until darkness would finally overtake him for good.

"To kill this boy would destroy the last connection we had to the Winged Goddess." Shinn continued.

The two men stood still then, two combatants of tremendous power and intimidation, preparing to fight for the ownership of the prisoner. Syaoran stared numbly in confusion, but the slow pain of understanding filled him. The men would see him beaten and mutilated until he finally gave in and death claimed him for good. If Shinn won this battle, though, he knew that luxury would not be afforded him. He would be taken to their Lord and made to kneel before Raetashi.

He shuddered. He could not allow that to happen!

At last the soldier backed down. Shinn stood proudly before the men as they quickly readied themselves. "Do not thank me, boy," He growled at Syaoran. "What is in store of you will be far worse than the abuse of my army."

Syaoran glared, finally struggling to his knees, whatever sense of companionship he had previously felt for the man fading in the rush of his angry heart. "You are a fool, Shinn," he said quietly, his tone seething, "If you think I'm afraid of your Lord. Without Sakura's feather, he'd be nothing!"

Rage flashed across Shinn's face, and he ripped around. The cold leather of his gloved hand slapped across Syaoran' cheek, sending the youth roughly to the ground. Pain flowered from his injured side and bruised ribs, and all he could do to stifle a scream was bite hard upon his tongue.

A weight fell upon his chest. When the hurt faded enough to concentrate once more, he found Shinn's boot planted upon him, crushing him into the ground. "Why do you insist on making things difficult, Syaoran? Your friends have left you to die. Why not save yourself?"

The boy gasped. Only his anger gave him vigor. "They won't stop until they retrieve Sakura's feather. If having to die means that Sakura will remain safe and have a chance at regaining her memories then so be it!"

Shinn growled and shifted his weight from his other leg, placing it upon Syaoran's body. The boy cried out as his hands were crushed, his chest burning in agony. He thought he felt his ribs bend. Still, he did not look away. He would not! "You won't win… I won't let…"

He could say no more, though, before the air rushed uselessly from his form.

Shinn's face was apathetic as he watched Syaoran struggle feebly. After a few long minutes, he let up, and Syaoran sucked in heaving breaths, coughing, fighting to turn to his side and protect his body. "You're trying to steal something that is very dear to our Lord, Syaoran."

The boy groaned, "It was never his to begin with."

Shinn laughed. "Says you!" An insane note crawled into his tone. "A pathetic slave to the Winged Goddess!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "And you're nothing but a lowly servant of a Lord whose power is stolen!"

The cruel hand cuffed him again. Shinn declared furiously, "Don't you ever speak of Lord Raetashi like that!"

Shinn snapped in fiery ire and raised his hand to strike Syaoran once more. This time, though, he hesitated, his face screwed tight with conflicting emotions. Syaoran swallowed blood in his mouth as he regarded the other, confusion dissipating for the faintest of hope.

That flare of hope vanished, however, and he was once again shoved to the ground, white filling his vision with the pain of the slap. He lay there then, fighting against the aches of his body, struggling to ward away the inviting blackness.

"Such a loyal child," Shinn sneered, looming over his captive. His voice held such loathing, such bitterness. "Tell me, Syaoran, are you that anxious to die?"

Syaoran' heart clenched inside. How did he know? How did this man know that what was happening simply terrified him? Resolutely, Syaoran clenched his teeth, refusing to answer.

With a howl of absolute fury, Shinn kicked Syaoran directly in his already bruised ribs. Syaoran felt the bones break with an icy pain that shot through his body, and he screamed. Shinn spat upon him, though he lay in a winded daze of intense agony. "Lord Raetashi shall make short work of you, Syaoran."

Syaoran could hardly hear over the shrill ringing that had invaded his mind, but the words still sliced into his heart. Shinn stood. "We move! The boy shall not be carried! He walks every step! Beat him if he slows down!" The men shouted in gleeful anticipation. "Gag him as well, for cowards do not deserve to speak," the man hissed, glaring upon the helpless boy at his feet as though Syaoran' sharp comments had marred him. "To our Lord's castle!"

A great, euphoric roar went through the army. Syaoran felt the first of his hopes wither. He was going to die.

Time passed slowly for the lone captive. Minutes stretched to hours and then hours changed into long days, and each step became more of a struggle than the last. The terrain was rough and unfamiliar. Keeping the unnatural pace of the troops took all his strength, and his body was wrought with exhaustion. Had he not been hindered by both his bound arms and his injuries, the strange ground would have made little difference. As it was, though, his steps wavered with uncertainty often, and this was only met with a vicious strike to his head or his back. The men were not kind to his situation, and they reveled in watching him stumble.

When they let him be, he could let his mind wander from the pain of his body and his heart. Though his strife was always near him, he could ignore him with thoughts of better times. He tried not to dwell much upon his friends, for with their memory came worry. He prayed they were okay.

He knew that Fay and Kurogane would protect Sakura. Still, he found little consolation among the incessant concerns within him.

With each step, he was dragged closer to Raetashi's castle. With each breath, he was inevitably counting away his freedom.

The days shed meaning as he lost track of them, and his yearnings for his home grew painful.

He ached with worry for Sakura. Would she care if he died? His heart ached at the thought. How ironic it seemed that he suffered so for someone who would never truly understand his motives or intentions. He was lost to her. He had accepted it long ago but that didn't change the fact that it pained him day after day knowing she would never remember him and the time they had spent together.

When a cold rain came, his spirits tumbled. His bones ached, and his hurts, although they were healing, cried anew. For days, it rained, drenching the land in an icy sundering. He trudged with his head bowed, decimated. He missed his friends. He feared that they would do something foolish such as try to rescue him and free him of the hell he had fallen into. Would Fay keep the promise he had made to him? To protect Sakura should something happen to him? What about Kurogane and Mokona? Would they continue to search for the feathers?

Syaoran shook his head, trying to convince himself that these were only nightmares born from pain, exhaustion, and delirium.

The troops came for their entertainment when the army did halt for a brief repose, denying Syaoran the rest he so sorely needed. Their beatings left him gasping and bruised, though he refused to satisfy their cruel hunger with screams.

A few days later, they grew frustrated with their prisoner's resilience. One concocted a vile potion of weeds and herbs, and by holding the boy's nose shut and pulling open his jaw, they forced him to drink it. What ensued then was a horrible torture to his mind and his body. His vision blurred and filled with apparitions and hallucinations that tormented and frightened him. The meager meals of bread and water they had given him he vomited, sick with nausea and fever.

So strong was the toxin that even when his stomach was empty he still shook in great, dry heaves that strained his broken ribs and pained lungs. This went on for days, the men taking great joy in seeing a servant of the Winged Goddess so utterly ill. He shook in chills and burned in fever, yet they would not let him rest, content to pollute his body with their heinous torments and poison his mind with demonic dreams.

Yet this ceased at Shinn's will, for the man had grown concerned about Syaoran's pallor and lifeless eyes. The man had ignored his captive for the most part during the journey, paying little attention when the trussed and gagged boy was brutalized. Until one evening when he told them to stop. Syaoran gratefully took the few hours of sleep afforded him and the water offered to his dehydrated body. He wondered if he would ever now escape the nausea constantly constricting his throat.

They were moving again not long after, departing the dense woods and entering the plains. Syaoran recognized the path now and grew dejected. He banished his agitation, though, for he knew he would need all his strength to face what lay ahead. Each step was agony. One foot in front of the other. He was so tired, but he could not let his guard down now.

Thoughts of escape desperately filtered through his mind, but he dismissed them before they could rouse his hopes. It would only be futile; so weak from the sickness and his wounds old and new, he would not get far if he could somehow free himself. Attempting it would be foolish. His resolution faltered. As much as he hated it, he had to accept this fate. He had no choice.

Still, when he spotted the castle that climbed to the endless gray skies, it took all his will not to turn and run. A great stench filled his nostrils, and the nausea rose again to dizzying levels.

The army was beginning to descend down the hills towards the castle. Syaoran stood at its crest a moment, aghast, before the soldier guarding him smacked him hard across the back of his head and shoved him forward.

His eyes wearily closed, preventing despairing tears from leaking from their corners. His life was forfeit.

_Sakura…please, be alright…please don't let this all be for nothing…_

**TBC…**

_That chapter was a little short, but the next one will be longer and a little 'fluffier' to make up for all the doom and gloom of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Furthermore, thanks to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I love hearing from you. Oh! If you have any ideas for funny Fay/Kuro moments – please let me know. I love them but I am having some trouble 'writing' them._

_  
Thanks again!_

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_

cherushiichan: A father/son relationship? Ok, I can work with that. Actually, that will work great! Thanks!

Aguescar: I'm glad u are enjoying my story. I will try not to let u down.

Syaoran-San: I think u are right about the TBC thing. I think this will be based more on the anime because I haven't really 'studied' the manga enough. I'm working on it though! Thanks for your review! Gah! Don't tell me the ending though -


	5. Kurogane's Investigation

_Hi all!_

_Big thanks to my two reviewers! Hurray! Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter. Thanks again to Jen who helped me write this. Please let me know what you think ok?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TBC even though I wish I did. _

_**Warnings: A little Kurogane violence. **_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #5: Kurogane's Investigation**

The sun was starting to set when Fay, Kurogane and Sakura finally arrived on the outskirts of a small town. Concealed in the brush that snaked around the village, they wrestled with what their next move should be. After walking for hours without really knowing where to go, it had quickly became clear that they needed to find out where Lord Raetashi was and where his prisoners would be taken.

"Shinn mentioned that the ruler of this world was interested in Sakura," Fay gave the princess a weak grin. "My guess would be that Syaoran is being taken to him."

"What makes you so certain?" Kurogane demanded. "How can we be sure Syaoran is even alive? After their failure in finding us, Shinn could have had him killed."

"Oh, Kuro-Kuro, nobody destroys their last link to their desired treasure."

"Where should we go?" Sakura asked gently. Looking forlornly at Mokona and Fay, she felt her heart tighten. "I know he is alive, I just know it."

"Well, we'll ask one of the locals where to find Lord Raetashi's castle," Fay decided simply and grinned in such a way that made Kurogane bristle in annoyance.

"That would raise suspicions, you stupid mage," Kurogane snorted. He crossed his arms and shook his head in snide disapproval. "That is the last thing we want to do. Asking such obvious questions will only alert everyone to the fact that we're foreigners."

"Aw, Kuro-pon is scared," Fay cooed and chuckled. "Not to worry, Mokona and I will protect you."

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to do anything that could slow us down."

"You're worried about Syaoran."

"I am not worried!'

"Stop pretending you don't care. We all know you are worried sick about him."

"Shut up."

"Aw, Kuro is showing his sensitive side."

"I told you to shut up!"

"It's true!"

"You fool mage, I should rip your tongue out!"

Fay sighed. "I guess that sensitive is gone."

Sakura watched as the two continued to exchange taunts, knowing that Fay was only trying to lighten the mood by momentarily removing Syaoran from her mind. Deep down though, she couldn't help but feel guilty, scared, sorrowful and even angry.

They were her feathers. Not his. Yet, he insisted on fighting to obtain them. The intensity in his eyes was so strong that sometimes it almost seemed as though collecting the features was an obsession. An obsession that drove Syaoran to do things no normal, sensible person would do. Her fierce dedication and unyielding loyalty many a times had eluded her. He was a stranger - A stranger who had given so much.

Sakura lowered her eyes, no longer hearing the great argument between her two friends. Every time he looked at her, it was as if he was looking for something that he knew he would never find. Nevertheless he kept searching for it and each time their eyes met, Sakura would see the disappointment that would flash across his features. It would only be for a moment and then it would be gone. He would then offer her a gentle smile but it was always sad. Even when she did as Fay had suggested and smiled at him, she could tell he was hurting inside.

And that was a hurt he had chosen to keep to himself.

"Why," She whispered softly to the air. "I don't understand."

"Sakura," Fay's high voice brought her back from her thoughts. "We've decided on a plan."

The princess turned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We are going to find the location of this Lord's whereabouts," Fay declared and tossed her a flighty smile before waving a finger at Kurogane. "Only it will be our brave Kurogane who goes into town to investigate."

Sakura blinked. "Alone?"

"Last time we did anything with the locals, I wound up with a stupid nickname, dog." Kurogane grunted. "This time, I'm doing the talking."

"Good, good," Fay beamed and put a protective hand on Sakura's shoulders. "We shall go get lunch why we wait for you."

"WHAT?!" Kurogane's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Well, what did you think we would do while you were on your mission?"

"Something productive. Besides, it could be dangerous."

Fay considered his words thoughtfully before his lips twisted into a knowing smile. "You really do care."

"Don't start that again!" Kurogane snapped and pointed to the ground. "You stay here until I get back."

"I'm really not that hungry," Sakura piped up. "If Kurogane feels it's best we stay, than I will do as he wishes."

"But you haven't eaten anything since we arrived in this world," Fay pointed out. "Syaoran would never want you to fall ill because we neglected our stomachs."

"I wonder if Syaoran has eaten anything."

A veil of silence fell upon them. Nobody dared to give a response to her spoken curiosity. They all knew the answer.

"I will get some food from a peddler," Kurogane spoke up as he patted his sword assuringly. "Now, I want you to stay hidden until I come back. I won't be long."

Fay nodded and squatted down dejectedly on the grass as Kurogane forced his way through the brush towards the village. He felt Mokona slide down from his head and onto his shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Fay closed his eyes. He felt torn – being pulled in two different directions without knowing which destination to pursue. He had given Syaoran his word. Yet, Sakura would never leave this world without the boy… not when there was a chance he could be alive.

"Mokona is worried," The little creature whimpered. "Will Mokona see Syaoran again?"

"Sure," Fay did his best to disguise any doubts he may have been feeling. 'When Kurogane comes back we will find him."

"You think this is a mistake."

Fay looked up, only to see Sakura looking down at him. "Don't you?"

"I really don't know what to think," Fay admitted. "I don't think Syaoran is dead but to believe that he is okay would be optimistic." His eyes softened as he reached out to brush his fingers along Sakura's arm. He felt her shudder against his touch and he exhaled softly. "What Kurogane said before… I think you would do well to remember it and prepare yourself. Where we go and what we find may not be pleasant."

"I know." Sakura whispered sadly. "But I can't let Syaoran-kun face it alone."

The mage only nodded in understanding.

WMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM

As Kurogane approached the outskirts of the town the heavens broke open. What started as gentle rain quickly turned into a torrential downpour and the setting sun was hidden behind storm clouds. Pulling his hood low to protect his face, Kurogane made his way through the muddy streets towards the nearest pub.

It was not a pretty town, even when not masked by a thick curtain of rain. Nightfall and the storm had driven most people inside, but there were still a number of cloaked and hooded shapes hurrying about their business on the darkened streets. It was clearly a trading post town, - a preferred gathering place for smugglers, slavers, flesh-peddlers and anyone else who had high ambitions and low morals.

The Biru Nippon Pub was clearly the town's largest gathering place. Though be blenched at the idea of going to such an establishment, he figured it was his best chance at finding out the location of Lord Raetashi without drawing to much attention to himself.

The instant he entered the establishment and left the rain outside, the noise and the smell and the blast of sheer unfamiliarity hit his senses. Loud music was being played somewhere in the dimly lit, smoky room and people were shouting out orders, talking, laughing and arguing all at once. The cacophony of stench was just about as bad as that of sound. It seemed that everyone here was right at home and operating in surroundings that were comfortable and familiar to them. Everyone except Kurogane.

Kurogane realized that he had frozen in the doorway and quickly forced himself to start moving again. Choosing a small, empty table in a quieter corner of the huge tavern he sat down and took another deep breath, only to nearly choke on the thick air of the place. Kurogane grinned ironically to himself. This was pathetic and it was turning out to be much harder than he had thought. Suddenly, though he would never admit it, he had a renewed respect for Fay.

One of the serving girls made her way over to him and Kurogane wondered how she had even noticed in all this chaos that they had a new guest. He supposed she was used to it.

"What'll it be?" the woman asked in a hurry-up-I'm-busy kind of voice that clashed with her fake hospitality. Kurogane tried to ignore the amount of clothing that the young lady wasn't wearing. He was glad that his hood was still down over his face, he was probably flushing. Nobody in his world ever dressed like that.

"Give me a house brew," Kurogane played it safe, not sure what else would be considered normal for a place like this.

The woman squinted slightly and did a double take, as if trying to see his face better, but then shrugged and nodded when the hood proved to utterly hamper her efforts. "All right, comin' up."

His drink was brought to him several minutes later and he just nodded his thanks, which the woman barely stopped to notice. Wrapping his fingers around the large stein he sipped at the amber liquid, trying to calm the apprehension in his stomach.

Focusing on first one group, and then another, he slowly scrutinized each table in turn. Once he got used to the clamor and figured out how to tune it out, he was able to overhear much of what anyone was saying if he turned his attention towards them. This proved to be especially useful when about a half-hour later he heard someone at a table nearby mention the word 'Lord'. Kurogane' ears instantly pricked up and he tried to hear more of the conversation.

A particularly loud conversation going on at a table between he and the party he was trying to listen to made hearing difficult, but he caught stray words like "More nervous" and "poor child" and some names he didn't recognize. They seemed to be laughing about something, but he couldn't tell what.

His attention definitely captured, Kurogane rose from his seat and made his way over to the crowded bar, taking his mug with him he leaned against the high wood counter with seeming carelessness in order to better overhear what the men who had his interest were saying. From under the shadow of his low hood, he took in the four men at the table. Grizzled and travel-worn, they looked like traders. They acted with a callous air but the ninja judged that underneath the rough-and-tumble exteriors were calculating minds that were sharper than they let on. One of them, the one with the heavy sealing ring on his left hand, was named Toya... he hadn't been able to catch the others' names yet.

He was however, able to catch the trail end of someone's statement and Kurogane's hands tightened around his mug, not sure how to take what he heard.

"….if the rumors are true, the boy hasn't long to live. Nobody can bare the Lord's wrath."

Several rough men had entered the pub and were looking for a place at the crowded bar. There was none open and their gaze fell upon a dark figure leaning against a corner of the jammed counter. The stranger's face was hidden by the hood he wore, and his back was turned almost fully to them.

Kurogane was so intent on the men at the table that he did not notice the newcomers' approach until one of them clamped a large hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey, go stand somewhere else and let some real men have the bar," the man laughed darkly, shoving Kurogane back a pace.

Several sets of eyes turned to look at the commotion, lazily interested in if anything would come of it.

Kurogane bristled at the fellow's rudeness. His hood had slid back slightly and he went ahead and let it fall to his shoulders so he could fix the interlopers with his most withering glare.

"When I see a real man I'll consider it," Kurogane said with an icy bite, being sure to lower his voice this time so it did not get him any unwanted stares. "Go find your own place." He turned back to the bar, but never took his senses off the ruffians were still staring at him with rising ire. He doubted they were going to go away with out some persuasion.

He was right.

The fellow who had accosted Kurogane before scowled deeply at the rebuff and lunged at him.

Kurogane was ready for the move and sidestepped easily, catching the man with a quick, hard blow to the base of his skull. The man slumped to the ground immediately unconscious. The ruffian's two companions did not take kindly to that and rushed Kurogane a moment later.

Kurogane calmly dodged the onslaught of one and dropped his shoulder, ramming it into the stomach of the other, easily flipping the burly man over his back and sending him crashing over the bar. Recovering quickly, the first man to rush him tried to catch Kurogane in a headlock, but he was simply too fast for him. Dipping out of his grasp faster than the man could comprehend, Kurogane left the fellow grasping only air. By this time the second ruffian had pulled himself back over the bar and jumped off of it, tackling Kurogane and knocking the ninja to the ground beneath his weight.

Kurogane recovered fast and got his legs between himself and the man on top of him, quickly flipping the fellow off and sending him flying directly into the table of the men Kurogane had been eavesdropping on earlier, sending drinks clattering and sloshing in all directions.

The other man tried to punch the ninja but found his arm caught and twisted behind his back instead, and much to the burly man's chagrin, he could not wrench free of his opponent's iron grasp no matter how hard he tried. Dragging the man across the room, Kurogane somewhat forcefully showed him the door. Returning to the man's companion who was just getting up from his trip over the table Kurogane raised an angry fist dangerously. "Get out of here and don't bother me again," he commanded coldly. The intensity in his eyes told the man that he did not want to push this conflict, so he obeyed quickly, muttering dark threats under his breath.

Half the pub was now staring openly at Kurogane as he straightened his over-coat. Kurogane calmly leveled the gawkers with a steady, penetrating stare that seemed to say there was no more to see here and they'd better mind their own business if they knew what was good for them. Normalcy swiftly returned as everyone went back to whatever they had been doing before the ruckus. Kurogane slapped a few coins down on the counter to pay for the bottles that had been broken when the man went over the bar before the owner even had a chance to complain and then made his way to where Toya and his companions were re-seating themselves after having jumped to their feet when they found their table suddenly decorated by a flying body.

"Sorry about that," Kurogane righted an overturned ale pint with carefully calculated carelessness. Actually he wasn't sorry at all, because he now had a unique opportunity to interact with these men without appearing to be nosey. "I seemed to have misjudged the trajectory a little. I'll pay for the lost drinks."

One man with glasses glared at the stranger slightly as he sopped spilt ale from the front of his shirt with a ragged handkerchief, but Toya laughed, due in no small part to his companion's chagrin.

Toya clapped Kurogane on the shoulder. "No harm done, I'd say that show was worth a few spilt ales, but come, won't you join us for a round?"

Kurogane accepted the chair offered him as new drinks were brought. He shrugged. "Don't mind if I do."

"Toya," the trader extended his hand in greeting, introducing himself and then his companions. "Ryu, Suito, and the," he chuckled "uh, scruffy guy is Norry."

Kurogane accepted his hand. "Inu," he returned the greeting with an alias he chose on the spot. His heart sank. It was the name that Fay had given him. So much for his plan to not get nailed with another stupid alias.

"Well, Inu, you sure can move when you want to," Toya took a long drag from his mug, he had already had quite a bit this evening and it made him pleasant and chatty. "You a hunter?" he eyed the bow and quiver on the elf's back.

Kurogane inclined his head slightly. "I hunt many things," he said cryptically, sipping at his own drink.

"Ah," Norry nodded knowingly. "A for-hire then?"

Kurogane just shrugged in a non-committal manner as if he chose not to divulge any more details, since he wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about. "What about you? Traders I'd guess."

"True enough," Toya nodded. "On the return. We're heading north. You?"

Kurogane tipped his head a little to the side, considering his words. "I'm out of work."

Toya fell silent for a few moments, but seemed to be sizing Kurogane up. "You interested in traveling at all?"

Kurogane grinned somewhat ruefully. "I don't wish to stay around here if that's what you mean. I'm looking to join the Lord's army."

The men at the table chuckled. Conversation turned to other things and Kurogane was glad for the attention to turn away from himself for a while. He didn't talk much, but he was an appreciative listener, which the slightly inebriated men found more enjoyable at any rate, as they had many stories to tell. He only hoped that they would provide some clues as to how to get to Raetashi.

The talk turned to hunting exploits and the men's egos waxed large as their boasts grew bigger. Kurogane mostly listened, but when called on had plenty of his own exploits to recount, and they were actually true.

"So, Inu," Ryu turned to Kurogane. "What would you say was the hardest thing you ever hunted?"

Kurogane sipped thoughtfully at his drink, he was still on his first mug, but none of the other men, now several rounds in, had noticed. "A traitor," he said after a moment, dropping the word intentionally. "He betrayed Lord Raetashi."

Chuckles and murmurs rounded the table. "Unusual game, did you catch him?" Toya seemed particularly interested.

Kurogane was silent again for a few moments. "It wasn't easy. I heard that an army not too far from here found one. Taking him to the Lord as we speak… so I heard." was his round-about answer. Kurogane was directly angling this line of conversation, hoping to find out if he could squeeze the location of the Lord out of them.

Toya shrugged, feeling very full of himself because of his words. "That's what they say," he said with a smirk. "Very near here actually. Well, the prisoner doesn't have long to live."

"Really?" Kurogane arched an eyebrow, attempting to keep a cool, disinterested attitude. "Why would you say that?"

"The Lord's castle is a three day walk north from here," Toya replied simply. "Lord Raetashi won't waste his time disposing of him."

Kurogane nodded as if impressed. "I suppose it's possible their prisoner could escape."

"Even if he did, he'd have nowhere to go," Toya laughed. "The terrain is rough. Besides, once someone enters Lord Raetashi's castle, they never come out."

"So it's best to stay out of trouble!" Ryu piped up.

Toya elbowed him sharply. "Don't talk like that," Toya shook his head sagely at Kurogane. "Anyone who is stupid enough to challenge Lord Raetashi deserves what he gets. I heard the traitor was a kid. Probably some bigheaded, snot-nosed brat who figures he's something special."

"Never liked kids myself," Suito chuckled uncouthly.

"Me neither," Ryu muttered, shaking his head.

Kurogane' knuckles tightened around his mug and his chest burned, but with sheer willpower, he kept a calm, only half-interested look on his face. "Really? If it's a kid, do you think he'll even survive the trip to the castle?"

"I doubt whether the army would be merciful enough to let him die," Toya wavered his hand from side to side. "Across the north river and over the hills and you are there," he said somewhat darkly. "It's the last thing any prisoner of the Lord will see before his untimely end."

The other men at the table laughed, except for Norry, who was in a bad mood this evening. Toya launched into another story and Kurogane pretended to be listening, but his mind was still stuck and whirling on the information he had learned. He was amazed at how quickly news spread though he figured he should not have been so surprised. After all, if the Lord's army had been moving around, the locals would surely know about it.

It also meant that Syaoran was still alive and undoubtedly heading north. Somehow, Kurogane managed to nod and laugh in the right places, managed to act like nothing was out of the ordinary although he remembered almost nothing of the conversation after that. A short while later Toya and his companions rose to take their leave.

"Hey, Inu," Toya turned back after paying for their drinks. "Thanks for the drinks. If you're looking for company, you can feel free to hook up with us."

Kurogane considered for a few moments. "I'll think about it," He told them. His mind was still slightly fogged from the emotions he had been repressing since hearing of his friend's possible fate and he knew he had to get back to Fay and Sakura. By the sounds of it, their changes of finding Syaoran would be greatly reduced if he was reached the Lord's castle.

Toya shrugged again. "Go ahead, but think fast, we're pulling out in the morning. If you decide to come our camp is just outside town, to the east."

Kurogane nodded.

The rain had stopped and Toya and his companions took their leave. Kurogane left shortly thereafter. He had no desire to remain in the crowded, noisy bar now that he had achieved his objective. Nor did he wish to stay at the pub.

The rain had cleaned the air and left a fresh, crisp smell lingering in the night that helped to clear his head. The scent of rain was still heavy, and the dry reprieve was most likely a momentary one only. The sky was shrouded in clouds and the light of the moon was all but hidden. The streets were dark save for a handful of lanterns scattered here and there, hanging under the protected eves of a few buildings.

The darkness did not bother Kurogane, but he was distracted by his own thoughts and his senses were turned inward, not outward. Syaoran was in serious trouble. Trouble that Kurogane was starting to wonder would be too much for their little band to handle. He refused to admit but he cared deeply for the boy. More so than he ever thought he would. Over time, he had come to appreciate the endless number of positive traits the boy processed. His bravery, his kindness, his gentleness, his determination…he shook his head, not wanting to think about it any more than he had to.

A sudden flutter of movement jerked the ninja out of his thoughts and plunged him into full alert mode, but it was too late. His attention had been too far diverted and he had lost precious response time.

A hard blow across the back of his head threw him forward. Kurogane barely caught himself, falling to his hands and knees on the muddy, rain-slicked street. The rough, wet stones tore his palms and his head buzzed painfully as the dark, slick cobbles wavered in front of his eyes. The strike had come dangerously close to knocking him unconscious and his body reeled, unresponsive to the jumbled commands his mind was screaming at it.

A heavy foot kicked him sharply in the ribs as Kurogane struggled to regain himself and make the world stop spinning. "We'll teach you a thing or two about who to cross and who not to!" a rough voice growled as several sets of hands dragged him back to his feet.

A bright flash of lightening and a loud peal of thunder echoed overhead, momentarily adding to the confusion.

Through wavering vision Kurogane recognized the three men he had tussled with in the bar earlier. They had brought some friends along with them apparently, for unless his eyes cheated him Kurogane saw four other men present that he did not recognize.

A fist slammed into Kurogane' midsection, making him double over as two men twisted his arms tightly behind him. Fiery pain shot up his arm from his left wrist as the fellow holding him gave it a hard, awkward jerk, bending it back on itself at a dangerously awkward angle. If the man had been only a little stronger, he would have broken the wrist he twisted. A hard blow to the face cut the reeling his lip and blood spilled down his chin.

A rustling patter followed by quickening drops of moisture, almost invisible in the dark, told that the rain had started up again.

Kurogane grasped desperately at the edges of his awareness, trying to pull himself together, but the men were giving him no time to recover or react.

"What you gonna do now, tough guy!" one of the brutes sneered, purposefully punching Kurogane in the face again. The blood that traced now from Kurogane' nose and mouth mingled with the quickening rain as one of his assailants hammered him in the ribs. The painful, biting hurt in his left wrist intensified as the man holding it twisted his elbow further back.

The ninja doubled over, only kept on his feet by the men holding his arms. Kurogane steeled his jaw as his senses and responses began to come back to him. This had gone quite far enough. The rain was making everything slick and slippery and Kurogane waited for the right moment, taking a deep breath and keeping his head down as a rough hand grabbed the front of his overcoat, preparing to jerk him back up right again.

Moving faster than his assailants thought possible for an injured man, Kurogane brought his head up quickly, causing the back of his skull to connect solidly with the jaw of the man standing over him. Twisting hard first one way, and then the other, Kurogane slid his arms away from his captors, the men's fingers slipping and sliding without effect on the wet leather sleeves as they attempted to hang onto him.

Kicking out hard, Kurogane' foot caught someone in the knee. The man fell with a howl of pain and did not rise again. Several of the men pulled daggers or short swords from their belts; they wanted blood and intended to have it. Kurogane drew his own sword, ignoring the fiery ache in his strained wrist as the rain intensified into another torrent, obscuring vision and making everything dangerously slick.

The men lunged him all at once and Kurogane was hard pressed to keep up with them for several moments. He didn't even have time for conscious thought, only movement as he twisted, turned, jabbed, sliced and kicked. The cobbles were slick with rain and mud and his boots slipped treacherously as he spun to fend off the man behind him, while trying to duck and evade the others coming at him from the side. Landing on one knee, he ducked under a swipe aimed for his neck, but could not avoid a thrust that cut through the right shoulder of his coat and tunic, drawing blood.

Pushing back the pain, Kurogane rolled with the blow and dodged another, one of his blades finding home in the flesh of an attacker's neck. Drawing his weapon clear again Kurogane spun to face the next closest threat. The fight was much shorter than it felt, but most of it passed in a blur of rain, sharpened steel and blood. When Kurogane finally realized that no one was attacking him anymore, six of the seven ruffians lay in the darkened street either dead or unconscious and one must have run away.

He continued panting heavily until he heard an all too familiar voice call him name. "Kuro-Kuro!"

Kurogane released a grunt of discontent and returned his sword to its sheath. Sure enough, he could see Fay and Sakura running towards him. Mokona was tightly wedged between Sakura's arms and as they moved towards him, he could see the stress on their faces. "Are you ok?!"

"We heard struggling," Fay told him as they approached. "Did you have a fight?"

"It's not important," Kurogane muttered and motioned northward towards the mountains off in the darkened distance. "I know how to get to the Lord's castle. We have to hurry." Unable to look Sakura in the eye, he started into a light jog, hoping to get out of the town before anyone noticed the scuffle he had just been involved in. "Syaoran's life depends on it."

He needn't say anything more. Sakura and Fay were hot on his heels as they three of them moved towards the hills. Suddenly, the notion of stopping for food had escaped them. Neither Fay nor Sakura knew why Kurogane was in such a rush but they could only assume that he had learned something. Something that had frightened him.

**TBC**

_I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks again. The next chapter will be Syaoran centered. Thanks again to Jen who wrote the second part of this chapter._

_Take care,_

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_


	6. Raetashi

_Inspiration struck me and I decided to post another chapter. Two in two days! I hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC**_

_**WARNING: Major, MAJOR Syaoran torture in this chapter. No really, I feel guilty but it was necessary. If the idea of Syaoran being seriously hurt bothers you, please don't read. Thanks. **_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #6: Lord Raetashi**

He was trapped, lost and drowning in a great black sea of suffering. Shadow had fallen over him, sucking him down into an endless abyss of torture and turmoil. He wondered how low he might sink. Guilt swarmed within him, stamping out his will and filling what remained of his heart with dread. How could he have been reduced to this? Made to kneel before the personification of cruelty itself in guilty submission? It was as though he was trapped inside a cell, and only the echoes answered his cries for help. A treacherous punishment if any, for the bars that bound him inside were sadly of his own making.

Whatever reasons that had once driven him had faded, leaving nothing but an undeniable murk of anger and shame. He could not rationalize what had happened. In fact, he could do nothing.

So now he walked, trudging amongst the troops, leading the army back to its Lord. A man he knew was crueler than all the pain and anguish he had endured thus far. The land around them was desolated. It was as though all life had fled from the violated area, leaving nothing. Everywhere, painted upon dark rocks and branded into wood. The air stank of blood and sweat and smoke.

Ahead, the army parted, clearing his line of sight, and the tall, dark castle of Raetashi reached to the sky. His eyes traveled it, impressed by both its screaming force and formidable height.

From the dark entrance descended a tall man in black. He stepped on light feet, his skin contrasting sharply with his blackened robes, as he walked down the stairs that led to the castle. When he neared, his features became apparent. Ancient eyes seemed to see all at once from beneath arched brows. The face was narrow and long, spotted with age, the nose hooked. He carried a massive, long staff that clanked against the stone when he stepped. On top of the staff was an orb and within the orb shimmered a feature; A feather that radiated nothing but power and authority. He appeared a weakling, his form that of a being once potent but now wrought and gnarled with age. Yet horrendous power undulated from him in an aura that was both striking and fearful. Raetashi approached with the might of gods in his step. When he was but a mere foot away, Shinn dropped to one knee. "My Lord," he whispered, shaken by the shear energy.

The elder grinned seriously. "Shinn," he said simply, eyeing his servant nonchalantly as he rose again. Shinn was terrified of him, though he tried to remain stoic. Beneath his sick corruption, his soul quaked for the fate of his wretched body. "I am not pleased that the Winged Goddess has once again fallen into obscurity."

His heart thundered. "We did all we could, my Lord, but this obstinate boy foiled our plans. He travels with her, you see… a servant more or less. He knows where she would have fled to but we could not force its location from him." The excuse felt lame, but he could not retract the words once they were spoken. His resolve wavered as he saw anger flash through the black eyes of the Lord.

"He lives still?"

Shinn swallowed awkwardly. "Yes, my Lord. I would prefer to see him dead but he's our last connection to the Winged Goddess."

"Bring him forth, then."

A shout went back through the army as they scrambled to do as their master ordered, sending the command to the rear where their prisoner was held.

Shinn turned to Raetashi. "What would you have me do, oh Lord, if the boy yet refuses to speak?" he asked eagerly.

Raetashi's gaze was blank, unfocussed, as though in contemplation. Then he spoke, his deep voice rumbling with unspeakable menace. "I will see that he does. The Winged Goddess must be found – the sake of our power and control over this world is threatened if we don't. If the child holds no clue in our quest, I will have him suffer then be slain. He is but a small matter."

Behind them came a great scuff of feet. The lines of army parted, the men stamping their feet in merry cheer, as two of their comrades dragged their catch forward by the hair.

Shinn averted his eyes. In the passing days since Syaoran had foiled his plans, he found it increasingly difficult to look upon the boy. It was disconcerting and unsettling to see the wounds he had himself inflicted upon the child. He tried to deny the guilt that was beginning to plague him, but with each moment it grew more insistent.

Syaoran was made to kneel before Raetashi, his legs kicked from beneath him. One of the men slapped him when he vainly struggled. The fingers tangled in his hair snapped his head up, forcing his gaze to Raetashi himself.

The Lord smiled. It was but a small gesture, but its implications sent shivers racing up and down Shinn's spine. The Lord's elegant hand, each finger tipped by clear, white nails, came to grip the chin of the child before him. A long finger slipped the gag from the captive's mouth. "Young man," he declared, "A great misfortune has befallen you. Speak your name."

Syaoran hesitated briefly before licking his dry lips. "It's … Syaoran."

Raetashi seemed to draw power from the terror slowly manifesting in the boy's wide eyes. "I offer this one chance to you as a gift, Syaoran. Speak the truth now, and I shall spare you. I understand you journey alongside the Winged Goddess – where is she?"

In Syaoran's glare gleamed defiance. Shinn idly wondered how he could still have strength. "Even if I knew, I would never tell you."

Raetashi's eyes narrowed. "Choose your words carefully, little one, for you will regret tempting me."

Syaoran retorted, "I do not regret sacrificing myself for Sakura and my friends. If my death means that they will live then so be it."

His words were met with a solemn smile. "You are indeed a foolish child if you think I would so easily allow you to die." The boy's eyes were hard and furious, yet Shinn saw the terror creeping about his gaze. "Now spend a moment here, Syaoran, in contemplation. Do not hastily condemn yourself. Your so-called friends have abandoned you. What use is there in forfeiting your life for people who care nothing of you?"

Syaoran obviously tried to remain fervent in his opposition, but the color drained further from his pale cheeks. A great many things shone in the youth's bright eyes: fear, sorrow, loss, confusion. Shinn was both delighted and decimated at the sight. In that instant, the proud and noble young man did appear nothing more than a frightened child. "You lie, Lord Raetashi," he snapped.

"An arrogant assumption," the Lord declared, clearly pleased that he had so easily dented his prisoner's resolve.

"No," Syaoran said, his stoic composure immediately returning, "a logical conclusion, for you have many reasons to deceive me, and I have no cause to believe you."

The Lord gave an amused chuckle. "You are indeed clever, Syaoran. However, that will not save you, for I know your fear. I know death terrifies you. I can see it in your eyes." Again the boy grew pale. Shinn almost thought he heard the prisoner draw a shaking, short breath. "I ask you now: where is the Winged Goddess?"

The question hung on the still air. Upon it was a clear threat. It rang of torture, of agony and anguish.

"Answer truthfully, Syaoran." The words left Shinn's mouth causing Syaoran to look at him, dismay and anger drawing his face tight. A connection was made then, unexpected but potent nonetheless. Deep brown eyes locked upon emerald green.

Then Syaoran turned away. His silence his answer, the sealing of his fate.

Raetashi seemed thoroughly intrigued. "It seems, Shinn, that this boy wishes to die alone. How pitiful. Is that it, Syaoran? Is this the fate you wish?"

Then came a horrible silence. Syaoran looked down. He sighed gently, taking in what he was sure would be his last breath of fresh air. "I will not betray Sakura," Syaoran finally said quietly, coldly. Then his glare returned to Raetashi, hardened by his rage. "If you want to find her, find her yourself!"

The man's face remained impassive, even though at his side Shinn shook with fear. He knew what would become of the boy. Such loyalty would be met only with more pain and a slow, deliberately painful death.

"So be it," Raetashi lowly announced. He looked to the men at the Syaoran's side. "Take this miserable child down into the depths of the prison. Spill his blood and make him regret his reckless words."

Smiling, the men rallied in elation at their Lord's orders. The one behind Syaoran hauled him to his feet roughly. They prodded the forlorn boy with their weapons, drawing fresh blood, as they forced him to march.

Syaoran did not struggle, his eyes closed and his head bowed. The wind swept by over the barren, gray plain and picked up his hair in a soft caress, blowing it across his face. The faintest glimmer of wetness upon the boy's cheek glistened in the sun as the prisoner was led to the dungeon.

WMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMWM

Pain.

Pain and heat.

And fear.

Agony. Horrible anguish and torturous torment.

"_This will be your existence now. Never again will you know joy. You will live in darkness until you parish! And I will find the Winged Goddess – your sacrifice is in vain!"_

The words hurt as they filled his mind, the memory piercing. "No," he moaned through clenched teeth.

"_Why do you resist this? You cannot contend my power. I will triumph, and you will die just as the Winged Goddess will. This you cannot fight or prevent it. You are a fool to think you can keep her location hidden from him!" _

"I will not give up." There was the sound of his voice, but in the haze of delirium he was not sure whether or not he spoke his thought. The tone sounded beaten and deflated. Alien.

"_Fool! You are but a child. You are blind and naïve and vainly hopeful. Do you hope to escape? You will not! Do you hope to die? This freedom I will not allow you! You cannot possibly hope to fight me! You pathetic child!"_

Rage stroked fire into his mind. "I am not a child!"

A thousand taunts. Painful jeers. This was his world, and he could ignore it no more than he could the weight of the burning secret he held within.

_Somebody please help me!_

He opened his eyes. For a long time, he did nothing but breathe, each loud rush of air echoing between the black walls of his cell. The air was musty and stank of sweat and blood, but he sucked it in desperately. He clawed at his composure, trying to slow the racing of his erratic heart, fighting to will his mind and body into some sort of calm. Despair welled up inside him, threatening his tenuous strength, and tears stung his eyes. _Do not cry,_ came the vehement order of his mind. _Do not! Do not give in!_

It had been two days since his arrival. Or had it? He really wasn't even sure.

He teetered between utter desolation and fleeting tranquility for a moment or so, struggling to ward away the distress. Finally, the vigor of his heart triumphed, and the overwhelming crush of his depression abated. The vile voice, a memory of so many vicious mocks, insults, and threats from the twisted mouth of Raetashi, fled into the shadow.

Undoubtedly it would assail him if he stupidly should sleep again.

He would have to be stronger. The last beating left him too worn and hurt to fight against them, much less the demands of his battered body, and the last memory to flit across his numb mind was the laughter of the men as one slammed him to the floor. He had mercifully lapsed into shadows as his head cracked against the black stone.

The pain came unbidden. Again he felt the blow, his skull wracking in hot agony. He hissed and closed his eyes at the spinning shadows, fighting against the dizziness that clenched his stomach painfully. In the minutes that followed he had to concentrate on breathing, fiery pain lacing his body in great, debilitating shocks. An eternity of hurt anguished him, the rush of blood between his ears loud enough to deafen. All he could do was ride it out, struggling simply to survive in its wake as wave after wave battered him.

Then this too passed.

He gasped, sweat rolling down his flushed, bloodied face, as the sharp grasp of agony released him. Darkness tempted him, but he would not oblige the call of sleep this time. It was a false security by which he could not afford to be enticed.

Syaoran licked dry lips and struggled now to sit up, ignoring the wail of his injuries. After a few moments of exertion, he managed to right himself. The effort had worn him, and tiredly he leaned back into the cold, dry wall of his cell, closing his eyes as once again the abyss of black and stone around him swirled and spun. Once his nausea subsided, he took stock of his wounds, new and old. Bruises and bleeding welts covered his skin. His broken ribs had not healed, constantly aggravated by the abuse, leaving a massive blue and red mark on his lower chest.

His back was numb. It frightened and disgusted him to picture what the skin must have looked like, crossed and ripped by the sharp snap of whips, torn, inflamed, and bloody. The wounds were serious enough to be comforted by the cool rock they touched, and for the numbing effects of the chilly air Syaoran was glad. His shirt and pants were now nothing more than mere rags that clung to his limp form. He could hardly stand to move the fingers of his left hand. In the meager light that streamed through the wrought iron bars of the cage door, he could see how swollen the digits had become.

As a punishment for trying to escape moments after having arrived, Raetashi had ordered the bones of his wrist shattered. The limb lay uselessly in his lap, distended and enlarged. The clasp of the manacles tightly binding his hands together before him did little to reduce the agony, the metal digging into the wound and crushing torn muscles and broken bones. It was a cruel fact; he could not make much use even of his good hand, for to do so he would have to move them together, and his left was far too pained. It throbbed excruciatingly in time with his agonized heart.

Syaoran blinked a few times. This nightmarish cell, devoid of life and light, was suffocating him. Still everything seemed horridly blurry. Despite the pain, he raised his right hand to the side of his head and felt for the extent of the injury. There was slick wetness matted in his thick hair and he winced as his inquisitive and light fingertips probed the extent of the gash. It was quite deep, but the bone had not been harmed. Still it bled profusely and he felt lightheaded.

Breathing slowly was the only way to keep the panic at bay, even though it pained him to concentrate on the swell of his chest. He was so thirsty and hungry; they gave him only enough water to survive. He was too exhausted and disoriented to be still, so he simply let himself shake and shiver in the cold and agony.

His hair was two shades darker with dirt and his own blood. Raetashi decreed that their prisoner was to have no dignity. He would not lose hope, however, and he would not surrender. He would not betray the others.

As the days had dragged on and the pain grew worse, worry and fear gnawed at his resolution. Syaoran swallowed heavily, his face wound tightly into a grimace, as he tipped his head upward. His own weakness made him sick. Death he would have faced, though it greatly terrified him. However, the unsettling prospect of forever remaining a slave to Raetashi's cruelty now frightened him more, and he feared the depraved man would never allow him to die. Something vicious and sadistic crawled into Raetashi's cold, calm, and beady gaze whenever he descended to witness his men beat their captive. The cruel glint laughed and danced in the Lord's eyes when they beat Syaoran with their filthy hands and broke his skin with their evil weapons, spilling blood and tears.

Raetashi reveled in his screams. Such a base and malicious twist of good and reason! Though it riled Syaoran to consider it, he found he could not disregard it. That wicked little grin, that horrible and hungry leer troubled him greatly, for he knew it well.

The silence was heavy, and he longed to hear the entertaining and heartening stupidity of Fay and Kurogane. He prayed that they all were well. So great was the yearning to see them that it shook him. Sakura's friendly smile invaded his mind, and there it lingered. He desperately pained for days of the past, when things were simpler, when hearts were unburdened. Syaoran dreamed again that he was in the Kingdom of Clow, listening to Sakura laugh at their silly games. The memories brought tears to his eyes. Would he ever see Sakura again?

An angry cry of frustrated despair fled his lips, and he balled his right hand into a fist tight enough to draw blood from his palm. _Curse you, Shinn! I hope Kurogane slices you in two!_ Tears threatened again, but he was too furious and frightened to cry.

After a moment, he regained himself. His ire gave him strength, but he would not pity himself. He had chosen this fate willingly. And though his memories, wishes, and dreams hurt him, they drove him to have hope. If Raetashi took away that, he truly would be reduced to heartless, helpless, pitiful shadow.

Time passed, and he thought of many things. He thought of his friends. He thought of home. He thought of his promise to Sakura and how he may never be able to fulfill it.

There came talk down the hall. He stilled his voice and strained his ears. A man's voice came first, his words lined with desperation. "My Lord, you must understand, I meant no disrespect!"

"You disgust me, Shinn." A deep voice, livid with cold anger. Raetashi. "How can there be absolutely no trace of them! You have failed me and for this, I shall kill you." The words were cold and evil.

A terrified shriek.

"Please, Lord! We've searched everywhere! There was just one mentioning of a strange man with a long sword in the town of Bircham but that is it!"

Silence a moment. Syaoran's brow furrowed in confusion. "A strange man? Of what sort?" Raetashi questioned slowly, his tone slithering through the air.

Shinn's response was quick, the words nearly slurring. "I don't know. The description matches that of one of the men who was traveling with the Winged Goddess!"

Syaoran's heart stopped. For a moment, he could not think or breathe. _Kurogane is alive! That meant that they must have escaped! Mokona had reached them in time!_

"A trader said that he came into town but said nothing of whom he was or where he was going! He left as quickly as he came! We inquired about him but he was gone and left no traces to follow!"

Neither Raetashi nor Syaoran listened to Shinn's rambling. "Did the man have anyone with him?!" the Lord snapped loudly. Syaoran felt the blood drain from his face. He found he could do nothing in his worry and fear but listen. "Answer, you fool!"

"No, my Lord."

Raetashi growled. Then there was the thunder of footsteps slapping against the stone tunnel. Syaoran closed his eyes briefly, knowing what was coming and dreading it. There was angry shouting and a squeal. Then the door to his cell slammed open.

Black robes vanished against the black of the prison and the demon that bore them matched the shadows well. Syaoran looked up to Raetashi, searching for strength. If Kurogane was alive then they all must have been alright!

"It seems that your companions have reappeared," the man sneered, gripping his staff tightly as the orb containing the feather glimmered in the dim light. Syaoran said nothing, fury glinting in his eyes, as he stared at Raetashi. He ground his teeth. A long silent moment passed, wrought with tension and rage. Shinn watched the display numbly, shying backwards to the men that had entered. The glares between captive and captor crackled with lightning. Then Raetashi howled in anger and ripped his staff upward.

Syaoran could not struggle as an incredible force grabbed him. Weightlessly he was flung backwards, and the second of flight seemed to last forever. Then he struck the wall hard, and his wounded back flared in wrenching agony. His world shattered, and he screamed.

As the young prisoner sunk to the floor in a breathless daze of hurt, leaving a sick trail of blood down the wall, Raetashi's eyes burned in anger. "Speak, you fool!" he demanded. Then he ripped the staff around.

Again the intangible weight struck the poor boy, sending him crashing into the far wall of the room. This time Syaoran could not cry out, his lungs burning for air, his heart pumping pain all around his body. The force held him pressed to the wall, binding him to the surface with invisible ties, and he could not find the strength to even cry.

Like a demon of the deep, Raetashi stepped closer. Syaoran writhed helplessly as he was squeezed and pulled. Through blurry, teary eyes, he watched the man advance upon his body. "You told the Winged Goddess about the key to my power," Raetashi hissed, narrowing his fiery eyes. The air around his wounded chest constricted, grinding bone into bone, and Syaoran gasped. "Tell me, Syaoran, or I will break every bone in your body!"

He choked, tears running down his bloody face. "No," he grunted through clenched teeth. Terror and hatred drove him. "I did not!"

One of his slowly healing ribs snapped and he howled. "You lie, boy. Do not test me!" Another sickening crack.

Syaoran was slipping away from life. Bright, thick blood dripped to the floor. "Please," he moaned weakly, terrified of the darkness all around him, desperate to stop the pain.

Raetashi looked amused. With a small grunt of satisfaction, he neared the hapless prisoner. His long, white hand came to cup Syaoran's quivering chin. The elegant thumb wiped a tear coursing its way down Syaoran's pale cheek. "I know your pain. You are alone here. No one will save you. No one will help you. Your misery is great, and you doubt that it will in the end avail you."

Syaoran felt a sob well up in his throat. Every part of his body was screaming in intense agony. The words were soft, almost comforting, a balm to his brutalized soul. He wanted to relent then, to let go this painful choice, and find release. He almost did give into the want of his weary heart and worn body. Only the familiar sadistic glint of Raetashi's eyes kept him attached to reason. The man would never care for his plight or free him from his hurt!

Yet the strength to defy was fading into the swallowing blackness. Raetashi smiled. It was a sick sight. "Tell me where the Winged Goddess is, Syaoran. Your needless suffering wears you. I will release you from it, if you only say what I want." Syaoran whimpered, tears flooding his eyes. The grip upon his jaw turned harsh, the long white nails stabbing into young flesh. "Tell me!"

"No!" Syaoran cried loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. His defiance was immediately rewarded. The undetectable ties that bound him to the wall suddenly repulsed him, sending him hurtling forward at frightening speeds. With a bone-jarring crunch, his struck the opposite wall once more.

Intense agony burst through him and he slumped to the floor. The ache stabbed him. He tried to lean up, but he was torn and broken inside. He tasted something warm and bitter. For a moment he could make no sense of it, his mind as jumbled as his body. Then panic pulsed through him. All he could do to stop from choking on his own blood was weakly turn over, the red gore spilling from his mouth as he painfully coughed and retched.

A long time seemed to pass. For Syaoran, it was an eternity of grief and terror, of pain and exhaustion, and his body shook in its defeat. He collapsed in a pool of his blood. Then, over the ringing in his ears, a conversation came again. "Pitiful boy. His loyalty will destroy him." Had Syaoran been aware enough to make sense of what he heard, he would have bristled at the Raetashi's mocking tones.

"What are we to do now?" one of the men that had entered asked.

"The Winged Goddess is out there somewhere."

A quiet moment. Syaoran concentrated on breathing. He could not find the strength to move. He felt detached from his body, the pain a numb and foreign experience. His limbs were limp and would not heed to his commands. His eyes were slipping shut no matter how he sought to fight it. "The boy is getting weaker and the prophecy closer to coming true."

Shinn spoke again. "What of her companions?"

"They are but insignificant insects. Let them valiantly die trying to protect her."

"And if they do not?" countered Shinn. "Respectfully, my Lord, they would reach the castle. You would be trapped and if the prophecy becomes reality, you would loose your power."

"What would you suggest?" Raetashi asked after a quiet moment.

"We must find them."

Raetashi seemed to contemplate before glancing down at the prisoner at his feet. "It was my understanding that the Winged Goddess could travel across the worlds. It makes me wonder, is it just the feather that keeps her here? Or is it something more?"

Deep inside, Syaoran screamed.

"Perhaps you will prove useful even if you refuse to speak." Raetashi smirked, causing the beaten youth to shudder.

Shinn blinked in confusion. "The boy?"

"Make sure he doesn't die." Raetashi said harshly, "I may still need him alive after all."

Shinn nodded, his eyes drifting down to the prisoner. After all the damage the boy had sustained, he wondered if that were even possible. "My Lord?"

"Clean his wounds and feed him. That should be enough to at least keep him alive for a little while longer."

Then an eerie silence came, long and steady. The black sea of suffering held the young prisoner, squeezing his light, choking his heart. He could not struggle. Falling footsteps, swishing robes. A quiet breath against the stillness. Dimly he felt a hand touch his face. "You are my ace in this game," Raetashi quietly told him. "I'm willing to bet that it is you who keeps the Winged Goddess in this world for she will not leave without you."

The cold, hard grasp left. With a shrill whine, the door to the cell slammed shut.

Syaoran faded away in his pain and the cell grew silent.

**TBC**

_Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. That's probably as bad as it will get for Syaoran. This chapter actually made me cry. I really don't like hurting him. Help is on the way. Please review ok? Thanks. Any advice or help is appreciated. _

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_


	7. Rising Darkness

_Hi All!_

_Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC. Wish I did though. Also, this is a joint work with my friends Jen and Casi. Thanks guys.**_

_**WARNINGS: Violence and Syaoran torture – though I figure you all expect that now eh? **_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #7: Rising Darkness**

Stealthily, Kurogane lead the group on as they crept into the valley. Jagged crags and rocky fissures loomed dark and foreboding in what they could only assume was Raetashi's kingdom.

This was one place that Kurogane had never been and if he had had any choice, he would certainly never have come. But somewhere in this foul land he knew that Syaoran, the boy he had come to love as a son, was being held captive. That was an intolerable thought. Perhaps what was even worse was that he could already be dead. The atmosphere that blanketed the valley was thick with the odor of death and offered little hope to the weary travelers.

Kurogane, Fai, Sakura and Mokona had left the town behind and had followed the stranger's directions all the way to the loathsome place they found themselves in now.

Silently, Kurogane shifted the weight of his weapon on his back. Nobody had spoken since they had scaled the cliffs and begun their descent into the valley. Even Mokona had remained silent and had settled to perch himself on Fai's shoulder with his ears drooped.

As the group moved downward towards the castle that loomed in the distance, Kurogane heard Sakura let out a sharp gasp. Both Fai and Kurogane jumped and turned around to see what had created the disturbance.

"Syaoran is in there." She whispered softly. "And he's hurt, he… he…"

"We have to get in there." Fai agreed, his blue eyes skimming over the numerous scouts that separated them from the main gate of what had to be Raetashi's castle.

"I will take them out with one strike," Kurogane declared and made a move to draw his sword.

Fai panicked. Scrambling, he staggered over and grabbed Kurogane's hand. "Wait! If we create too much of a disturbance then they may just kill Syaoran before we even have a chance to get to him."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kurogane demanded testily. Deep down, he knew the mage was right but his concern for their friend was beginning to manifest itself.

Fai looked around and motioned towards a small crevice in the mountains, several yards from where they were currently hiding. They could clearly see a set of caves that many of Raetashi's soldiers were coming out of and they could only assume that the tunnel also lead into the castle. Fortunately, they were still far enough away as to not be spotted by any scouts. Currently they were all crouched low beneath an overhanging rock ledge that hid them well. Fai explained his plan and it was simple enough in theory but would prove challenging in practice. Night would fall shortly so they were to wait until the cover of darkness. They were going to approach with great stealth and make their way, not to the obvious cave openings in front but to the far side of mountain where he believed they could all use the entrance to slip into the caves unnoticed.

The network of caverns undoubtedly lead to the castle where everyone was convinced Syaoran was being kept. Retrieving Sakura's feather was no longer a priority for any of them. The plan was simple. Sneak in, find Syaoran and get out.

"Regardless of what happens, he must stay together." Fai said to the group as they sat in wait for the sun to go down and end the day.

"What happens if someone sees us?" Sakura asked.

"I will deal with them." Kurogane declared and patted his sidearm for emphasis.

They had all settled into comfortable positions against the rockface and as they waited patiently all their thoughts returned to their friend.

"Do you think Syaoran-kun will be alright?" Sakura asked as her gaze wandered down the mountainside.

Kurogane and Fai exchanged brief glances. Neither one wanted to admit what they both were thinking. It was most likely, judging from what they had heard, that if they found Syaoran in one piece they would be doing well.

"I think you should know that the Lord of this world is not kind to his prisoners," Kurogane told her finally. "We have been through this before. You must prepare yourself for the worst."

"But Syaoran is strong," Mokona piped up. "He won't give up."

Fai dropped his gaze. Hadn't he? Had the boy not given up the moment he had left asked him to care for Sakura? He had known he was going to die. That was why he had wanted to ensure that Sakura was safe. Now, Fai was betraying his promise to Syaoran by bringing Sakura on this adventure that was more than likely a search for a dead man. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. They all had made their decision. Any doubts now would only put them in even greater danger.

"It is dark enough." Kurogane declared, snapping Fai out of his thoughts, as he sheathed his sword and stood to indicate they must leave. "Let's go."

"The sun hasn't completely set," Fai pointed out. "You are being reckless."

"The longer we wait, the less chance we have of finding Syaoran alive," Kurogane shot back. "Trust me. We can't afford to waste any time."

The rest of the group followed. For over an hour they climbed up the northern slope of Raetashi's base, the cave entrance that they sought was not far up the mountain, but a great distance around it. It took time for the group to climb around the area while trying to hard not to be seen, though none of them saw or heard anything to indicate nearby soldiers.

Nobody complained despite the difficult venture. Even Sakura, whose palms were scrapped and bleeding, didn't hint at any sort of discomfort.

Kurogane led the way and together they clambered over rock, stone, bush, and dirt. It was a rather hard climb but eventually they found what they were looking for.

"The cave is just up ahead." Kurogane said, indicating a slight bend in their path. They made their way around the corner and Kurogane smiled when he saw the pile of rocks that lay seemingly undisturbed.

"Help me with these rocks." Kurogane requested as he started to move the stones away from the entrance. Kurogane and Fai took care of the larger rocks while Sakura and Mokona moved the smaller ones. Eventually they cleared all the stones. Kurogane leaned into the cave, peering around. There were rather old cobwebs nearby and no fresh foot prints to indicate that anyone had been in the passage-way recently.

"All seems clear." He announced. The entrance was rather small, but it depended on who you took into consideration was going in. Sakura had no trouble at all getting through the entrance and Kurogane and Fai took only slightly longer to squeeze themselves in. They were all in shortly enough and together they stood staring down the long passage.

It was then that Kurogane wished they had bought some sort of torch for there was next to no light in the tunnel. These parts of the tunnels were long and narrow enough for only Sakura and Mokona side by side. The ceiling held jagged stones that looked as though they would fall at any moment and the ground was hard, harder than most and loud when walked on. They had reached the beginning of the end of their journey. Just beneath Raetashi's own castle they now stood.

No one spoke after that and they ventured in silence, further into the cavern. Into the heart of evil.

The caves were wretchedly dark and the pure black walls seemed to soak up all light. Every footstep the group took echoed for what seemed an eternity, and every second seemed like minutes. No words were spoken between the company as they slowly made their way through the caves. They walked for only a dozen or more minutes down the first hallway before they came to a section that was blocked off by a pile of rocks.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, her voice just under a whisper.

"I don't think we are the first ones to use this passage way," Kurogane explained. He bent down and began removing the rocks. Together the group cleared the entrance swiftly and were able to see into the dark halls of the lower levels of Raetashi's castle.

It was just as dark as the hall in which they stood, but the floor did not seem as loud when walked on. There were clear indications that someone had been by this area a short time ago, but they had obviously paid the tunnel no mind. The walls and floor seemed to vibrate slightly beneath their feet, and the company thought there was a voice that went with the movement of the floor. It was almost as if the ground were speaking in a low whisper, more like a murmuring without real words than anything else. The small group replaced the rocks once again, knowing that this could very well also be their method of escape. The halls were wider than they had expected, with room enough for three to walk side by side.

They spoke not a word to one another, and ventured silently into the castle one step at a time. Several torches were mounted at random intervals, providing just enough light for the group to see by. The highest levels of caution were used by the company and they took no chances. All corners were waited behind in case the sound of soldiers drew near, and they moved with little haste so as not to miss any men that may be hiding in the shadows. After half an hour of silent journey they had still encountered no enemies, though they could all sense that some soldiers were nearby.

Finally the silence was broken when Sakura asked softly, "Kurogane, how do you know where we are going?"

Kurogane stopped and lowered himself to speak to the princess directly, "I don't. That doesn't mean we should give up looking. We will find Syaoran. Trust me."

Sakura nodded, her eyes telling all that needed to be said; she completely trusted Kurogane and would follow him wherever he went.

Kurogane led the way once more and again stopped when they reached a turn in the corridor. He leaned against the wall and listened. His face hardened and it was clear to all that he heard something on the other side. Crouching down low, he turned to the group and bid them to make no noise, he then peered around the corner for only the briefest of moments. He motioned for his companions to back up and they did so without question. Standing at full alert, with his sword pulled and ready, Kurogane waited.

Seconds later a lone guard turned the corner. Before he could even shout a cry of alarm Kurogane had wrapped his arm around his head and covered his mouth, he then plunged his sword deep into the man's back. The guard cried out but his voice was muffled by Kurogane. The samurai pulled his sword free and caught the limp body of the soldier as it fell lifeless into his arms. Wordlessly he pulled him further back to a darker section of tunnel. Fai felt Sakura cringe and stagger backward. He reached out and gently turned her around so her face was resting in his chest. She shouldn't have had to see that. They left the body in a forgotten corner, the first of many that would fall beneath them.

"Let's go." Kurogane bid them softly as he moved to lead the way once more. The group followed without question, blindly walking into corridors that would hold only death and destruction.

Mokona and Sakura were both disturbed to be returning to the darkness of tunnels, with their stale air, and compact hallways, but they both kept their feelings to themselves, knowing they were not to talk and should simply be focused on finding Syaoran.

As before, Kurogane led the company around bends and passages, never faltering in his step but always being cautious as to their movements. To Sakura, the darkness seemed endless as they entered a section of the caves that was cut off from all sources of light..

Still they continued onward. More tense minutes passed and light returned to the caves by way of hanging torches. The tunnel went straight for some time but eventually they could see a section of passages ahead of them that clearly split into several directions. Not only that, but also in the next corridor they could hear the shrill voices of soldiers. It didn't sound as though there were a great number of men, but there was at least a dozen and the company knew the next few steps must be taken with great wariness.

They had not thought they could make it through the tunnels without running into the soldiers, on the contrary they felt quite fortunate to have gotten this far with so little trouble, but feelings were still mixed as they were about to face Raetashi's army on their own ground. But they were prepared for this and all stood ready for the fight that would soon be engaged.

At Fai's signal, Kurogane raised his sword, calling forth a spell that targeted the torches that hung from the ceiling and extinguished every flame. The halls were now enshrouded in total darkness. The men shouted in confusion and could be heard stumbling about. Out of darkness, the company attacked! Fai and Kurogane rushed forward into the corridor, weapons drawn and ready. The men never knew where the attack came from and none escaped as the group slashed and stabbed at all that was moving. They flanked through the corridors, making sure to keep away from each other so as not to wound a companion in battle.

Raetashi's men screamed in pain and others ran about looking for a way of escape. They knew not who attacked them, or how many there may be and the company fought ferociously. No one was spared from Kurogane's sword, which struck strong killing blows, or Fai's bo that hacked at the them, ending their pitiful lives. Sooner than it seemed the battle was over.

None of the company sustained any injuries and the floor was littered with the bodies of dead soldiers. They had won this battle, but there was still a war to fight.

"We need to keep moving." Kurogane said. Fai nodded in agreement and allowed Kurogane to lead the way once more. Sakura and Mokona also tagged along in the rear. There was still far to go.

An hour after their first battle, they had already encountered more guards on three more occasions. They used the same strategy every time, attacking their unsuspecting enemy in the dark, and so far had sustained no injuries to their company. Things were going as well as could be hoped, each encounter they had had included no more than two dozen men, an easily overcome number with a group as strong as themselves. With each strike they grew closer to finding Syaoran.

Together now, they walked cautiously through the poorly lit halls of the castle, always wary of attack and ready for battle. Sakura tried to hide her discomfort that came with being in the dark passages, but was somewhat unsuccessful. Still, her mind was plagued with other thoughts, thoughts of worry for Syaoran who was not with them.So they continued in silence. Talking only when necessary, and sometimes not even then. They would often use hand signals to get their message across so as to make no noise at all. They eventually reached another area that was filled with a great number of guards. Kurogane stopped them and signaled for all to make their weapons ready. As always Kurogane extinguished all sources of light, and then attacked. These men were slightly more disciplined than those they had faced so far, and didn't immediately panic as the darkness fell. Instead they stood ready to fight, but Kurogane and Fai had the advantage of surprise.

The guards fell, one by one, though the battle took longer than usual due to the size and strength of their opponents. At one point Fai suffered a blow to the head as he was shoved roughly into the wall, but Kurogane was close by and struck out at his friend's assailant with fierce determination. The soldier staggered back and fled. It was long minutes before all their enemies were struck down, and everyone was exhausted by the fight.

"We must keep going," Kurogane told them as he straightened.

"We can not hope to overtake the entire castle without allowing time to regain our strength." Fai replied as he rubbed the bump on his head and sat against the wall. He eyes drifted over to Sakura who also was beginning to show signs of fatigue."

Kurogane hesitated. "We can't." He told them firmly.

"I think we have to," Fai answered and motioned to where Sakura was now slumped against the wall."

With a grunt, Kurogane re-sheathed his sword and looked about the room. It was unlike any area of the mountain they had yet encountered, it was rather large and there were tables and machinery set about everywhere, all with dark tools and sharp weapons strewn about them. "Fine"

WMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMMWMW

Syaoran growled deep inside his throat. The sound was low and unnatural to his ears. He would not pretend that his ragged appearance did not disturb him. The mud, dirt, and blood stained into his skin and his tangled hair disgusted him. His clothes were tatters that clung like scraps of rags to his thinning body. He would not deny the pain he felt. The many wounds inflicted upon him made movement a trying torture. But he had reached the point beyond caring. The blows inflicted by the cruelty of his captors hurt less when he used his anger as a shield.

This was the greatest difference he felt in himself, and though it scared him, he did not know how to fight it. He was not even sure he wanted to, for this rage and panic that was budding inside his heart where his calm, stoic peace once resided was his only weapon against the cruelty forced upon him. He would not fade quietly. They would not so easily take him to his doom.

The reason for his rage this day was much the same as it had been for the last few. And, on this gray, cold morning, he was again rewarded for his impudence. The man's hard fists rammed into his face, sending Syaoran to the hard floor of his cell. The boy wheezed for a moment, blood gushing from his nose, before the ugly man reached down and yanked him by the rope around his neck upwards. As the tough cord tightened, its dry threads bit into the soft flesh of his neck with a painful burn.

"Stupid child," came a guttural hiss. The man's eyes were glowing with sadistic malice. Syaoran glared back with equal hate. He longed often to repay these brutes in kind for all the vile things to which they had subjected him. But he was always kept at a disadvantage. They trussed him so tightly that never would his hands come free. Underneath his fear and disgust, it gave Syaoran some small bit of satisfaction that they feared him enough to keep him bound and leashed like an animal.

He did not show them his panic or his terror. Thus, when the first blows landed, he did not cry out. He lay as still as he could when the soldiers pummeled him with powerful kicks and brutal fists, forcing himself to relax. Though it was agonizing, he knew it was necessary. Fighting back or trying to protect himself resulted in more injury. He had learned quickly that the men lost interest in doling out his punishment when he acted a limp doll instead of a furious combatant. They reveled in his struggles. If that he did not give to them, they would abandon their harassment of him. What they did not realize was the less they injured him, the stronger he would be the following morning to attempt to flee.

Syaoran closed his eyes, keeping a grimace from his face, as the heel of man's massive foot crashed into his exposed belly, bruising the skin and crushing his innards. The youth this time could not stifle a cry. The blow left him gasping, his body shaking in waves of tumultuous pain, and for a moment all he could do was breathe.

"Enough." Syaoran was slow to regain his senses. He loathed the sight that came to him when he did.

Raetashi's placid face yielded so much implicit malice, his eyes veritably glimmering with hot sadism. Syaoran swallowed the bile burning the back of his throat and forced himself to focus, though the shock from the last strike was slow to recede. He could not afford to falter before Raetashi.

The dark lord gave a cold, amused chuckle. "Another escape attempt, Syaoran? Surely by now you must realize it is folly." Raetashi's voice sang a sick tale of twisted lust and untold corruption. "You will never be free of my grasp."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The words had cut through his resolve, and though his anger was driving, his heart wavered. An escape attempt? One could hardly call a feeble motion towards the door that had opened upon his assailants' entry an escape attempt.

Syaoran knew he was in no condition to best so many without a weapon and bound as such. His ribs, though healing, were still a hindrance to his breathing. He had regained some use of his left hand, but still he could not get enough strength into his swollen fingers to grip anything. Each new injury he sustained as well reversed any progress he had made in salvaging his might.

Syaoran felt tears of frustration and fear coming to his eyes. He knew it was all in vain but never would he end his defiance. It was what drove him to fight, even though he knew the endeavor to be fruitless and detrimental. If Raetashi stole his pride, truly he would be broken.

So he blinked back his tears and stifled his hopeless sob. "As long as Sakura is free of you, nothing else matters." he snapped coolly in bold anger.

He did not regret his words, though they were met with harsh brutality. The man holding the rope about his neck yanked it most viciously, and Syaoran was bodily lifted from the cool cell floor. The knot tightened, choking him. His lungs began to burn and he gagged. He vaguely felt warm blood seep from the burns upon his neck. With his hands tied tightly behind his back, there was no way to defend himself. The man laughed as he rammed his fist again into the boy's stomach. Syaoran's scream died as the air rushed from his lungs.

After he was dropped.

Syaoran gasped as he struck the ground, the impact jostling bruises and bones. Above the ringing in his ears he heard laughing. Then the cold tones of the dark lord. "Silly child. Why do you seek to destroy yourself?" asked Raetashi. "Do you take pleasure in your own pain?"

Wetness blurred Syaoran' vision as he sucked in breath after breath, trying to fill his blazing lungs. "I won't give in to you," he gasped, wincing as he struggled to sit up, "I will never tell you want you wish to know, Raetashi."

Raetashi's pleased grin chilled Syaoran. "You act as though you can deny me such. You truly are a silly boy, Syaoran! Tell me, how might I punish you now for your resistance? Though it much amuses me to see a small, pitiful being such as yourself struggle against his fate, you still have yet to answer my questions. You might think yourself wise but you are but a pathetic boy, and I see all things." Syaoran' thundering heart held still a moment. He felt the color drain from his face. "You are biding your time. You do not fight my men when they beat you to lessen injury. Undoubtedly you are conserving your strength to truly make your escape."

Syaoran felt his soul shake. For days this had been his thought. Being so easily disarmed of it chilled him. Truly Raetashi's sick logic was deadly! The man cruelly scrutinized him. "I see now from your paling cheeks that I am indeed right. Your face betrays much, Syaoran."

Anger coursed through Syaoran, and he felt his composure flutter. Again the murderous rage piqued. Raetashi's belittling of him hurt in some ways more than the bruises and blood. How he wished he could remove that nasty, sadistic, smug grin from the man's face! Days ago he had begun to wonder why Raetashi had not killed him. It made little sense to Syaoran, and he had had a great deal of time to ponder the bleak prospect.

Surely he was of no use to him now. Raetashi had already come to realize that his friends were coming to look for him. Though Syaoran prayed he had done nothing to aid in the man's disastrous conclusions, he still felt horrible and guilty that he had failed in protecting Sakura. Why did they keep him alive? As Syaoran had considered it, two reasons came to him. Raetashi had made many assumptions in his reasoning. Though Syaoran knew them to be true, the man was not stupid. Killing Syaoran would mean destroying the last known link with Sakura. That was likely a risk Raetashi would not take. This seemed a trifle concern to Syaoran, for though he revealed nothing of his painful defeat, he knew Raetashi had discovered the truth. The latter motive disturbed the boy greatly.

Here again was the sick obsession in Raetashi's eyes, the hungry lust to intimidate and destroy. He needed no great intelligence to see that his suffering gave the dark lord great delight and gratification. As base as it might be, Raetashi would not have his entertainment perish. Syaoran hated him for reducing him to mere object to use and abuse!

"You are crazy, Raetashi," Syaoran hissed. His tone was seething in burning resentment and spite. "It is you who is the fool if you think that you can keep Sakura from reaching the feather. My friends will defeat you and you will be reduced to nothing! Just as you should be!"

The harsh truths did not go unheeded. Syaoran felt euphoric as he detected the smallest hints of fear and worry in cruel man before him. In a flash they were gone. Raetashi glared upon the boy, black ire in his eyes. "Insolent child!" The brilliant auburn eyes of the youth locked upon the black gaze of the dark lord, and in this they warred. Then Raetashi grinned slowly and crookedly. "I tire of you, Syaoran. Your continual defiance disgusts me."

The prisoner's face hardened. "Then kill me. I will not submit to you, Raetashi." The statement hurt, but he pushed it from his mouth. In truth he was terrified.

Raetashi shook his head. "My dear Syaoran, I grow weary of your infernal loyalty. It's repulsive and I promise you that before I am through with you, you will submit to me." Syaoran stiffened. "I will see you destroyed for your contempt! You have wasted much of my time. I shall rid you of your means to defy." The man's expression was cold and placid as he turned to his men. "Beat him until he hasn't the strength to raise his pathetic form from the floor."

As Raetashi barked out the order, Shinn and one of his soldiers came racing around the corner and into the cell. Both appeared out of breath and motioned for the lord to speak with them. Something had happened. Raetashi gave Syaoran one last disapproving glare before he turned his attention to the two men.

Cold terror washed over Syaoran. His heart boomed painfully in his chest as the men around him smiled malevolently. With his hands bound and the rope about his neck taut, he could do nothing besides wriggle as the massive soldiers came upon him.

"No!"

The one holding the rope slammed his huge, meaty hand around Syaoran's pale throat, holding him to the ground with a crushing grip. The boy could barely breathe, and panic and instinct directed his battered body in its struggle.

As the other men circled, the one restraining him smiled. Blackness bordered the world for Syaoran, hungrily devouring the scene, and his body was burning. He kicked vainly. Vaguely he felt his toes strike something firm and heard a squeal. The small victory was lost to him, for more soldiers were quick to join their comrades in traumatizing their prisoner.

A fist slammed into his temple, and he could no longer see. He could not breathe. Rough fingernails raked through his ragged hair, pulling and ripping. Another scraped down the skin of his chest "Stupid, stupid child," came a quiet snarl.

The beating continued and Syaoran knew his strength was fleeting and his heart was heavy with the burden of his destiny. He would never escape. He would never again see Sakura smile at him. He would no longer enjoy the sound Fai and Kurogane quarreling amongst one another. This was his fate. They were going to kill him.

His body ached and his soul shriveled. He felt dirty breathing the air and sick resting upon the ground. The boy closed his eyes and swallowed the sob trapped in his throat. Hopelessly, he waited for the beating to stop.

His senses were screaming a warning, but Syaoran could not understand what they were trying to tell him. Their alert was strong enough to jostle the disoriented boy into attempting to stand, but his brutalized legs painfully reminded him that they would not support his weight, and he slumped, defeated and frightened. He could do nothing, he realized, but sit and listen.

Syaoran' wide eyes darted all around him. Raetashi's men had backed off, making way for their lord to pass between them. Syaoran released a slow, painful breath and tried once more to rise. He did not know the nature of this danger that his mind was belting out to him, but he was sure he needed to get away. The air hung still with unsaid and unnatural threat, and it hurt the prisoner to breathe it as he grunted quietly.

His leg muscles cramped uncooperatively. He cursed himself for his failing endurance and Raetashi for his abuse! He could not stand, much less run. Panicked, Syaoran raised his bound hands up to his mouth and, using his teeth as an anchor upon one of the loops, pulled at the ropes. They were securely fastened; tugging at them did nothing. He had doubted it would, but he could not simply allow himself to be the victim of whatever his senses were warning him again.

His movements had drawn the interest of Raetashi's men and Syaoran dropped his hands. Chilling desperation stilled his racing heart as their eyes ate at his fear hungrily. He had to get away. The warning rose to a scream in his mind. He had to now!

Aggravated tears burned his eyes as once more he tried to stand. The effort beaded sweat upon his temples and he could not stifle his groan of agony as he carefully yet rapidly tried to put his weight upon his torn feet. The soldiers laughed heartily at his feeble endeavor, clearly amused. Syaoran tried to take a step but hot pain shot up his calf and knee, and he staggered and fell.

A fist wrapped into his hair as he lay gasping on the ground and hauled him up. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see their malicious stares. The man pitched him forward carelessly, and the youth stumbled, skidding across the hard floor before collapsing once more. For a moment he remained still, gasping for breath, clawing at his composure and his resolve. Then he was made to look skyward.

Raetashi smiled broadly. "It seems," he said evenly, his voice betraying no small amount of satisfaction, "That your friends have arrived." In his hand, he held a peculiar glass orb that swirled of dark blues and purples. Within it shimmered a soft white feather – Sakura's feather. It rested innocently upon the white palm, long, elegant fingers clasping it tenderly. "Take a look. See how futile your defiance has become. They came looking for _you._"

He did not want to gaze into the orb, but he found he could not resist. His wide eyes were drawn to its swirling, lulling colors despite his deep desire to avert them and his fear. The tempest of deep hues shattered, burned away by angry flames, and Syaoran winced.

The boy stopped breathing.

Sakura and the others were wondering about the lower levels of the castle. They had come because of him. They would die trying to free him instead of leaving this world as they should have. What horrible fate had Syaoran pushed upon them? Terror and anger clenched every muscle of his body, and he watched numbly as the vision faded, leaving the glass stone once again as dark and forbidding as night. Shocked, he looked up to Raetashi. "You monster…" he hissed.

Raetashi laughed outright. "Child! I have found the Winged Goddess! I told you I would, did I not? I warned you that it was inevitable, unstoppable! She came right to me!" The demented man's tone was twisted to almost a high pitch in pure, jovial elation.

Syaoran lowered his eyes. Whatever strength and courage had driven him now faded quickly and without regard to his present predicament, leaving him reduced to shuddering in defeat. A tear escaped and streaked down his dirtied cheek as he bit into his quivering lower lip. It could not be!

The silent moment did not last long, Raetashi's hand found its way to the boy's chin, lifting Syaoran' ashen face. "My poor, disillusioned boy," he said quietly. In his voice was unspeakable danger and the prisoner's mind screamed in warning. Syaoran jerked, but the nails tightened upon his jaw, holding him immobile. Behind him the soldiers' rough grips upon his shoulders and hair kept him kneeling. Panic slowly crawled into the pit of Syaoran' stomach. His pulse raced. He could not break free!

Raetashi smiled cruelly. "Do you remember what I told you? That you would help me – be it willingly or unwillingly? Well, the time has come."

Syaoran grunted, tears filling his eyes and collecting in a stinging pool. He could hardly breathe. Terror shook him to his very core, and he wriggled vainly. When it become clear he would not answer, Raetashi grinned again, arrogant and unfazed. "I told you then," he reminded, his tone, though soft, sounding low and vicious, "-that I would settle for your unwilling assistance," Syaoran bit into his tongue until the warm bitterness of his blood trickled into his mouth. Raetashi was calm as he handed the orb to a nearby, leering soldier. Gently his other hand pressed to the quivering boy's cheek. "I believe it is time I kept my word."

Before the terrified Syaoran could even think to struggle, Raetashi's grip turned hard, the long fingers cutting into the flesh of his face. He could not look away as Raetashi's black eyes locked unto his own and dug inside him. The man was chanting, lowly and quietly, and the words were rough and rotten. The serene gaze crackled with power from the feather which did not belong to him, and Syaoran choked on his sobbing breath as the strangest of sensations came to him through the grip upon him.

At first it was merely uncomfortable, crawling over his body with a sick caress of augmenting evil. When it reached his chest, it turned into a consuming fire that burned and ripped. Shear agony coursed over him, and he was helpless in its grasp. Something inside him was dying, crushed by the darkness. He could feel it wither, and it hurt and frightened him like nothing had ever before. The part of his mind still clinging to his sanity ordered his limp body to move, to do anything to prevent this.

_No! Fight!_

But he was helpless. The pain turned the world violent and white. Raetashi's eyes would not release him, and the man glowed bloodily in the bleached surroundings. Syaoran felt his mind crack, his sight shift, and his soul was raggedly crushed.

The boy screamed.

The savage deed was done.

A quiet moment then passed. Raetashi released Syaoran. The dark lord wobbled a bit, apparently drained and winded from his exertions. He opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to taunt further or gloat his victory, but closed it slowly, for the words would fall to deaf ears. His prisoner had mercifully passed out at his feet.

Calmly, he turned to Shinn who had observed what had happened in silence. "Prepare him. It is time."

WMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMMWMWMWMMW

The silence was shattered by a heart-stopping scream that filled the dark passages and reverberated off of every wall. It was a sound of torment and pain that assaulted the ears of the group and threatened to bring tears to their eyes. After long seconds, nearly half a minute, the scream ended and became only an echo. But still it rang out, loud and clear within the minds of the Sakura and her friends.

"I sense a feather!" Mokona suddenly chirped and jolted upright. "It's strong!"

"My god." Kurogane muttered under his breath, shock and horror evident in his voice.

"Please don't tell me that was who it sounded like to me." Sakura pleaded as she looked at Kurogane and Fai, hoping they had heard differently than her. But they had all heard the same scream, and it would ring out in their nightmares for many days.

"If it sounded like Syaoran to you, then I am afraid you're correct." Fai said drearily, his voice just above a whisper.

"What if we're too late?" Sakura felt tears threaten to spill from her wide eyes.

"We aren't. But we may be if we linger here for any longer." Kurogane announced, "That scream means that he is still alive. Let's go!" And as he said this, he charged ahead through the corridors. Kurogane led them onward again, following the direction he believed to have heard the dreadful roar that would haunt his dreams.

**TBC**

_Phew, I hope that wasn't too confusing for everyone. That was a hard chapter to write. Thanks to my friends Jen and Casi who helped me write this chapter. OH! Big thanks __Aguescar__ for her suggestions. Thanks also to I __PleiadesWolfe__ for reviewing every chapter upon reading and to __LiLover131__cherushiichan__ and __the tangerine otaku__ for also reviewing. If you have anymore please let me know! What has happened to Syaoran? I think Aguescar knows right? hehe._

_Please let me know what you thought ok? Any suggestions, also let me know. _

_Thanks again._

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_


	8. Confrontation

_Hi Everyone!_

_First, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I had a horrible hockey accident and damaged my left leg/knee very badly. The last three months I have been re-learning how to walk and have been quit depressed. I lost my inspiration to write and I am sorry I kept you all waiting._

_Thanks to Aguescar, however, I am back and will work extra hard to update more often ok? Thanks for you patience. I appreciated all your reviews. Really, it means a lot._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC. The twisted Lord Raetashi, however, does belong to me.**_

_**Warnings: Violence, very little swearing, tense situation and very, very mid Sakura abuse (more so emotional)**_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #7: Confrontation**

Twenty minutes after hearing Syaoran scream, Kurogane and the group had fought their way down to Syaoran's prison. The samurai inspected the ground about the edges of the tiny cell, disgust by the red that stained the floors and chilled walls. There were scuffmarks marking the floor and several footprints embedded in the puddles of blood that painted the ground. Perhaps what bothered him the most was that much of the blood pooling at his feet was fresh. There had clearly been a scuffle and judging by the mass number of large boot prints, Syaoran had been hopelessly outnumbered.

A slight chill made Kurogane shudder and he glanced up at Fai, the feelings of lingering darkness causing thrills of fear to skitter up his spine. Something had definitely gone wrong and his friend had been in the middle of it. Fai mechanically placed a comforting had on Sakura's shoulder as she squeezed past him to look into the hollow cell. He felt her tense and stagger backward.

"It's okay," He assured her. "We'll find him."

Fai then looked back to Kurogane who motioned for them to exit the cell. "There is fresh blood in that room," He muttered. "Syaoran hasn't been gone long."

It didn't take them long to pick up their trail. Their path down the unforgiving hallway was muddied with foot prints and Fai couldn't help but wonder whether or not they were really doing the right thing. The weight of his promise to Syaoran was growing heavy on his shoulders.

The halls of the dungeon were deathly quiet around them and Mokona frowned as his keen hearing picked up the sounds of many feet heading their way.

"Mokona hears someone!" the creature squeaked.

Quickly, Fai grabbed Sakura and dragged her around the nearest corner. Covering her mouth with one hand, he tightened his grip on his staff as he turned to Kurogane. He too also seemed prepared for a fight.

Several men stalked by their position; obviously a few stray guards. But what caught Kurogane's attention was the youth that walked unbound in their midst, seemingly at ease with the foul soldiers. The boy was dressed in a midnight black robe and was armed with a long saber. Kurogane was relieved that Syaoran was in fact able to walk and still alive, but puzzled at the same time. What had they done to him? He needed to free his friend and quickly.

Waiting until the soldiers had passed them by, Kurogane and Fai attacked them from behind; the element of surprise was on their side as Kurogane disarmed the men, Fai cut down the two men bringing up the rear.

The commotion Fai and Kurogane's attack had caused halted the group and they turned in confusion towards the two defiant strangers.

Syaoran stopped and looked over his shoulder. He frowned as he watched the mage and the samurai slay guard after guard. A young girl and strange pick creature followed closely behind them and for a minute, he openly winced as a pain flared in the back of his mind. It left as quickly as it had come and Syaoran simply stood back and observed the display of desperation.

"Syaoran!" Raetashi's dark call drifted to the boy caught on the winds by his sharp ears. His master had heard the disturbance and was coming with more men, "Return to me."

Syaoran turned casually and walked away from the three figures that were fighting for him, calling his name repeatedly.

Sakura couldn't believe it. "Syaoran-kun!" She called, taken back by his strange behavior. "Syaoran-kun, come back!"

Kurogane was completely surprised. He watched as Syaoran walked away down the hall- confusion sweeping through him. But he had little time to ponder what was wrong as another man stepped near him, attempting to cleave through him with a wicked looking sword. Kurogane caught the sword on his blade and spun beneath the locked weapons, sliding his sword along the length of the blade and driving a sweeping lethal blow to his opponent's side. The man dropped dead.

From a safe position down the hall, Raetashi stood with Shinn by his side. He dark smirk split his lips as the boy gradually made his way towards them. Syaoran approached his liege and inclined his head.

"Bring me that girl. She threatens the very existence of our kingdom. I am going back to the main room–bring her and her friends to me."

Syaoran nodded and walked back towards the small open area where he had left the men fighting Kurogane and Fai, another contingent of men at his heels. Raetashi watched with amusement as the boy did his bidding and he turned to Shinn who seemed equally impressed.

"This is what you had in mind, my Lord?" Shinn asked. "To make him a servant of your bidding? I would have thought it would take more time."

"My magic is stronger than you know," Raetashi replied. "No mere child could possibly resist my power. Besides, even if he tried and was successful, I could simply remove the spell. Then, he would die."

"My Lord?"

"My magic is suppressing his injuries," Raetashi explained as he motioned for Shinn to follow him back to the main foyer. "If I removed my spell, they would re-emerge and he would surely die."

Seemingly impressed, Shinn bowed to his master and scurried after him down the corridor.

As Syaoran stepped back into the main hall, the Fai felled the last of the men. With no more enemies in their immediate surroundings, Sakura rushed him. The entire first group of guards lay dead at her feet, their bodies decorating the cold hall. Sakura was breathing heavily and her eyes widened as she saw Syaoran walking towards her.

"Syaoran-kun! You're okay! I was so worried! I knew we would find you!" Sakura had not noticed the dead, glazed look her friend laid on her as she moved closer to him, nor had she glimpsed the men that trailed him. "We have to get out of here!" Sakura spoke breathlessly as she turned to lead her friend away. "What happened to you? When I saw you with all those men..."

Her question was cut off as Syaoran grabbed her wrist, stopping her retreat. Confused, Sakura turned back and glanced around them, "What? What is it Syaoran?"

The men encircled the two friends, trapping them in the small area. Even though she was winded, Sakura had no doubt that Syaoran could take them on and escape unharmed, but when she glanced up into the eyes of her friend her heart stopped and her mouth dropped open in silent question.

Syaoran' bright eyes were dead, dead and glazed. This was not the friend that she had known. It was Syaoran' body but there was no recognition in that glassy stare.

"Syaoran-kun?" The boy didn't seem to hear Sakura as he pulled the princess with him down the hall, his fingers tightening around her wrist.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura gazed worriedly between her friend's blank eyes and the iron grip on her wrist - dread clawing at her heart. "What's wrong?"

"My Lord wants to see you, you must come with us," Syaoran said tonelessly, his grip tightening even harder on Sakura's arm. The men moved in closer.

Apprehension and wariness blossomed into near panic in Sakura's chest at the icy deadness she saw clouding her friend's countenance. "Syaoran, stop it! You… you're hurting me!"

"When Lord Raetashi calls, you do not keep him waiting," the iron bite in Syaoran's voice was chilling. At that moment, Sakura barely recognized her friend and fear flooded through her.

Sakura tried to wrench her arm away in horror, but Syaoran held on tightly, spinning her around and twisting it painfully behind her back, refusing to set the princess free.

"Fai!" Sakura screamed as she felt her arm being painfully twisted up her back. "Kurogane! Mokona!"

"Since when do you serve that sorry excuse of a Lord, Syaoran?!" Kurogane spat darkly, somewhere between uncomprehending anger and breathtaking betrayal. Desperately, he struggled to make his way towards the princess. Fai was right behind him.

There was no answer and Syaoran slowly started to bind Sakura's hands behind her.

Reacting quickly, Kurogane forced his way through the crowd and, muttering an inaudible apology to the princess, grabbed her upper arm. Raising a knee, he extended it violently and kicked Syaoran back all while wrenching the horrified princess free. Sakura let out a pained cry as she fell forward.

Fai dropped to his knees and managed to ease her fall to the ground. Drawing her close, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He could feel her trembling against and, looking down, saw her eyes were locked upon Syaoran.

In an instant the men were on them. Drawing his sword, Kurogane crossed blades with them, whirling as he fought and dispatching two of them. He knew that Fai was incapacitated and tending to Sakura which meant he had to get them out of this. Something had happened to Syaoran and now was not a good time to assess what had happened. They had to get out of there. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he cursed as exhaustion began to take hold of him. Tomoyo's curse. He had forgotten about it.

Then suddenly he was face-to-face with Syaoran. For a few split seconds, he had a clear path and could have taken the boy down with a stroke. With any other foe, Kurogane would not have hesitated, but this was not a foe, this was his friend... or at least so he had thought to this point. Perhaps even more. He had grown to love the boy like a son.

The samurai did not strike, he could not, but that moment of hesitation cost him the battle. Syaoran did not pause, but yanked the sword out of Kurogane's grip and struck out with an open palm. His blow caught Kurogane's chin and mouth, knocking the man to the ground. In an instant, the remaining men were on Kurogane. They bound him securely and dragged him back to his feet, but Kurogane's eyes never left Syaoran.

At this point, the soldiers had surrounded Fai, Mokona and Sakura as well. Syaoran slowly approached them, his face completely void of any sort of emotion. It was as if he simply didn't even care. Reaching down, he viciously latched onto Sakura's arm and hulled her up to her feet and out of Fai's grasp. The girl gasped in a mix of surprise and fear as Syaoran reeled her into him. Fai made a move to retaliate but was stopped when what seemed like a thousand hands converged on him.

"What's happened to you Syaoran?!" Kurogane demanded, caught between anguish and anger. "What have they done to you?" He refused to believe that his friend would ever willingly betray them like this, yet the empty look in the boy's eyes scared him.

Syaoran did not bother with an answer and turned away. "You will come with me. He is waiting." He breathed into Sakura's ear sending icy chills up her and down her spine.

The youth paused for a moment and nodded towards Fai and Kurogane. "They will come as well."

"I'll be damned if I will!" Kurogane exploded, struggling like a wildcat against the men that held him. He had never met Raetashi before and he had no desire to do so now, especially not if they wanted to do to him whatever they had done to his friend. More importantly, however, he was concerned about Sakura.

"If you take Sakura to him, he will kill her! Is that what you want, Syaoran?! IS IT?!" Fai barked at him as he struggled in his captors hold. Mokona's angry screech filled the room, indicating that he too was making a desperate bid for freedom.

"Lord Raetashi will deal with you intruders as he sees fit," Syaoran growled lowly. "That is not my concern."

"Heartless Bastard!" Kurogane snarled. A rush of adrenaline overcame him and Kurogane renewed his efforts to escape. "Get a hold of yourself!!"

Syaoran stalked back to where the men were trying to subdue their prisoner.

"I don't know what they did to you Syaoran, but you've got to snap out of it! This isn't you!" Kurogane pleaded desperately with his friend. "I know who you are, you wouldn't do this! You are a faithful member of the Clow Kingdom! You would never betray your princess! You would never allow yourself to become the servant of a pathetic fool who calls himself a king! Come back to yourself!"

"I don't want you are talking about," Syaoran's words were like ice as he drew near. "But you talk far too much. The girl will come with us."

"Damn it, Syaoran!" Kurogane sputtered. "Don't make me kill you!"

For an instant something flickered across Syaoran' eyes, something akin to pain, anguish... but the deadness quickly took its place once again and before Kurogane knew what had happened Syaoran lashed out sharply, striking him so hard that the world swirled black before Kurogane's eyes and he fell back in the arms of the men that held him, unconscious.

"Kurogane!" Sakura screamed and began wriggling in Syaoran's arms. "No! Kuro..."

Her voice hitched when she a powerful force pushing down firmly on the pressure points at the back of her neck just below her ears. Her struggles seized as she felt Syaoran's grip tighten painfully.

"That is enough." He growled.

The world became a haze of blurry colors before she finally succumbed to the pain.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM

Sakura woke to find herself propped up against the wall alongside Fai, Kurogane and Mokona. All three of them were unconscious. Were it not for the pain in her head and the fiery numbness of her bound hands she would have thought it was all an incredibly bad dream, but she knew it wasn't.

Presently she was dropped to the ground and left there. They still thought her unconscious, so Sakura lay unmoving, not anxious to let everyone know otherwise, and still unsure of what exactly Lord Raetashi was going to do with them. They had been placed in what appeared to be a large chamber. The walls were painted a thick purple color and aside from the red rug that ran from one side of the room to the other, it was empty.

From under partially lidded eyes, the princess watched as the soldiers moved about around them, but her gaze was more or less centered on the slender figure who stood out in sharp contrast to the hideousness of the men around him.

Syaoran moved like one in a trance, doing what he was told, but initiating very little action on his own. He looked so lost.

Sakura still ached from Syaoran's use of pressure points against her and she longed to know what was going on. What had these people done to Syaoran to change him so much? To make him totally forget who and what he was? And more importantly, what could she do to get back the Syaoran that she knew and whose friendship she treasured?

Sakura remembered the absolutely dead look in the boy's eyes and resisted a shudder. What if there was no way to bring him back? Sakura bit her bottom lip to prevent the tears that threatened to fall from escaping. No. She refused to think of that. She refused to let that be an option.

She realized that something was going on and risked opening her eyes a smidgen further to see what it was. Several of the men had taken Syaoran's arms and were leading him somewhere. Raetashi stood nearby, watching calmly with folded arms. Sakura knew who he was without being told. There was no mistaking the aura of sheer horror and evil that the dark Lord carried with him like a mantel of darkness.

Syaoran did not fight them, but there was a stiffness in his movements that suggested he would have liked to resist if he could.

The men guided the boy into a kneeling position before the dark man. To Sakura's surprise, they held him firm so he could not move on his own.

As Sakura watched, Raetashi knelt over Syaoran and the world seemed to darken around them like a cloud. The boy's body trembled slightly and Sakura felt her anger rising. She didn't know what they were doing to him, but whatever it was, it was evil.

Raetashi placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and began to chant softly words that Sakura was unable to make out. Syaoran's body stiffened and he choked back a cry at the pain as his mind and soul was further smothered by the dark lord's power. He twisted weakly in the guard's grip, gritting his teeth against the agony of Raetashi's mind-shattering spell.

Calmly, Raetashi's voice grew in volume and both he and Syaoran were embraced by a soft red aura. Sakura couldn't understand what was happening, but from the way Syaoran' body reacted, it must have been evil indeed.

The boy's body spasmed and jerked, trying to pull away, but was not allowed to do so. He moaned softly in pain as Raetashi's magic threatened to strangle him, strengthening his hold over the boy, renewing his control. The struggle to hold Syaoran was far more intense than Raetashi had thought it would be. The boy was strong. Much stronger than he had anticipated. Suppressing Syaoran's injuries and memories wasn't the problem. The cursed boy had a conscience and even if the dark lord turned his mind to mush, his kind nature was going to require stronger magic to contain.

"You are mine..." Raetashi whispered softly. "You hear only my voice, you think only my thoughts and you obey only me."

Syaoran thrashed weakly, but could not fight for long. Numbness followed the pain and spread slowly through his being, perhaps even more frightening than the pain had been. When he stopped fighting him, Raetashi knew that his magic had done its job.

Content, Raetashi rose and signaled for his guards to let Syaoran up. The guards holding Syaoran immobile stepped back but the young man was too worn out by his ordeal to immediately spring to his feet. Instead, he staggered gracelessly as he attempted to rise. After three attempts, he managed to rise to his full height.

Sakura's heart burned. If she had thought it would do any good she would have liked to jump to her feet and help him. But now was the time for cool heads, not impulsiveness and she knew better than to act before she could hope that it would do more than bring down more trouble on both their heads. Besides, Fai and Kurogane were still out cold. What chance did she have?

At least she was able to glean some small amount of comfort from the horrible thing she had just witnessed. Sakura glanced sadly at Syaoran who stood impassively at Raetashi's side. Whatever they were doing to him, Syaoran was still resisting, it must not be permanent yet, or there would be no need for what she had just witnessed. However, Sakura feared that something was going to have to happen soon, or it would be too late, perhaps for everyone.

Sakura lay very still, hoping Raetashi would think her still unconscious, but her bluff was called. The Lord strutted over, his grin widening.

"You are awake. Good." He turned his back on the princess and motioned towards several of the guards looming about the room. They made their way quickly to their Lord's side, awaiting his commands. Across the room, Syaoran watched with apparent disinterest.

Raetashi loomed over Sakura, eyeing her curiously as two men jerked her roughly to her knees. They were motioned away by a flick of their master's hand.

The dark lord's eyes hardened. This was her. The Winged Goddess. The one who threatened his hold over his kingdom. Raetashi raised his hand palm outward towards Sakura and concentrated. Waves of darkness swept around girl, numbing her thoughts. Bands of evil like steel bonds wrapped invisibly about her chest seeming to search her being for something, something she knew not of. Her breathing increased as she resisted against the Lord's power Somewhere inside her, she felt a spark of resistance welling up, ready to fight, ready to match the evil one's will with her own. She snapped her eyes shut and let out a sharp cry.

Raetashi leapt back in shock. Her magic didn't affect her. In a way it made sense. He drew his power from her feather therefore why should she be affected by it?

With a long slender finger he pointed at one of the men. The soldier stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I may have need of your services. Get her up." Raetashi instructed calmly.

The man pulled the Sakura back up to her knees with one hand.

"Who are you?" Raetashi demanded. "And why have you come to dethrone me?"

Sakura's jaw tightened but she did not flinch under the Lord's gaze. "My name is Sakura. We don't mean any harm. Please, just let my friends go. You can kill me if you want but please… don't hurt Syaoran anymore."

Raetashi was not impressed. He hissed shrilly and the man standing behind Sakura brought his free hand across her face in a harsh, open-handed slap. Sakura couldn't help jerking slightly, her right cheek throbbing from the blow.

"Who are you?" the question was repeated, the dark, empty voice holding a tone somewhere between perilous impatience and deadliness. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I told you!" Sakura shook her head in despair. "My name is Sakura! I don't… don't know anything about the Winged Goddess!"

Predictably, her words earned her another burning slap. Sakura gasped slightly through her teeth and rocked forward a little, tears burning her eyes. The tears that fell were not shed on her behalf but for Syaoran's… and Kurogane, Fai, Mokona and all others who suffered because of her. All of this was her fault.

"Don't lie to me or you will wish you were never born," Raetashi threatened darkly, moving forward until his shadow fell over the helpless girl.

Sakura felt an involuntary shudder run up her spine. The mere presence of the man was terror.

Sakura jerked when the man holding her struck her again, and a second and third time in rapid secession. The last two smacks drew blood from her bottom lip and the Lord dropped one gloved hand down, running the sharp tips of his fingers along his prisoner's bloody lip.

Sakura was not prepared for the contact and tensed in shock as his cold fingers brushed against her trembling lips.

Raetashi laughed softly and moved his hand away, letting Sakura slump forward as if released from an electrical charge. The dark lord's head turned towards Syaoran who stood motionless several yards away. Glancing down at the girl, the dark lord walked over to the boy.

Raetashi placed his bloodied hand on Syaoran' cheek, but the youth did not move or flinch, he simply stared ahead with empty eyes.

"You know this girl?" Raetashi asked.

"No," Syaoran' voice was toneless. Inside him his heart twisted violently and Sakura's blood burned against his cheek, but the Lord's hold over him was too strong and he could not battle himself out of the corner he had been shut into. This was wrong. To hurt this innocent girl was criminal but he could do nothing. Those thoughts seemed to vanish and were quickly swallowed up in the darkness that had consumed him through and through.

Sakura gazed up at her friend, fear creeping into her heart. Syaoran knew full well who she was. How could he not? After everything they had been through? She didn't recall why he was important to her but she had seen him fight for her and they had shared so many adventures together… how could he not know who she was? When Syaoran looked at him, the boy's beautiful auburn eyes were dead and completely empty. Sakura's heart sank.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked weakly.

"He had a change of heart," Raetashi smirked and nodded approvingly at Syaoran who stood unmoving at his side. Casually he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

Syaoran' body stiffed slightly, as if there were a war going on inside, but none of this showed on his face. For a moment the he opened his mouth, then closed it again, his jaw trembling.

Raetashi leaned closer, his grip on Syaoran's shoulder tightening painfully. His shadow engulfed the captive boy and although his expression did not change, inside, Syaoran screamed in pain at the darkness that was overrunning his will.

"She is just a girl," Syaoran's tone was flat and dead, but his voice trembled ever so slightly. "This is wrong..." he closed his eyes for a moment. "We shouldn't hurt her."

Sakura resisted the urge to let her breath out in relief. Desperately, she searched for some trace of her friend in Syaoran' dead eyes. She found none. It was true. Her heart clinched painfully as she realized the truth. Syaoran didn't remember who she was. Still, his kind and gentle nature was fighting whatever spell Raetashi had placed on him. Syaoran was not a cold-hearted monster and his conscience was preventing him from becoming a complete slave to the dark man's power.

Raetashi backhanded Syaoran with enough force to send the youth sprawling, his studded gloves cutting Syaoran's lower lip. Syaoran re-gathered himself and rose quietly back to his feet.

"You will not dictate moral codes of conduct to me!" Raetashi snapped. "You are my soldier, my servant and you will show me respect!"

"I… I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered and bowed his head in guilty submission. "Forgive me, my Lord."

"Can't you understand?" Raetashi demanded. "She is not _just_ a girl! She is the Winged Goddess! She means to ruin our kingdom. She will fill your head with lies and try to manipulate you if you let her."

"That's not true Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pleaded desperately. "Don't listen to him!"

"Enough!" Raetashi snarled.

"Please, wake up." Sakura begged softly. "Syaoran-kun, please. It's not true."

Syaoran's eyes moved to Sakura and then back to Raetashi. For a moment, he seemed a little uncertain.

"It is true!" Raetashi roared. "See how she is already poisoning your mind? Trying to turn you against you Lord? Are that weak that you would succumb to her mind games?"

Sakura's heart almost stopped when she saw the uncertainty behind Syaoran's auburn eyes vanish, leaving behind a chilly detachment and emotionless void. She couldn't reach him. Whatever Raetashi had done to him, it had sealed him away from her. The Syaoran she had known was gone.

"It is time to end this," Raetashi said coldly. Pulling the long, black-handled dagger from his belt he pressed it into Syaoran's hand, closing the boy's fingers around the hilt. "Kill her."

Syaoran turned and walked towards the terrified girl. The men stepped back, smiling wickedly and laughing amongst themselves.

Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura and stopped, his eyes slowly lowering to fix themselves on the princess kneeling in front of him.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"No more tricks," Syaoran growled darkly. "I won't let you play games with me."

Sakura noted the way that Syaoran's fingers tightened around the hilt of the dagger until his knuckles were white and trembling. There was a war going on unseen behind those dead eyes but the body in front of her portrayed none of the torment of the soul deep inside. Slowly Syaoran raised the knife into a defensive position. He grabbed Sakura by the hair and tipped her head back, exposing her throat.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura spoke softly, knowing that he could hear her. "I am sorry," Her eyes glistened as more tears fell. "I am sorry that I couldn't save you. After all those times you saved me. Please…forgive me."

The blade drew closer to Sakura's exposed throat and she flinched involuntarily, closing her eyes against the sight. If Syaoran were going to kill her, she did not want his dead eyes to be the last thing she saw.

**TBC**

_Hmm... that was an unfortunate cliffhanger. Wasn't intended but this chapter was just getting too, too long._

_Well, I hope everyone liked it. If you are a little confused about what happened to Syaoran, it will be explained better in the next chapter okay? Any suggestions? I listen to them and because I don't have a definite ending, the story could go anywhere._

_Thanks again for all your support. Please review. I love hearing from everyone._

_Until next time,_

_Krilyn_


	9. Fallen

Hi All!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings: Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC… wish I did though**

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #8: Fallen**

Fai could hear voices. They were muffled but he could hear them nonetheless. Blinking, he noticed there were bleary figures looming around him. He didn't need to move to realize that his limbs were bound and as he glanced to his left, he realized that Kurogane and Mokona were in the same situation. To his right, however, was Sakura and when his weary eyes drank in the sight before him, the color drained from his face.

"Kid, you swore to protect her!"

It was Kurogane. Looking over at his friend, Fai was only able to shake his head. Nevertheless, the ninja insisted on barking out his frustration at their lost comrade.

"You promised! You made a vow of honor! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"No."

The softly spoken word surprised Sakura and she opened her eyes to stare at Syaoran.

The boy was trembling; his loyalty to her fighting the hold of the dark lord and his entire being was in conflict. Shakily, his fingers released their death grip on the blade and the knife fell to the floor, his hand falling limply to his side. Still trembling, Syaoran's hands then raised as he pressed them against either side of his head. Dearly loved voices from his past and Raetashi's haunting words assaulted his consciousness and he quivered under their wrath.

_You will obey me! Kill her! You belong to me! She will destroy us! KILL HER!_

"_Then why don't we make my birthday yours, too! Syaoran's birthday will be the first of April, just like mine! That means that from now on, we'll celebrate together!"_

_"Kill her! You do ONLY as I say!"_

_"Soon, you'll have all kinds of memories…"_

_"Kill her!"_

"G…get out!" The cry that escaped the boy's throat was entirely unnatural and everyone shuddered as Syaoran's body continued to quiver. It was clear to everyone that Syaoran was fighting, but the battle was an excruciating one.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura tried to stand to her feet but the soldiers had noticed the change too and had rushed in to press the girl back down. Pinned under the weight of the cruel men, she couldn't help Syaoran when Raetashi descended on the helpless youth.

"Slave!" The hissing shriek made the hair on Sakura's neck stand on end.

Unable to disobey, Syaoran turned around only to be backhanded once again by his master. The blow caused Syaoran to stumble. He caught himself against a pillar supporting the structure of the room as the dark lord pursued him, pressing the boy against it. Raetashi wrapped his hand around Syaoran's neck and pulled him off his feet.

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear as his airway was cut off. Raetashi's hard glove cut deeply into the soft skin under his chin as he was held there, suspended above the ground.

"Do you think I will tolerate disobedience?" Raetashi hissed in anger. "You will obey me or you will die." He closed the small space between the boy and himself, the darkness encompassed Syaoran's consciousness, compressing his will with its foul evilness. In utter torment and darkness Syaoran cried out within himself, but his body would not respond as he struggled against the dark lord's rule.

The cry of terror and pain that was forced from Syaoran's lips ripped through Sakura as she struggled against her bonds. She turned her desperate gaze to Fai and Kurogane, begging them to do something.

Having been momentarily forgotten by the men, Kurogane rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees up to his chest and eased his bound hands from around his back shifting his arms until his hands were in front of him. He grasped the knife from the ground where Syaoran had dropped it and quickly severed his bonds. Jumping to his feet he threw the blade into the back of the nearest soldier that was now holding Syaoran still as the dark lord practiced his evil magic on the helpless youth.

The man fell with a shriek and his companions turned quickly, eyeing the freed human.

Kurogane glanced around him wildly for a weapon. There was nothing close at hand. He looked at the fallen man and rushed towards the dead body, grabbing the hilt and pulling the blade from the carcass. The samurai rolled over onto his back, using the dead man as a brace and fought off the first of the men that had reversed its course and followed him back to their fallen comrade. Kurogane ducked a sweeping arc off the soldier's sword and thrust the blackened dagger at the advancing man, slicing through him and stopping his attack.

He kicked the dying man away and threw the blade down towards a stunned Fai and Sakura exchanging it for the soldier's own sword. With fierceness brought on by survival instincts alone he charged his assailants, taking them by surprise.

Raetashi took the moment of inattention and finished his work on Syaoran. The boy arched against Raetashi's hold on his mind, writhing with the pain of the forced mind-altering effects of the cruel lord's magic.

"S-Stop!" The word was ripped from Syaoran's throat as he suffered through the effects of Raetashi's magic.

Kurogane caught a parrying blow on the edge of his sword, blocking his attacker's advance. He spun beneath the press of the blade coming up on the right side of the soldier and drove his sword through the man's throat, decapitating it. The cry of his friend broke through his battle frenzy and he whipped around to see Syaoran sag against the pillar, his eyes gradually becoming void of any sort of warmth or recognition. Syaoran was loosing himself to the dark lord's power.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Fai worked to free himself in similar fashion as Kurogane had. After easily freeing himself and Sakura, Fai took a brief moment to assess the situation. Syaoran would never be able to free himself of Raetashi. The deranged man would kill the boy before ever allowing that to happen. "Mokona," He hissed, forcing the little creature at his side to attention. "Can you sense the feather?"

"Mokona senses it," Mokona nodded quickly and motioned towards Raetashi. "He has it."

That was enough for Kurogane. He kicked a soldier to his left out of his path and ran towards Raetashi, intent on destroying the evil being.

The dark man sensed his approach and spun with an unearthly howl, viciously backhanding Kurogane. The blow sent the man stumbling back and he lost his footing.

Raetashi sneered and grabbed his prisoner by his shoulder digging his long nailed fingers into the soft, newly torn flesh. Syaoran cried out and his knees buckled beneath him as the pain of the evil darkness swept in agonizing waves through his body. He only wished it would kill him and ease his suffering.

With his free hand, Raetashi grabbed a handful of the boy's dark hair and jerked his head back so that Syaoran was forced to stare into his unfeeling eyes.

"I told you to kill that whelp of a human. You belong to me, boy, body, mind and soul, you are mine and you will obey me. Do it now."

Fear shot through every fiber in Syaoran's mind and the dark poisons in his systems screamed at him to obey. The force of the conflict within him was a like a whirlwind and it tore at his mind, shredding his thoughts and setting the very threads of his consciousness on fire. His body shook with the effort to maintain control. Deep within him, his loyalty flared briefly and in his last act of defiance he fixed his eyes on the evil man and replied through gritted teeth, "Can't..."

The one word was a mere whisper, but the strength in his eyes belied his body's weakness.

Raetashi drew him closer, "Then for you have outlived your usefulness. You will die," he hissed at him. With that, Raetashi threw the boy hard to the ground and pressed his pointed metal boot against his chest. He pulled his sword from its sheath, the weapon screaming as the blade slipped from its metal casing and held the sword above Syaoran, prepared to plunge the weapon into the boy and kill him.

"No!" Sakura's voice rang out as she charged forward, pushing Raetashi off balance just enough that his sword plunged into the ground – just inches from where Syaoran lay pinned. Her momentum carried both Raetashi and her several feet from where Syaoran was, however, and as she stumbled, her hand grabbed at something in the Dark Lord's cloak.

The young princess fell to the ground, something soft and familiar in her hand. Slowly, she raised her head to look at it. Her feather. She could see the shadow of Raetashi looming over her but couldn't seem to find the strength to face him. Instead, images flashed through her mind as the feather gradually faded away.

She was looking at a book, trying to figure out the words. She was asking someone about it… but why was the chair empty? Why was she alone? The shadow hovering over her raised its sword once again. Sakura closed her eyes, exhausted. There was nowhere she could run to now.

She held her breath and cried silently, expecting the cold edge to end her life.

It never came.

"Run!"

Could it be? Sakura could not breathe. She could not move or speak or even think. She was trapped in a void, where there was nothing but hope. Her heart stood still. She thought she might not be able to turn, but that familiar voice echoing in her ears compelled her. Slowly, she turned her head and it was. _It was!_

"Syaoran…" she hoarsely whispered.

It was indeed Syaoran, but her dear friend was changed beyond any reckoning. Sakura could only stare at him as the lithe being approached as quickly as he could, the mixture of relief and horror she experienced so strong that it nearly toppled her.

She met Syaoran's eyes. The pain became excruciating. Those eyes that she had so often seen wink in laughter, deepen with seriousness, glow with all the beauty of life… They were still and vacant. Dull. They showed a nightmare of agony and terror, of a shattered soul. The dark stain of something wicked and vile.

Everything came so fast. The world spun and then crashed upon her. She stepped back, turning to run towards her friend, but tripped on a rut in the ground. She gasped and fell backward, landing most unceremoniously on her rear. She had forgotten in her shock Raetashi and the sword. The sword!

There was a flash, and Sakura cringed. A split second later a second wink of light followed, and metal screamed upon metal. A shower of sparks fell upon her. She chanced opening her eyes.

Two blades were locked above her in a contest of strengths. Sakura skittered back, watching in disbelief, as Syaoran shoved up on his sword. The weapons came apart with a shrill shriek, but Raetashi did not lose his ground. Something new shone in his simmering gaze. In the silence that followed, Sakura felt a new tension permeate the still air. The feud between Syaoran and the dark lord was deeper, beyond her grasp or understanding. It was a battle of wills – one bent on destroying the other while the other refused to be broken.

"Look what you have done!" Raetashi hissed harshly. The sword whizzed up, held in an offensive and threatening stance. He had lost his hold on the boy. It had been weak to begin with but now, without the feather, it was all but gone. "I will kill you for this!"

Both Fai and Kurogane heard the threat but were too busy engaged with Raetashi's soldiers to provide any sort of assistance to Syaoran. Their efforts intensified when they heard the dark lord howl in fury. Both Sakura and Syaoran were in serious trouble.

Syaoran did not speak, his pale face livid and taut. Sakura watched him with wide eyes as he stepped before her, standing protectively between the fuming lord and princess. Raetashi smirked. He seemed a creature twisted and tortured.

"You will not take another life," declared Syaoran slowly and coldly. He lifted his own blade, tightening his grip upon the hilt. Sakura watched the sun from the window dance and glint on the blade.

In Syaoran's moment of daze, the fight began as Raetashi rounded on Syaoran, slashing at him like lightning with his sword. Syaoran countered, but Sakura could see he was hobbled. He limped terribly and nearly dropped the sword from the force of the strike. The princess drew a short breath. Syaoran could never hope to fight when he was this weak!

Yet Syaoran growled and dug his feet into the ground, shoving Raetashi back with a clank of his sword. Raetashi returned with another slash that Syaoran sidestepped. Sakura stepped back as the two sparred, watching with awe at their speed and power. Never had she witnessed a fight so ferocious in its intensity. Something far beyond anything Sakura could understand drove them. Elegant feints. Powerful thrusts and blocks. They danced in their swordplay, danced to a song of whizzing blades and beating hearts.

There came a cry, and Sakura snapped her gaze forward. Raetashi was wearing down Syaoran. Raetashi drove his singing sword towards the boy, and Syaoran pulled up his own blade in a late block, deflecting the deadly blow. The force knocked the youth back, sending him stumbling. Raetashi wasted no time in attacking again, and he appeared to feel no remorse or restraint.

Raetashi's face was a picture of aggression. He charged Syaoran, a blur of motion and metal, and Syaoran buckled. His was obviously weak on his feet, and the strain of the fight would undoubtedly overwhelm him. Yet his remained standing, and with a cry, returned a strike. Raetashi had obviously thought himself safe, and it was an arrogant and premature assumption, for he had no time to react. The tip of Syaoran' blade sliced Raetashi's retreating face along his cheekbone, from his eye to his lip.

Silence.

Then Syaoran collapsed, gasping and shaking, to his knees. Raetashi reeled back, his hand pressed to his face. Bright blood seeped through his fingers. Sakura watched numbly, limp in shock and uncertainty. Then Raetashi grunted hotly. He as well was quivering, but with a rage akin to lightning. He advanced again on an exhausted Syaoran.  
Syaoran could not hope to fight like this. Sakura would not stand idly by and allow her dearest friend to die!

Desperately, Sakura darted forward in an attempt to intervene. Raetashi, however, had anticipated her attack and avoided the power of her attack by sidestepping with agility unmatched. Raetashi twirled faster than he could detect and slammed his foot into passing Sakura's back. Pain flowered through her, and she could not control her momentum. She could not stop. There was a blur of gray stone before her.

In that instance she cursed herself for her stupidity. Then she crashed into the stone wall. The world shattered into a million shards of the brightest light. The shards fell after, and she followed them into darkness.

Fai felt himself jump as the princess collided with the parapet with a harsh thud. She was clearly unconscious, unable to defend herself, and Raetashi stalked closer like a dark menace. "Sakura!" He called but was overwhelmed by a rush of angry soldiers.

Fai felt lost and useless. Was all of this his fault? Had his failure to keep his promise condemned them all? He had only wished to give the decimated Syaoran some sense of strength, of confidence, of something!

Now they would all pay for his stupidity!

Yet he could do nothing as Raetashi approached Sakura, his sword poised to strike.

"No," Syaoran gasped. Syaoran jabbed his sword into the earth and pushed himself up with both hands braced upon the hilt. Fai could see the sweat upon his reddened face. The grimace held tight and he shook with the effort.

Raetashi stopped in his advance, turning to regard Syaoran. His eyes were narrowed, venomous and ominous. Syaoran was breathing heavily, strands of his hair falling around his face. But he did not back down and raised his sword. "I won't let you. This is wrong… all of it."

If Raetashi felt anything but chilly fury, it did not reach his eyes. "You know something?" His expression narrowed. "I've been far to kind to you, boy. It's your fault I've lost the key to my power yet I am still kind enough to let you live. Well, consider this my thank you to you for your service."

For a moment, all Syaoran could do was stare, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. The life had all but drained from his eyes and the paler in his cheeks indicated that he was still fighting an internal power with the malicious Lord of this world. Yet, when the weary youth's eyes met those of his tormenter, he saw nothing but the sealing of his fate. He was going to die.

A great rumbling seemed to be coming from within Raetashi and the walls and floor shook slightly with the sound. Suddenly all were forced to brace themselves as a great wave of energy swept around the room, pushing them back and stealing air from their lungs. But this was just the beginning for after that, an immense, swirling cloud of dark energy left Raetashi's body.

It was the dark power that lived within the dark world's ruler. In its raw form, such as this, it was unrestrained and free to do as it pleased. The dark mist of evil energy swirled around the room and everyone shuddered as the cold of it touched their souls. But it was not interested in the group as a whole; no, the dark power immediately sailed in one direction - Towards the one who had refused to succumb to its wrath. It headed for Syaoran.

An icy smirk cracked Raetashi's features as the darkness swirled around the boy, attacking his body and soul at the same time. Syaoran had no way of fighting back. He was too utterly exhausted from all that had happened already. So he fell to his knees and the evil swirled through him. His body became stiff as the darkness continued its assault and he lifted his head to show that his once bright eyes were clouded with a darkness that did not belong in him.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered under her breath as she watched the spectacle take place.

None of the company knew what to do. Their friend was being overtaken by the darkness and they were powerless to do anything.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling cry forced its way from Syaoran's throat as a horrid snap carried through the air. Syaoran folded into himself, wrapping his arms around his lower chest and stomach as his body collapsed to the unforgiving floor. Another snap rang out, followed by another and another.

With each crack came a pained sob as Syaoran's form continued to curl in on itself. He struggled in vain to curl away from the pain, desperate to stop the white hot agony that was rapidly consuming his very essence of being. His eyes squeezed shut and he coughed weakly when he tasted a thick, metallic substance in his mouth. Blood, vivid and red, dribbled down the side of mouth and down his chin.

Sakura tearing eyes widened when she saw long, deep gashes carving their way down Syaoran's trembling arms. What was happening to him?! "Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it! Please!"

"I'm giving him what he wanted," Raetashi replied, clearly reveling in the agony he was bestowing upon his helpless victim. "He wanted to be free. The only reason I let him live was to serve as my servant. I suppressed his injuries to keep him alive. After such blatant insolence, however, what reason could I have to do so any longer?"

A series of pops resembling popcorn cooking echoed loudly off the walls and Syaoran hollowed. He weakly clutched his left hand and pulled it close. Dark patches plastered his skin as cuts tore their way through his soft flesh.

This was too much.

All of his previous wounds came back with a vengeance, tearing and shattering his insides. It happened so fast he couldn't even locate the center of the hot pain that had engulfed him. It was everywhere – burning him, smothering him and crushing him. Blood, bright and vivid began to puddle around his limp form and with a final whimper, Syaoran's body went completely slack. His pained expression suddenly relaxed and the shuddering of his body ceased.

As if on cue, a low chuckle from deep in Raetashi's throat broke the silence. "That was long overdue."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Fai and Kurogane, on their hands and knees, stared it unmasked horror at what they had just witnessed - The destruction of a person who had given up too much already. He had lost his relationship with the one he loved most… now he had even lost his life.

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she scrambled to her feet and stumbled towards Syaoran's fallen form. She hugged the boy to her tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to believe. Their journey together haunted her then, tantalizing her into denial. But it hurt too much to reject the truth.

The pain inside stabbed at her heart. A quiet where there were once the songs of friendship. The one who knew her better than anyone. The one that brought life and love to everyone who knew him. As Raetashi's laughter died, the silence became deafening, and for a moment she thoughts he might go mad.

She sadly wished she would because nothing disturbed her more than this awful calm overtaking her. Anger. Her anger became a shield around her wrecked soul, a barrier against the pain and sorrow and despair. Could she use this? It was a foreign feeling but so very comforting. In this rancorous tranquility she did not have to feel. Her hate made her stronger.

She gazed down at her hands - she had never used them to kill. Her blurry vision centered on Raetashi's bloody blade and his twisted face. How easy it would be to take back what she had lost, to exact punishment for Syaoran's murder! He had hurt so many people, he had tortured her dearest friend and then killed him before her very eyes!

The dark lord would not be allowed to kill anymore.

"This will end," she whispered. A solemn vow. "This will end because _I_ will end it." Then she took one last look at Syaoran before she rested him upon the ground. Raetashi's face had relaxed, as though he eternally slept in serenity. She whispered a soft, apology to Syaoran before rising. She felt numb in a way, and she was glad for it since there was yet much left in this battle. She would mourn later when the time allowed it. For now, breathing deeply and sobbing softly was all she could do.

A cool breeze unexpectedly swept through the hall. The way of things became as it had because of what Raetashi did. It was unforgivable.

The shadow that had always protected her was gone, and Sakura felt alone for the first time in her life.

_I am strong because of you. I am strong!_

And she was.

**TBC**

Yay! Another chapter done! That was tough. Sorry about the long delay. What did you think? Any ideas as to what could happen next? I have some. Sakura's angry… I wonder what she'll do? As for Syaoran, I did what I did after having read a review and thought this could work… thanks Lu.

No, I haven't read the latest episodes of TBC in the manga, that's why I had to place this story in the first season. I would like to though…

Thank you Aguescar for giving me that kick I needed to finish this. You are the one that is really keeping this story going ;) Thanks also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am very happy that you are all enjoying the story.

Until next time,

Krilyn


	10. Temporary Awakening

_Hi Everyone!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Happy New Year! I am really not very happy with this chapter – I've been struggling with but I figured I should just post and move on with the story. Please forgive me…it will get better. _

_Thanks again to Aguscar – your patience and suggestions have really, really helped me._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. Special thanks to Maggie for this chapter. **_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #9: Temporary Awakening**

The winds of the hallways howled as lightning bolts began to flash brightly throughout the room. Pillars of rock rose up from the ground causing the entire castle to tremble as if to acknowledge the Winged Goddess's presence. The earth quaked under the wrath of the immense power concentrated in such a small area. Sakura's lithe form could no longer be seen; lost it was in the flow of shimmering white energy that had engulfed her.

Thoughts of Syaoran flooded her mind as she fought back the moisture she could feel gathering in the corners of her eyes. This man, this man who called himself Raetashi would not be allowed to do what he had done to her friend ever again. She would not allow it.

Suddenly, the soft mists encircling the young princess exploded in a sudden blaze of white fire and through the snow-white flames emerged Sakura. From her back sprouted a beautiful set of soft wings, shinning brightly in the darkness. Her hair flapped about her shoulders wildly as her gaze locked on the dark lord before her.

Her emerald eyes were now glowing in an unearthly green and her features were permanently fixed in a disapproving scowl. Anger, like a mesmerizing perfume seemed to radiate from her body as she turned ever so slightly to the right, noticing Raetashi looking at her in awe.

"It can't be…" Raetashi shook his head in disbelief. "You miserable little witch! I will _not_ allow you to take my power and my throne away from me!"

"I do not want your power. I never did," Sakura whispered, her voice seemingly void of any sort of emotion. "Power corrupts and power consumes. You take pleasure in the suffering of others. No one will ever be made to suffer to satisfy your twisted desires again. I will not allow it."

Sakura's expression remained stern as she raised a delicate hand and pointed a finger at the cruel man. Her body began to shimmer a soft purple, white and blue as her eyes began to shin brighter… as though within her soul resided all the powers of the universe that were just waiting to be unleashed. Her expression hardened as she swiped her hand across in a semi-circle, immediately creating an arc of white fire in the floor.

The power of her assault threw up clouds of dust and fragments of what had once been the stone floor into the air. Amongst the massing crowds of soldiers were Kurogane, Fai and Mokona. The wave of heat hit the Fai and Kurogane like a brick wall and caused Fai to gasp in shock while staggering back slightly. Wiping the sweat beading down his brow with the sleeve of his shirt, Fai felt eyes widened when he saw the haze of energy surrounding Sakura intensify. Streams of silver fire seemed to rain from the heavens as a heavy mist gathered around an all too familiar figure shining with a blue aura.

"Kuro!" He shouted and pointed. "It's Sakura!"

Kurogane, however, wasn't paying attention. He noticed Syaoran's body cast carelessly aside. Embers flickered around him, as he rested unresponsively against a broken and slowly burning door that had been ripped apart from the wall.

"Kid!" Kurogane shouted and forced himself through the crowds of scrambling soldiers, stumbling over a pill of rubble and collapsing beside the remains of who had once been his friend. He heard Fai following behind him just before a powerful pulse of energy ripped threw the room and threw him mercilessly to the ground just inches from where Syaoran lay.

Dragging himself over to him, Kurogane blinked down at his face. He was pale and drawn as blood continued to seep out from the cuts and lacerations that bathed his entire body. Fighting to prevent his hands from trembling, he pulled Syaoran's head into his lap just as Fai dropped down beside him. Meeting his eyes for a brief second before glancing back down, Kurogane gaped at the purple bruises that wrapped themselves around Syaoran's chest. Syaoran was bleeding internally as well.

"Syaoran?" Mokona called, gently slapping his pale face, but there was no response. It was then he too saw that the boy was covered in thousands of small cuts, all of which were soaking into his tattered clothing. "Syaoran?" he tried again, suddenly afraid. As he looked at him he realized that there were fine threads of silver mixed in with the dark silk of his hair. Whatever had happened had turned strands of his hair gray.

"Is he…" Fai couldn't say it. This was his fault. It was his fault they were here. His fault Syaoran had died and perhaps what made the entire ordeal even worse was the fact that Sakura had seen him die. She had witnessed the pitiless and heartless destruction of the closest person to her in her life…and she didn't even know it.

Kurogane sighed and burrowed against his friend, listening for a steady heartbeat... _any _heartbeat. He found it but it was faint and fading. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he slowly raised his head from Syaoran's chest. "He won't make it." He muttered, his voice lost in the chaos surrounding them.

As Kurogane spoke, there was a piercing cry as Sakura again made another motion that set the world aflame. The ground shook violently beneath them and Mokona let out a terrified cry as the dust filled his lungs.

Grabbing Fai and Mokona, Kurogane pulled them close while keeping his other arm wrapped tightly around Syaoran's still form. Overwhelmed by a sense of self-preservation, Raetashi's soldiers had long since forgotten their prisoners and were desperately fleeing the main hall. Kurogane winced as a gust of wind swept over them.

"What the hell is happening…" He growled under his breath.

"Sakura…" Fai shook his head. "She is going to destroy everything."

"You claim you do not seek my power yet you came all this way," Raetashi said with a croaked smile. "I have heard that the Winged Goddess has great power."

"It's the last thing you'll ever hear of." Sakura whispered angrily, and raised her hand.

"I think not," The dark man growled, sinking into a crouch and launching himself at Sakura in a whirlwind attack.

"Please, for Syaoran, heed my call and take strength from my spirit," Sakura closed her eyes and began her spell.

Immediately Raetashi collapsed mere centimeters from her face, sinking into the ground, twitching occasionally. "How?" he hissed, lilac eyes shut in pain. "How is this possible?!"

"You will not hurt anyone every again," Sakura told him, her eyes seemingly distant and far. She gestured upward with her hand, casting the second part of her spell. Raetashi screamed in agony, his body twitching every which way. Sakura's breath came harder as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead with the effort of controlling her magic. "Give me strength," she whispered, closing her eyes and chanting her final spell.

"No!" Raetashi shouted.

"Release!" Sakura screamed as an orb of electrical energy came into being between her hands. With a feral yell she raised it above her head. She was about to bring it down when suddenly she felt a strange darkness tapping into her awareness. She had never felt it before and shuddered. Her body trembled as she felt the darkness gathering around her, threatening to drown her. Something was building within her; something hideous and beyond her control.

A tremendous screech echoed through the scorched hall, sparks flying everywhere as she dropped the orb and grabbed her head, fingers pulling at her hair. There was a flash of light as the orb hit the ground and exploded, throwing both Sakura and Raetashi several meters back.

Sakura fell to her knees, panting. What was happening to her?

Abruptly, she ended her spell and released her hold on Raetashi. The dark lord slowly rose into the sky, his eyes deadly. "This is not the end. Your friend is dead. Both his body and soul belong to me. One day, yours will too. Remember that, little witch. This will not be the last you see of me."

With that, Raetashi's body evaporated in the darkness as he vanished.

As her wings disappeared, Sakura coughed, feeling bile rise at the back of her throat. What had just happened? Her shoulders trembled violently as she fought to calm her breathing. It was then she heard a wheezing behind her. Syaoran!

Spinning around, she saw both Fai and Kurogane leaned over her fallen friend. Both their faces were solemn as they stared at her with tearing eyes. "No…" Sakura shook her head in denial as she stumbled towards them. This was not happening.

Slipping past Kurogane, Sakura pressed her hands over the rush of blood spilling from one of the many gashes that criss-crossed Syaoran's upper chest. Her mind was racing, wrought with terror and panic. She had just gotten Syaoran back. She would not loose him! Not like this.

"Sakura, Sakura," Fai placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but… there is nothing that we can do for him. Syaoran is dying."

Sakura held Syaoran tightly, supporting his lolling head against her shoulder. It just wasn't possible. At that moment, a barely audible moan escaped Syaoran's bloodied lips.

"Stay still, Syaoran," Sakura demanded in a rushed whisper. Syaoran only whimpered, his face scrunched in pain that must have been agonizing. His half-lidded eyes were a picture of sorrow and delirium, a haze of pain and despair. They glistened with tears.

Syaoran's hand came to grasp her own. "Sakura…sorry." he whispered weakly. His lips moved but he could form no words.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't talk. Save your strength," she admonished gently. Rasping breathing seemed unbearably loud, booming in Sakura's ears, and she struggled to concentrate. Her head ached tremendously from her collision with the wall, her heart pounding behind her eyes. Sweat clung to her, and the heat caused the world to waver. She felt dizzy and weak from her engagement with Raetashi. _Cast it aside! You must save him! _

She pulled her hands from Syaoran's. There were so many injuries and they were letting blood loose like a torrent. The hot red pulsed against her fingers. She could not see how severe the wounds truly were because of the heavy bleeding. There was only one person who could save him now.

"Mokona, take us back to Yuuko! Please!"

Ripping off the sleeve of her shirt and grasping the cloth in her bloodied hands, Sakura swallowed back her nausea and pressed it over one of Syaoran's wounds. Her friend gave a tortured groan through clenched teeth, his breathing a strained rasp. "S…stop…"

"Hush Syaoran!" The sound of his once strong voice so weakened and terrified made Sakura feel sick.

There was a brilliant flash of light though Sakura ignored it. Fai and Kurogane's comforting words never reached her ears as she silently and desperately begged Syaoran to stay with her. He wasn't dead… yet. Yuuko could still help him. If he died before they reached the witch, however, there would be nothing she could do.

The group reappeared in front of Yuuko's home - The three friends still crowded around their fallen comrade. As Kurogane tried to help consol Sakura, Fai peered closer at the body before him. There was something more that was wrong, something terrible and dangerous. Those dull eyes and the heavy shroud of darkness that seemed to hang over Syaoran plagued him. He had seen Syaoran wounded before but never had his eyed bore such an ill aura. It seemed as though the glow and life had already been drained from his friend even though Syaoran was still with them. Numbly, he shook his head in helpless denial. "What did that man do to you?" He asked more to himself than the semi-unconscious youth.

"What is it?" Sakura asked nervously, sensing Fai's sudden apprehension.

"We must hurry," Came Kurogane's voice from behind them. Both Fai and Sakura turned in their crouched positions. The warrior looked shaken and particularly ashen as he picked up the bleeding and battered body from the ground. "We need to find that witch if we want to save his life."

Sakura nodded numbly.

There came a great ruckus outside. Yuuko turned, her skirts swishing with the movement. A second later someone was rapping at her door. "Come in!" she called.

Black Mokona opened it and stepped inside. "Yuuko," he said, somewhat winded. "You must come quickly. Mokona is back!"

Yuuko frowned. She felt her pulse rush as she quickly followed Black Mokona out the room.

The Black Mokona led her through the halls of her shop. It seemed a long time before they reach their destination, but only a few minutes had passed. There ahead down the hall was a series of rooms. Yuuko smelled herbs and medicines, their sweet scent pungent on the hot air.

Something was a miss. She could sense it in the air. She hadn't been following Mokona's journey too closely as of late and she could only imagine what had brought them back to her.

She was led to a large room. Within it were a large bed and a bath. The room smelled clean and fresh, and a few plants adorned the tables and shelves. Yuuko caught her breath then, glancing around. "Stay here a moment. They will need your help!" Black Mokona then fluttered away, rushing to some other task.

Yuuko hardly had a moment to understand what she had said before again the door burst open. Her face fractured in shock. "Why, Kurogane!"

The man that thundered through the door was indeed the samurai, but he seemed so torn and frightened that Yuuko hardly recognized him. His face was red and bloody, and he was gasping for breath. Red covered his gray tunic. He stood there momentarily, holding her gaze, his eyes filled with a storm of terror and grief. He seemed so frazzled, so utterly helpless and lost, that Yuuko grew more alarmed.

Kurogane staggered inside, and in his arms was a form wrapped bloody tatters that had once been his clothing. Fai and Sakura were following closely behind him but stopped short when he bellowed, "There you are, you manipulative witch! Do something!"

"Calm down," She cocked her head curiously. "Explain what has happened."

Kurogane released a frustrated howl as he reached the bed. The body in his arms he set upon it. A flash of brown hair. She gasped. "Syaoran?"

The limp body was undeniably the boy that had come to beg for help not so long ago! She inched towards the bed, her hand covering her mouth. Something inside her throbbed with a flurry of confused sensation. He was alive… But there was more. Such a horror! Blood. She pulled away the cloak from his chest and saw the numerous wounds that painted a bloody picture across his lithe figure. She did not understand, but there was not the time to make sense of it.

Kurogane was already in motion, ripping open what was left of Syaoran's tunic. He was breathing heavily, pulling the cloth from the boy's body. Bloody, shaking fingers fumbled with the clasp of the cloak about Syaoran's neck. "Don't just stand there, help him!"

Yuuko blinked. "He is going to die."

The indifference in her words gripped Sakura as she raised a quivering hand to her mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly to compose herself. Then she shifted her attention to the witch, brushing away her pain and fears. "Please, it is because of me that this has happened. I will do anything to save him."

"Anything?"

Sakura only nodded, unsure what exactly the witch would want. "I don't have much but take whatever you want. Just… don't let him die."

Yuuko smiled gently. The look in the princess's eyes, the desperation and determination reminded her so much of the time Syaoran had come to plead with her. The two were certainly cut from the same cloth. Stepping forward, Yuuko laid her hand upon Syaoran's brow and cringed. The warning within her amplified and she suddenly felt weak and sick. She recoiled her touch, uncertain and almost fearful. "What happened to him?" She asked breathlessly.

Sakura shook her head helplessly, her guilt obvious on her tortured face. "He was captured by an evil man and… tortured. His name was Raetashi and he put a spell on Syaoran. I… I don't really know..."

Yuuko returned her gaze to the boy. Syaoran was horribly thin, and his chest was a mottled collection of aged wounds, bruises, and scars. Her heart wept then for the suffering he must have endured. What had the dark wizard done to him? "I cannot explain it, but there is a foul shroud of dark magic clinging to him."

From behind the group, Fai overheard Yuuko's words and lowered his head in sorrow. He had no answers either but he knew what she meant. He had noticed it as well. A shadow darker than night emanated from Syaoran. It had conquered his once gentle and pure spirit. He could not imagine the malevolent power required to do such a thing… nor did he really want to. He had seen it though, seen it with his own eyes.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, her voice high and weak.

"It means that you would be doing him a favor if you just let him die." Yuuko explained simply. "Otherwise, he will suffer. While I may be able to heal his body, a curse has been placed on his soul. I cannot remove it."

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I'll help him. We'll find a way. Take from me what you want but just don't let him die."

Yuuko eyed both Kurogane and Fai, taking note of the knowing look in Fai's eyes before nodding. "Very well. From you I want the feather you found in that last world you visited."

"Then take it," Sakura piped up bravely. "Just save him. Please."

Yuuko returned her attention to Syaoran. "Fresh cloth," she said to Black Mokona "and water!" The creature nodded quickly and fled to the shelves to find what they needed.

Kurogane moved and turned to the shelves, seeking herbs that might reduce the bleeding and prevent infection.

Yuuko heard bottles rattle and low swearing. Slightly annoyed, she glanced over at the band of travelers. "I will heal his wounds as promised but I will ask all of you to leave. I will let you know when you may re-enter."

"But…" Sakura started but was cut off when Kurogane shushed her and carefully escorted her out of the room. Fai followed but before he left, he momentarily paused.

"Yuuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"One feather in exchange for the boy's life? That seems awfully generous of you."

The witch shook her head. "I am not saving his life," She told him firmly. "I am merely healing an injured body. The Syaoran you knew is already dead."

Fai knew what she meant. The curse. Without another word, he too left the room and closed the door quietly behind him in defeat.

Once they were gone, Yuuko heard a moan. Whispered words of pain. Startled Yuuko peered close to Syaoran's face. His eyes fluttered weakly. She saw their nightmare, their pain. A tale of a curse of unspeakable torment.

Syaoran grabbed her hand feebly. A glint of lucidity flashed in his soulless brown eyes. His hold was weak, his gaze disturbing. His lips moved faintly. She could barely hear the words.

A pitying sadness washed over her when she understood what the wounded boy was saying. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I made a promise to heal your wounds."

Syaoran pleaded again, and she numbly shook her head. She would not commit such a horror! Not after making a deal with the princess. Apparently that was all the strength the youth had left in him, for he gasped and lapsed back into a deep sleep.

She closed her eyes as his grip relinquished her hand. His words would not leave her, and if what she feared was indeed true, she could not help but see their merit.

She tucked away her trepidation. Though her concentration and will were strong, they could not completely blot out the wailing of her heart. She felt distant, lost, surrounded by the youth's pain and fate. Those three words Syaoran had spoken over and over again raced inside her, stomping out all thoughts and sound, like a hideous chant. _"Let me die. Let me die. Let me die."_

_I will not._ She grabbed his limp hand and closed her eyes. _I cannot!_

In the next few hours, she worked hurriedly to save his life. Her mind was intent upon the task, but her heart… Her heart was utterly torn.

**TBC**

_Phew, that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. No, I don't have anything against Syaoran… it's just easy to put him in difficult situations. OH! I will also explain what happened with Sakura in later chapters - please don't worry - it's not over yet._

_Please let me know what you thought ok? Any suggestions? I could use them. Once again, thanks for all of your reviews. I will try to update more regularly. _

_Thanks again to everyone who has kept this story going._

_Take care,_

_Krilyn_


	11. A Shadow Descends

**The Darkest Feather**

_Hello everyone!_

_  
Thanks for the lovely reviews! It was great to see that some of you are still enjoying this story. A brief warning – this chapter is a little 'dark'. Not gross but it involves a lot of psychological trauma. Things will improve though – I promise_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TBC. Special thanks to Maggie for her assistance in this piece. **_

**Chapter #11: A Shadow Descends**

He was trapped in that void, that prison of emptiness. It was so dark, so very black, for no light could pierce the walls. The sun would never find him here. It would never reach him to rip the protective shroud from him and uncover the disgusting truth. The blinding power of its illumination would never make him see!

So he laid in the darkness, comforted by its oblivion. He did not feel. He did not know. His memories were a mess of disjointed pain and anger, and he could make little sense of who he was or how he had come to be in such a state. Somehow he was certain he should feel rage at all that had been done to him, at the injustice fed to him in return for his sacrifices. But the black was too lulling, and thinking brought him only more pain. He was too weak to fight anymore.

The curse was eating his soul, devouring his light and leaving a dying husk in which no spirit could survive. The parts of him that had eagerly succumbed to its numbing embrace, the parts that were riddled with hurt and weary with anguish, welcomed death. Still, something inside him continued to struggle. It cried out his frustrated misery. It fought against the oblivion, pleading for help. He knew what this was. It was his love. It was his defiance. These were the things that had driven him through Raetashi's tortures, that had given him the strength to fight, that had pushed him to keep his promises. He had made a promise! A promise to the princess! He could not give in!

_You are weak. You are nothing._ These were the hurtful, hateful things the curse manipulated his mind into saying. _Die now, and spare yourself the shame at what you have become! Spare your friends of the burden you have become! Do not let them drag you into the light!_ He screamed his despair, but his voice was soundless. There was no one to hear him, anyway.

He lingered in the void, his life growing weaker and weaker. Death would come swiftly and surely; he felt its cold claws dig into his soul and pull it from his body. The darkness swirled and consumed. The feeble cries of his love went unheard as he sank deeper into the embrace of the shadow. The prison was sealed tightly. It was as though he stood upon a narrow precipice, and the ground continued to recede beneath his feet. This was the terrible curse, the dark stain of hatred upon him, the black magic strangling his very being. He was too weak to stop it! He had loved and had been tortured. He had defied and had been crushed. These foolish vulnerabilities! They only heightened his suffering! It would not happen this time. As the ground fled below him, he did not run or scramble or desperately search for a way to save himself. He did not try to  
escape the cell. He would drown in death.

Silence. Unending. Perfectly quiet. If not for the weeping of his soul, it was a peaceful end.

Then he heard distant words, felt a calming presence. It seemed so very familiar, so close to him. Trapped in his cell, he was lethargic and complacent, so he was able to ignore their call at first. But his restless heart, in a last desperate attempt to regain his sanity and his soul, pushed him from the daze. Such a sweet voice singing! It was slow to reach him, but when it did, it awakened in him something he thought long dead. The melody caressed to life the fire of his spirit, his need to survive, his love and defiance.

His will.

A speck of light penetrated the void and entered the cell. It twinkled feebly, as though it at any moment might go out. Yet it remained steadfast.

_Sakura…_

But the shadow did not easily allow him to flee. The curse smothered him tightly, strengthening its grip upon his mind and body. Desperation filled his heart as it clung to that distant song. Death was too strong an opponent! He was grievously injured! His body was broken and bleeding! He felt then, sensation slowly returning to his numbed self. The pain! The fever and the fear… _Do not struggle! Fall back into the shadow! It will not touch you there!_

He did not listen. The small foothold his will had regained upon him was enough to deny the want to sink back into the comforting, cursed oblivion. It was enough to ward away death. The parts of him that had already submitted screamed a furious and frustrated denial, but his heart ignored it.

Love. Defiance.

Screaming.

* * *

She had never seen anything like it before. It seemed somehow impossible, like a grotesque nightmare that existed in logic and truth for the extent of the dream and no longer. Yet there was much about the numerous worlds that she did not know, powers she did not understand. The princess had said Syaoran had been in the sadistic and demented hands of the dark lord Raetashi. A lord of darkness with such potent knowledge of black magic may have found a way to sever capture Syaoran's soul in a blanket of evil. It would continue to torment and ail him until he ultimately broke down and either killed himself or went insane… or perhaps both.

_No! I cannot believe that!_ Yet everything about Syaoran's condition confirmed Yuuko's worst fears, that somehow, some way, Raetashi had wielded a black magic so vile and disturbing against him as to crush his young spirit. Tears filled her eyes. She had no love of the boy but to see such a fate fall upon such an undeserving soul… it just seemed too cruel.

Even though she could not be sure if Syaoran's affliction was real, she knew for certain that the torment of this curse coupled with the anguish of his captivity had beaten him. His heart was lost in the sea of misery and despair she had briefly seen in his dull eyes. It hurt her now to think of it. She should have told Sakura of the extent of Syaoran's illness. She should have let him die. Releasing him from this curse through death would have spared him what she saw as nothing short of prolonged torment.

_"Let me die,"_ he had implored her. He had no will left to live. His body had been healed…but he had been left in pieces.

A great storm of insecurity and doubt assailed her. Perhaps she was wrong to go against Syaoran's wishes. Slowly, she approached the room where she knew Syaoran's friends awaited her. As she turned the corner and entered the room, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when her eyes fell upon its three anxious occupants.

At the sound of Yuuko's footsteps, Sakura turned around, startled.

"I have healed his wounds," Yuuko told her coldly. "He now needs to rest."

Sakura could only smile weakly and nod, finding her voice lost and her body tingling. She sensed the tension weighing heavy in the air and swallowed nervously. "So he is still alive?"

Yuuko's eyes locked onto Fai's before she cast her eyes aside. "His heart is still beating."

Sakura turned to Fai, then Yuuko and then Fai once more. Something was amiss. They were not telling her something. Kurogane picked up on this as well.

"What is it?"

"We will discuss it tomorrow," Yuuko muttered and fired a glare at Fai that silently commanded his silence in the matter. The mage nodded in reply. "You may stay here the night."

"But I want to see Syaoran," Sakura protested. "You said that I could!"

"Right now Syaoran needs to rest," Yuuko replied. Thinking about the boy's currently state only sparked the brewing frustration in her heart. "Think about what is best for him, not for yourself. You may feel that you are suffering because of what has been done. Trust me when I say his suffering is much greater."

Sakura's mouth dropped and she staggered back as if she had been physically struck. Fai caught her and held her upright as she clung to his robe tightly. She didn't understand. All she had wanted was to save Syaoran. Why did she suddenly feel as if she had done wrong? "I…I didn't mean..."

"I know," Fai whispered softly. "Perhaps tomorrow we can see him."

Sakura gave a weak nod though she felt her body suddenly numb ever so slightly. She didn't understand. Yuuko said she had healed his injuries so why couldn't she see him? What was so awful that she still couldn't see her friend?

"Maybe tomorrow," Yuuko agreed. "It would be best now if you all got some rest."

Fai understood what Yuuko meant and gently guided Sakura off towards one of the empty guestrooms down the hall. As they passed Yuuko he raised a questioning eyebrow and felt his hopes plummet when all the dimension witch could do was shake her head.

Kurogane watched the entire exchange in silence, taking in all that had been said. Yuuko said nothing as she moved past him, pausing momentarily to tell him that he could use the room beside Syaoran's.

"The night will not be kind to you," She stated firmly as she glided past him. "I fear the princess made a grave mistake by requesting this of me."

"The kid has always been strong." Kurogane pointed out.

"Indeed he has," Yuuko murmured. "And now he has paid a horrible price."

The dimension witch left the warrior with her words to contemplate as they parted ways and Kurogane moved into the room alongside that of his injured companion. Although he eventually settled into a restless sleep, he would find with a matter of hours that Yuuko's words of warning would prove to be true.

* * *

Night soon fell over the dimension witch's home. The place was normally a picture of serenity and peace. Shadows fell over it, but they were calm and gentle, hiding nothing. The air was cool and still, without breeze or disturbance, the quiet moon above shedding a pale, ethereal light that soothed and brought a glow to all it touched. It was a beautiful sight, the marble of the terraces and buildings shining in the shadows, fireflies and wisps dancing in the air like winks of stars. Night was not meant to be a time of fear or distress.

Yet this night was like no other. A terrible wailing sliced through the tranquility, shattering the peaceful evening. It filled the air, leaving those awake to hear it wincing in pity and awkward fear. It was a cry of agony, of terror and rage, of the worst imaginable torture. It was a plea for help.

Kurogane gasped as he pushed open the doors to quarters where Syaoran lay bed-ridden. He pushed aside his grogginess and rushed inside. His heart pulsed in panic and pain as he reached the side of the bed. "Kid!" he called. "Kid, wake up! Snap out of it!"

But the body before him only continued to howl, struggling weakly in the throes of a horrific nightmare. Kurogane winced, now understanding what Yuuko had meant and why she hadn't wanted Sakura to see their injured comrade. He had to calm the boy down before he awakened the princess and she witnessed the terrifying reality of Syaoran's condition. It would smother her with guilt... guilt for something that had been beyond her control.

Syaoran kicked and pulled away as Kurogane tried to grab his arms in a tender restraint. Sweat-soaked bed-sheets were tangled around his lithe form. Kurogane's heart shuddered to hear his cries and sobs. A single tear escaped his left eye as he drew him into his arms.

Syaoran fought against him perhaps a moment more, pushing him away frantically. It pained him greatly to realize that Syaoran thought he was capable of hurting him, that in his delirious, feverish mind he perceived his careful, cool touch as only another attempt to cause harm. Finally he grew too exhausted to pull away, and Syaoran collapsed against his chest.

"Shh, calm down," he whispered, feeling the heat of Syaoran's skin through his clothes. He felt somewhat awkward yet comfortable holding the boy like this. Oh how he hated seeing weakness – especially in his friends. Yet, Syaoran, despite his pain, had proven himself to be anything but weak. Syaoran's burning tears seeped through the light fabric, searing Kurogane's skin. Carefully, the warrior rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Kurogane looked down at the shivering form in his arms. Syaoran was wheezing, clinging to him. Underneath his disheveled and loosely drawn tunic he saw the bruises wrapped around his chest. Some were still dotted with blood. He closed his eyes again and felt the energy rush from his body in a languid sigh. At least Syaoran would live.

Yuuko had spent a good deal of her vital energy in healing his broken body. The nearly fatal wounds were no longer threatening him with dangerous infection. The bleeding had all but stopped. His bruised ribs had been wrapped in linens as well as his left hand, which, after closer inspection, Yuuko deduced had been broken rather badly. Many of the other injuries would heal in time. Still, some things would never remedy themselves. Yuuko had mentioned a curse, that he would suffer, that…

He banished the thought. _He is alive! That is hope enough!_ Yet, though he put all his spirit into convincing himself of this fact, it seemed so very shallow. It was not enough. Syaoran was tormented by terror and delirium. How long would these horrible nightmares continue? Was this a manifestation of the dreadful curse? He duly wished it were not the case. A lifetime of such suffering was the most heinous and unspeakable ordeal he could imagine. Was Syaoran forever doomed till the end of his days to reel in this shadow, to be ravished by the blackness set upon him? For all his want, he could do so little to help him!

A brush of cool air came through the room, piercing the uncomfortable and stagnant heat. He basked in its easing touch. Perhaps the nightmares that assaulted his injured friend were the substance of his own brutalized soul. Perhaps the curse was… Kurogane did not allow himself such a wanton hope, sufficing his hungry heart to simply believe that if Syaoran overcame his pain, he might heal his spirit. He might grow strong enough to crawl from beneath the smothering shadow and live the rest of his life in peace.

So Kurogane held him, listening to his pained breathing. He was probably sinking back into sleep, having exhausted himself with his fit. "Relax Kid, it's alright now." He tried to sooth him, smoothing his hair from his sweat-covered brow. He did his best to keep his own apprehension from his tone.

Much to his surprise, Syaoran spoke. His voice was a low, strained murmur. "It is not. It never will be again."

This was the first coherent thought he had spoke since they had escaped Raetashi. Had he finally broken free from his delirium? So taken aback, its depressed tone and content did not register upon Kurogane immediately. Before he could speak, Syaoran pulled away from him. With a grimace he rolled over, hiding his face.

His hair shimmered in the moonlight as it spread over the pillows.

Stunned, Kurogane sat still for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to act. That dark spirit clinging to Syaoran reached out to enfold him. He shuddered, feeling his depression, knowing this hell he could not escape.

Soft weeping came from the huddled form. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked. Cold fear jolted Kurogane, his heart leaping to his throat, as his worst fears materialized before him. "Why?"

_Say something! _Kurogane's numb lips moved, but he could find no words, shocked into a shameful silence. Syaoran choked on a sob. His voice was a pathetic whimper. "It won't stop … I… I can hear myself screaming. I hear the crack of their whips and my blood splatter on the floor. I hear them laughing. They have taken my pride, my heart, my dignity… and they laugh and laugh!"

Kurogane could not breathe or think to speak as Syaoran laid bare the substance of captivity, of what he had endured for their sake. "He is inside me… He tears at me from within! I cannot escape him!" An insane chortle fled his lips. "He did make me his!"

"Who, Syaoran?" Kurogane heard himself breathlessly ask.

"Raetashi!"

He cringed inwardly at the name. The helplessness and pain became too much, and Kurogane leaned over him, grasping his shoulder gently to pull his body around so that he might see his eyes. Syaoran screamed, skittering away from Kurogane as best as he could. "Do not touch me! You stay away from me!"

"It's just me, Kid, Kurogane!" he declared, his voice a desperate plea for this nightmare to end.

Syaoran howled as Kurogane touched his leg, recoiling as though Kurogane's hand were a weapon. Kurogane saw the madness swirl in his eyes, a storm of delirious rage, anguish, and terror filling the feverish auburn orbs. "I will not tell you…" he hissed through clenched teeth. In the pale light, he seemed a wounded animal, defiant but terrified of the punishment he had incurred. "I will die before I do! You will not find her! I will not let you!"

Then Kurogane realized frantically that Syaoran did not realize where he was. He believed himself to back in his cell, in Raetashi's clutches! "Listen to me," he gasped, grabbing Syaoran's shoulders and forcing him to look at him. Syaoran pushed back, his back against the bed's headboard, his eyes wide and panicked. "You are safe now! Look around you! This is Yuuko's home! Snap out of it!"

If he heard Kurogane at all, he did not make sense of it or ignored the words. His eyes flashed with a murderous rage. Kurogane's eyes widened in disbelief. Never should such a hideous gaze flicker across such a gentle face!

"You lie! You want to trick me into lowering my guard! I will not fall for your ploy!"

Kurogane pinned Syaoran's writhing body to the bed with his own weight. He took his jaw into his fingers and held it tightly, though Syaoran did everything within his power to wriggle away. "This is no trick. You are safe here!"

In his eyes there was a glint of tears, of yearning. Kurogane saw them, Syaoran's weakened spirit struggling to break free from the insanity of the curse. Recognition crawled into those bright, brown eyes and Kurogane nodded firmly. Syaoran ceased his struggles, his taut face relaxing slowly. He began to cry again. His tears were warm against Kurogane's hand as he wiped them away. For a long moment, neither spoke. The samurai watched him battle against the curse. He was fighting to believe, to have faith, to heal.

Then he closed his eyes and sunk down as if his body was falling in defeat. Kurogane did not know whether to be glad or disturbed by his lax face. He straightened the sheets and blankets and helped Syaoran nestle beneath them once more. His strained breathing seemed so loud as he tucked him in, a wince returning to Kurogane's face.

Distressed, Kurogane lifted Syaoran's hand between his own and closed his eyes. He had not anticipated the strain the illness would place upon the youth. He remembered Yuuko's words and the warning that Syaoran would suffer great pain. Perhaps it would have been better if…

"Kurogane, Sir…"

Kurogane looked to him again. Clear tears slid from half-lidded eyes, running down his temples and into his hair. The orbs showed a picture of decimation, of pain and loss. "Would you… stay with me here tonight?" His voice was no more a whisper, but the misery in his tone filled the samurai with pangs of hurt and grief. Was this the same Syaoran that had assured him, with determination he had never before seen, that he would collect the feathers? Could it be the same gentle and confident boy that had won over his respect and admiration? The boy he had started to look upon as a son?

"Please…"

Leaning down, Kurogane nodded."Fine."

A moment later Kurogane lay in the bed with him, his arm draped across Syaoran's shoulders, holding him close. He could feel him shake with sobs, his breath a weeping moan of air and voice.

"It hurts," Syaoran whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "It hurts so badly!"

Kurgane did not know what to say, so he merely held him tighter.

"There were so many times… when they were beating me I hoped I would die. Sometimes I thought I had." Kurogane felt the youth shudder, as though his spirit was banging against the confines of the flesh in a desperate attempt to escape the torment of this world. "But I never did."

Kurogane closed his eyes against the nightmare. How selfish they had all been. How very, very selfish.

"I could always hear myself screaming."

**TBC**

_Okay, I spent all day today working on this so I hope you liked it. Was Sakura selfish by wanting to keep Syaoran alive? I kind of agree with Aguscar (thanks again). I will eventually get around to explaining what happened to Sakura but I really wanted to write a sequence between Kurogane and Syaoran. Someone once said they had a father-son relationship and I really wanted to explore that a bit in this chapter. _

_This isn't going to become a 'comfort fic' because I like the adventure. I am just setting up for the next part of the story so please bare with me._

_Please let me know what you thought ok? In that next chapter, we'll find out what happens to Sakura and she will get to see Syaoran. I wonder how he'll react. If you have any ideas at all PLEASE let me know ok? I haven't written the next chapter yet so I can change anything._

_Thanks for reading. School is going to pick up for me so it may be a little while before I update but I will – I promise. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. Things will get better for Syaoran. Oh yes, and in case anyone is concerned, I am by nature actually a very cheerful person. I just like to write dramatic stories ._

_Take care,_

_Krilyn_


	12. Anger of a Broken Soul

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm really happy that you all are enjoying the story. I saw the 2__nd__ OVA today and was inspired! It's so heart-wrenching yet gripping at the same time! It put me in the TBC mood lol._

_Thanks to Aguscar and Maggie for proofing this chapter for me. I have no intention of abandoning this story but it may be a while before I post again. I am going through a busy time in school and need to focus for a bit. I hope you can understand._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #12: Anger of a Broken Soul**

The soft sounds of night muted together, but they were lost on the samurai warrior who lay restless and gently tossing in his sleep.

No, no, no... it was all wrong, all wrong... and he couldn't stop it. There was nothing he could do. Syaoran was just a child. A mere child! Yet they left him beaten and broken in the depths of a black cell. No light touched his bruised face. The boy tried so hard to remain strong but inside he was screaming, crying out in torment and fear. He could smell the despair radiating off his thinning body. There was nothing he could cling to for support. Nothing. Emptiness, crushing emptiness. The boy was gone. He was gone and he couldn't hold onto him...

Kurogane jerked awake his eyes wide, his body tense as he sat up quickly in bed, throwing the light covers off of himself.

"Kid?!" He glanced about trying to get his bearings, the soft lights of the night helping to ground him back to reality. Syaoran's small form lay along side of him, curling in towards Kurogane as though he sought protection from an unforeseen enemy.

As the fear of the dream that had woken him wore off so too did the stranglehold of the images that had terrified him. What were these images? Where did they come from? He glanced over thoughtfully at Syaoran. Perhaps somehow he had been given admission to the dark memories of the boy's torture? And what dark memories they were!

He watched, still wrestling with coming to grips with what he had seen, as Syaoran's eyes fluttered open a crack. He seemed a little despondent as he came around. He blinked slowly, his face a portrait of confusion, disorientation and fear. "Kurogane… Sir… I… where am I?"

"We brought you to Yuuko's house," Kurogane explained quickly. "The princess gave up the feather from… uh, the last world we visited in order to heal your injuries."

"Feather…" Syaoran groaned and shuddered, a small tremor wracking up and down his body. "Raetashi… the curse…"

Kurogane nodded, reluctant to divulge any information that he was uncertain of. He didn't truly understand the nature of Syaoran's affliction and did not want to pass on false hopes or grim lies. "Kid, I saw something, in my dream…"

At that moment, Yuuko entered the room, causing both of them to jolt to alertness and Kurogane's heart sank when Syaoran instinctively cringed into him. The witch's face was unreadable as she approached them. "What you saw was a flash of Syaoran's captivity. Perhaps a side affect of the curse."

Syaoran coughed weakly and shrank back as Yuuko leaned towards him. "The princess wishes to see you," Yuuko explained simply. "Before she does, however, I need to verify something."

Kurogane made a move to remove himself from the bed and give Yuuko more room to work but was stopped when Syaoran pressed himself harder against him. Sitting up was a struggle but the boy recoiled and continued to crawl back until he was right up against Kurogane's chest. His lithe form was shaking and Kurogane could only stare in awe at the intense fear that had suddenly clouded Syaoran's seemingly unseeing eyes. As Yuuko raised her hands and reached towards either side of his head, Syaoran jerked back violently, his eyes now clinching fiercely shut.

A weak sob escaped Syaoran's gritted teeth and the feeble sound pulled cruelly at Kurogane's heart. The protective sentiments he felt towards the boy were still foreign but he felt obligated to wrap his arms securely around Syaoran's waist and hold him. Yuuko ever so gently placed her finger tips on either side of Syaoran's head and closed her eyes.

Kurogane couldn't understand what she was doing until his mind was suddenly bombarded with disjoint and rapid images. Images that he would have desperately preferred to have had kept hidden from him. It was like his dream only this time, he was awake.

_He watched as Syaoran was dropped ruthlessly to the floor, tears filling his eyes. The boy couldn't breath. Terror shook him and he wriggled vainly. The dark lord, Raetashi, loomed over him, a malicious grin spreading across his face. He spoke to the boy words that Kurogane couldn't make out and then gently took hold of Syaoran's quivering cheek._

_Before the terrified boy could even think to struggle, Raetashi's grip turned hard. Kurogane could feel the waves of terror that flooded that small cell. The man was chanting and Kurogane shuddered, suddenly feeling an unfamiliar chill coming over him._

_At first it was merely uncomfortable, crawling over his body with a sick caress of augmenting evil. When it reached his chest, it turned into a consuming fire that burned and ripped. Shear agony coursed over him, and he was helpless in its grasp. Something inside him was dying, crushed by the darkness. He could feel it wither, and it hurt and frightened him like nothing had ever before. _

_He was helpless. The pain turned the world violent and white. _

_Kurogane grimaced in agony as he heard Syaoran's scream ripple through the cell. Then, a wave of darkness slammed into him and his eyes widened in astonishment as Syaoran's form vanished in its shadow. The last thing he saw was Syaoran's now deadened eyes, masking the silent plea for release. Then the darkness smashed into him again and Syaoran was completely lost to him. _

"Ah!"

Almost violently, Kurogane was pulled back into the present as Yuuko withdrew and staggered back several feet as if she had been burned. His chest was heaving as he took deep breaths to fill his lungs. It had been terrifying; to be reduced to nothing and have your very essence be crushed by the dark evil.

Kurogane was vaguely aware of Syaoran's form slumping against him, exhausted. Quickly, Kurogane peeled himself off of the boy and crawled off the bed. Syaoran said nothing. From where he lay, his eyes followed the warrior as he hobbled over towards Yuuko.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"It is as I thought," Yuuko muttered and motioned for Kurogane to follow her. Casting a glance over her shoulder at Syaoran, her hard eyes fixed themselves upon the somewhat dazed youth. "Your friends will be in to see you in a minute. I need to, however, speak to them briefly first."

Syaoran managed a small nod but said nothing as he watched their retreating backs vanish behind the door to his room.

* * *

Neither Fai nor Sakura spoke, each silent with painful understanding. They had been waiting to see Syaoran since the sun had peeked out from beyond the mountains and began its journey into the sky. Sakura lowered her gaze. Her body felt weak and useless, her nerves so riled that she could barely stop herself from shivering. She felt a hand come to grasp her shoulder, and she looked up.

Fai's eyes were wide and open, fathomless in age and wisdom. His grip was firm. "You were not to know," he said, his voice comforting and kind. Sakura's vision grew blurry with tears, and she swallowed the painful lump in her throat. She felt like a child again, so very small and insignificant…so helpless. "You did what you thought was right."

Sakura's voice would not come, so she simply nodded. Fai's fingers squeezed her shoulder before releasing her.

Sakura did not know how much time passed. Yuuko had told her that she wanted to inspect her friend to ensure that he was in a condition to see them. It seemed a torturous eternity, and the turmoil within beat and brutalized her heart. The anxiety became a hammer than pounded her resolve. The anguish was unending. She could find no reprieve. No thoughts came to her, no memories to ease her howling soul. Instead she lingered in a fog of fear and terror, of love and loss. She worried she would never break free, that this torment of sluggish time would never end.

The door finally pushed open. Sakura snapped to attention, the world jerking into motion around her, and she felt dizzy. Yuuko emerged from the room, softly closing the door behind her. Behind her Kurogane trudged along, his face unreadable. Was this it? Would she finally know the truth?

All eyes were upon Yuuko. The witch sighed softly, her face ashen and lax.

Sakura knew it inside as Yuuko began to speak. "A black curse of the darkest magic has been laid upon him. Its roots go deep into his heart and soul, strangling his light. It has crushed most of his spirit. The magic is dark and ancient, unfamiliar to me though I dove deeply into Syaoran' mind for answers." The witch winced from a pain she decided not to share. "The dark aura about him is powerful indeed. It… it acts as a shield  
of sorts, a barrier that blocks his heart from any sort of peace. Without it he is nothing but a lost soul."

Sakura heard the words but could make no sense of them, her mind numb  
with overwhelming grief. "There is nothing I can do." Yuuko admitted at last, her tone low and melancholic.

Rage burst inside Kurogane, rage hotter than the sun and more violent than a thousand armies. "No!" he gasped, eyes burning, his gaze piercing. "There must be something!"

The witch's gaze hardened. "I cannot lift from him this torture. It is an intricate and clever beast deeply set into Syaoran. I fear only the hand of the one who placed it upon him could remove it."

_No!_

Sakura's body was tingling with pounding despair. She suddenly could not hear or feel. Her legs grew weak, her joints buckled, and she fell, slamming to the floor hard on her knees. Fai was immediately beside her, his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder comfortingly. The pain and sorrow that had plagued Sakura since losing Syaoran suddenly became too much to bear, and the tears poured from her eyes. She could not remember the last time she had cried so hard, and her soul shivered and shook with waves of anguish.

"What does this mean?" asked Kurogane, his face wide with anger and confusion. His eyes were blazing as he looked between the distraught girl and Fai. "Does that mean…"

Fai was still and silent, fat tears slipping from his blue eyes and rolling down his face. He said nothing. White as a ghost, his hope withered before their eyes. Fai shook his head sadly and diverted his gaze, as if somehow the guilt lay with him.

Kurogane was furious, struggling valiantly not to believe what Yuuko had said. "But you said you saved him! What the hell is wrong him?! Did that crazy fool steal his soul? Is that even possible?"

Yuuko brushed her hand over the top of her head, smoothing back her dark hair. "I do not know. I do not believe it was so simple a matter of stealing Syaoran' spirit; that I do believe is impossible." Yuuko shook her head. "His soul is being strangled by a darkness that I myself cannot undo."

Sakura looked up, her eyes shining in intense interest. She was leaping at any spot of hope. "Perhaps someone else…"

Yuuko considered this for a moment before shaking her head slightly in the negative. "That is highly unlikely."

Sakura dared to hope again. She jumped to her feet. "Then what must we do?" she asked, her voice rough with emotion. "I will do anything! Sacrifice anything!"

Yuuko sighed once more as she met Sakura's gaze. "The great evil done to Syaoran must be countered. It feeds upon his despair, his anger, his anguish. It grows stronger when he loses hope. It is a vile demon that preys upon the sorrow it has inflicted: the self-loathing Syaoran now feels. He is trapped in a world of nightmare and shade, of  
memories of things best left unspoken, of shame at what has happened. I have seen  
this world, and it is a terrible one."

Yuuko stepped forward, her face a mask, hiding any sort of emotion she might have been feeling. "There is nothing we can do for him other than offer our support. His spirit is nearly destroyed, and he barely yearns for life at all. This is the curse's true power. If he wishes to die, he will."

Fai listened intently and was beginning to understand. He was beginning to clearly see the true menacing intent of what had been done to one of his dearest friends. Raetashi did not have the power to break Syaoran... that much had been proven when Syaoran refused to kill Sakura. Yet the clever, demented wizard had devised a heinous way to do just that. A seed of darkness had been planted within the boy. A darkness that did not seek to 'break' him; rather it sought to destroy him.

Kurogane's fury was burning him, eating at his control, and he clenched and unclenched his fists subconsciously.

It was silent for perhaps a moment while each contemplated what Yuuko had revealed. Then she again spoke. "You should have let him die. Now things will become much more difficult for him."

Sakura felt a tug at her dress. Mokona regarded her with wide eyes. "We can help him," said the creature softly, his eyes wide and strong. "There are so many places… maybe we can find someone who can help us. Together I know we can."

"I am afraid that would be impossible," Yuuko sighed. "We don't have much time. The curse is spreading and growing. It is eating away at him… and his sanity."

"Syaoran saw through Shinn's guise," Kurogane argued. "If he hadn't who knows what could have happened. We all could have been captured… we all could have died! If not for him, we would have been lost. We have to help him."

Fai released a slow breath. "Of course," he said. Everything began to throb, and his vision blurred with fresh tears. Why did those words seem such a lie? He banished his doubts then and forced himself to have strength. He could not afford to be weak or pessimistic.

Sakura listened intently as she stepped forward She pressed her palm to the doorknob. The moment for which she had longed had finally come. Beyond this door lie the answers to her fears, to her unending worries. It was the completion of this  
torment. Yet as she stood there, she felt fresh pain spike within her, and her  
fingers grew weak in their grasp. Things would never be the same. She feared for  
Syaoran and their friendship, concerned that in this moment her dear companion would  
blame her for all that had happened. She did not know if she had the courage to face what she had done.

Kurogane's great hand closed over hers on the handle. "Let me go first," spoke the warrior in a hushed tone. "You can follow in a minute or so."

These words were enough to give her strength, and Sakura watched as Kurogane pushed open the door. Now they all would see. Yuuko simply nodded and excused herself. This was something the group had to do alone.

* * *

The door creaked open, the sound low and slow, almost hesitant. Syaoran drew in a shaking breath to calm himself, but it was no use. The sobs threatened him, the tears burning and stinging in his eyes, and he nearly collapsed to the floor. It was taking all of his strength to stand now, and he was too weary in mind and body to do much else but lean tiredly into the wall. Curious to know what Yuuko had to discuss with the others, he had miraculously managed to get himself out of bed.

He did not want to look behind him. He knew who it was; the presence was radiating with concern and kindness. Light, tentative footfalls. The sound of shuffling feet. The tears coursed down his face, and he angrily wiped them away. How dare they come now? How dare they presume to see him after Yuuko had slashed his hopes of recovery? The darkness within choked him with rage and grief. Somehow he found his voice. "Tell them to leave." he hissed, his red eyes narrowed.

A strong hand fell upon his shoulder and he flinched instinctively. He imagined the hurt he would see on Sakura's face, the pain and grief in her eyes. Some part of him that was not smothered by the curse and despair throbbed at the thought of distressing her, but he felt terribly defensive. Self-preservation destroyed his concern. "I do not want to see them!"

"Syaoran," a deep, familiar voice said. Syaoran stiffened and leaned harder into the wall. The illumination from the window beside him was so very bright, and it hurt his eyes. It bled light into everything; there was no place to hide. The stone of the wall felt cool and comforting to his forehead, and he pressed his palms against it. If only he could just slip into it, into its concealing shadows and fade away from this world… He did not  
have the strength to face the undeniable truth.

Upon hearing Yuuko's voice from the other side of the door, he had been overcome with the strongest hope he had had since falling into Raetashi's grasp

His wounds burned and ached hideously. He struggled to simply walk correctly. His head often and inexplicably grew filled with a pounding agony so strong that he heard a phantom shrill ringing. His limbs were heavy and disjointed, and the simple act of standing became such a trying ordeal that he felt utterly disgusted by his sweat and fatigue. He could sense his friends' helplessness as though it was a tangible force. Still, the smallest bit of his heart had somehow retained faith throughout his ordeal, and he made a silent vow to himself that he would not abandon all hope until the last chances were gone.

It appeared that now such finality had come. He had been warm with optimism for the first time in what seemed to be forever when he had seen Yuuko enter his room. When her eyes betrayed her shock and doubt, Syaoran had begun to worry. Yuuko laid her gentle fingertips against Syaoran's face much the same way Raetashi had before defiling him, and he had nearly screamed in traumatic memory. It had taken all his will to control the terror, to keep himself tethered to reality, for the painful scene was horridly vivid. Yet Yuuko's had probed Syaoran's spirit for the source of his affliction and thus he had made a horrible mistake. He had dared to hope. Nothing could have prepared him for the crushing disappointment.

He knew it now in his bones. It had become his existence, this grim truth.

Yuuko could not help him. No one could.

The hot tears spilled down his face and he angrily scrubbed his eyes, rubbing the soft skin until it was red and raw. How he hated this weakness! How he hated this all! "Calm down, kid…"Kurogane breathed.

"I don't want to see them," Snapped Syaoran, shrugging away from Kurogane's grasp. His emotions were such a muddled mess, and the pain was clouding his mind. He did want to see Sakura, his dearest friend, in this, his darkest moment. He wanted the comfort and security of her kindness and understanding. However, the vengeful pain would allow him no such release.

_She did this to you,_ hissed the contemptuous voice of the shadow. _She kept bonded you to this fate! Would you now embrace her?_ Demeaning words filled his mind, ringing in his ears, and he moaned softly. _"Now you cry for the one that betrayed you."_ Was he truly so weak, so confused? Now there was nothing but shadow, and he was beginning to concede for the first time in his life that he was angry… angry at Sakura, at Fai, at everyone.

He could not think this. He should not. It would be the final admission of defeat to blame Sakura for his suffering. In doing so, he would abandon his heart, his self, for it was his love for Sakura that had given him strength. It would make wrong the very basis of all for which he had fought. There was a great war within him, two sides torn by love and hate, by loss and pain.

One demanded that he turn around and accept whatever Sakura had to say, that he accept the truth for what it was and live what he had left of his life without regret. The other denied all recognition and wallowed in the misery, desperate to defeat the cold reality with hot anger. Syaoran moaned through clenched teeth, the sound low and desperate, and pressed his palms to his temples as if the turmoil of his mind caused him physical duress. He just wished to understand what he felt again!

There was silence then, the beating of his thoughts mercifully ceasing. He stood, his tear-stained eyes blearily gazing out the open window. His head throbbed and he winced at the brightness. It was a beautiful day outside, the air crisp and sweet with the aroma of falling leaves. Sunlight fell over everything, bringing the beauty of Yuuko's home to life with an ethereal glow. It only hurt Syaoran's eyes. In his gaze the trees seemed to lean away from him, as if repulsed by the stink of the shadow that clung to his  
body. He whimpered in absolute despair.

They were all watching him. He felt their eyes, their stares, their shock. It seemed a powerful force ramming against him, beating him into the wall, and he sagged, leaning against the windowsill. Their concern. Their grief. The anger within surged once more, and his voice was seething. "I neither want nor need your pity," he hissed.

"Syaoran, everything is going to be okay," Sakura responded. "We are together again. We'll find a way to break the curse."

"That's not true and you know it!!" cried Syaoran in fury. He turned then, as if to reveal himself plainly and cast truth to his words. He met Sakura's gaze, and for the first time since the battle with Raetashi, the two friends stood and stared at each other. The others were still, silent, watching expectantly for some sign of the familiar camaraderie they had all come to associate with the two to reappear. Would Sakura see forgiveness for the events that she had seemingly deemed her doing? Would Syaoran now forgive and find peace? Could this wound close, this pain heal, this rift between them disappear in understanding?

Syaoran narrowed his gaze. He felt it radiating from Sakura, as though the princess was straining to say all she wished to without speaking a single word. Long had he learned to read her, and it was clear from the turmoil in her eyes that Sakura badly suffered a great guilt and shame. Syaoran's heart shook at the sight of Sakura's anguish, but again he was too pained to easily accept the other's voiceless plea. "I didn't want them to get you," he hissed. "They beat me for my defiance and assured me that I would die. It was a fate I would have accepted because it meant keeping you safe. Instead, you drag me back into a cursed life from which I will never be able to escape and then lie to me by offering false comforts?!"

"You know the matter was not so simple," Fai replied, sensing Sakura's sudden shock. "The princess did not understand the nature of your condition. She was only doing what she thought was best when she asked Yuuko to heal your injuries."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as they fell upon Fai. "You made me a promise. A promise to protect Sakura if something were to happen to me. Do you not remember this? It was a foolish promise because you had no intention of keeping it. I have paid a dire price for trusting you. I endured their torment thinking you were keeping the princess safe yet you brought her directly to Raetashi himself!"

"He would have murdered you, Syaoran, in cold blood!" Fai argued. The fact obviously harmed the mage greatly, but he would not allow himself to simply succumb to the guilt. "I have not forgotten our vow. It has plagued me with shame and guilt since you vanished. Every step of this terrible journey I have known its pressing insistences."

"And then you brought me back," Syaoran growled, his pained eyes fixed directly on Sakura once more. "You didn't listen to me…you betrayed me and now I am nothing but a miserable aftereffect of a crazed man's evil!"

"The princess did not betray you! Do not turn upon her rage meant for another!" Kurogane interjected.

Fire burned in Syaoran' eyes. The fury turned his heart into a racing thunder. "Yuuko made more of an attempt to help me than _any of __you_ did! She told you to let me go!"

Sakura shook her head in sad confusion. The scathing comment had clearly left her reeling. Finally she spoke. "It was not to prolong your suffering that I wished your life to be spared. I just wanted to help you! The guilt of knowing you were hurting because of me was unbearable and when we did find you, you were in so much pain. I couldn't abandon you! Not after everything that has happened, not after everything you have done for me!"

Syaoran laughed. The sound was twisted and cruel. "Guilt? Do you suppose that keeping me alive somehow absolves you of any fault you have placed upon yourself for what has become of me? Do you expect me to forgive you?" He shook his head, his body quivering in emotion.

Sakura was white, her face a haunted picture of pain and remorse.

"Clearly you do, for you have come here to seek my acceptance. You will not find it. You offer me nothing but pity! You even gave up the feather from that world! So what was it all for? How can I justify the sacrifice I made? What solace can I possibly find out of being stained with this curse?!"

Anger flashed in Fai's eyes and his sympathetic, teary gaze became a glare. "You speak harshly," he said, adopting a tone of formality. "For one so abhorrent of pity, you readily award it to yourself."

Rage colored Syaoran' face unnaturally. "How dare you?!" A sobbing cough painfully pushed its way up his throat, but he swallowed it. "How can you presume to judge me?!"

Sakura flinched.

"You left me to his tortures… And now I am nothing! And I yearned for but one thing. One thing! And this you denied me!" He sensed Sakura stiffen. Her head was bowed, tears streaming from her eyes.

It was a blur of agony, terror, and sorrow, but Syaoran recalled what he had asked of Yuuko and Sakura. Neither had granted him it. The anger was fresh and powerful. "I wanted nothing else but to be spared the pain of this existence-"

"It will not always be painful," declared Sakura in a rushed, reassuring tone. The princess shook her head helplessly. "You are still here and there is great value in that! There is always a chance!"

"There is _no_ chance! Yuuko said as much! Yet you would have me struggle with this… this curse till the end of my now numbered days! I had resigned myself to death, Sakura. I settled all my spirit upon one task: to protect you. In doing such, I was releasing myself from this terrible shadow around me. I was ready to leave this world." He shook his head, the words coming faster and faster. The princess regarded him with wide eyes, clearly muddled and shocked. Sakura looked to Kurogane with imploring eyes yet the warrior refused to meet Sakura's gaze.

Syaoran lowered his tone. Rage and fury. They were so unfamiliar to him, flooding his mind with embittering memories. He felt an unwelcome darkness rise within him as his despair heightened. "I asked you. I _begged_ you not to help me. Yet you forced life back into my heart and body, and in doing so, gave me hope. That hope has now been cruelly ripped away. Tell me, where is the worth in this existence?"

"There is worth, Syaoran, even if you choose not to see it."

"It is not a matter of choice. It is a matter of fact! Look at me! _Look_ and tell me what you see!" he roared.

Sakura faltered then and dropped her gaze. Syaoran was terribly thin, having lost quite a bit of substance during his captivity and subsequent struggles. He seemed a ghost, his skin so pale and his body weak with the weight of recovery and depression. He knew he looked nothing like he once had. The vigor had left his dull eyes, the glow of compassion and love for which he had been so well known departing him as though his body was no longer a fit vessel for it. He was dark with this curse, dark, vengeful and disgusting. Sakura obviously thought as much, for she could not conjure forth the strength to even so much as look upon the shade her friend had become.

Syaoran felt his anger dissipate in grief as he realized the implications of the torturously long and silent moment. "Yes," he whispered, his ashen lips hardly moving. He raised his shaking hands before his eyes, placing all his weight upon the wall behind him. The hands seemed to be not his own, thin and bruised. Though it seemed an eternity had passed since he had finally cut himself free of his bonds, he could still vaguely observe the red marks the ropes and chains had left upon his wrists. His knuckles were still scraped and bruised, and he clenched his fists.

There was no strength in the grasp, and his arms quivered in the strain, his left still weak from the healing fracture. He watched in a pained and paralyzed state, wondering foolishly where the calm strength he had once had in his hands had gone. Would he ever again be able to wield a sword as he once had?

For some reason, this seemingly insignificant fact became paramount to his dilemma. The tears came unbidden, and he lowered his head, ashamed of them and of his display. The tangled web of emotions and memories grew more a mess. He felt as though he was riding tumultuous waves of the sea; at one moment he was angry, hotly furious at his plight, and in the next he was utterly decimated and destroyed.

"I'm sorry…"he moaned, hiding his face in his hands." There is nothing to see now…"

He buried himself in the anguish, letting go in its rushing currents, and for a moment he felt nothing but the hot tears flooding from eyes squeezed shut. Then he felt Kurogane's hand grasp his shoulder. The contact was repulsive. He recoiled instinctively, shrugging away and hastily stepping forward in escape. This motion was too abrupt for his healing body, and a piercing pain shot like a bolt of lightning from his weakened foot and up his leg, settling in his lower chest where he still nursed bruised ribs. It was enough to spill him to the floor, and his knee buckled, sending him down.

He slipped in and out of a nightmare. They were all around him, their faces dark and shrouded. Irrationally, he grew frightened, recalling terrible sights of Raetashi's men crowding hungrily around him and leering at the thought of hurting him. But the holds upon him were not painful or restraining. They were merely seeking to assist him. His weakness only disgusted him more. "Let me go," he choked out, batting them away, struggling to be free of them. "I do not need help"

But he did.

He wanted it terribly, so strongly his soul shook as it yearned for relief. In the swirling tempest of emotion, he could not parse reality from memory or dream, and his body ached terribly. Though his mind spoke differently, his heart reached out for some source of solace.

Kurogane draped an arm over Syaoran's shuddering shoulders and pulled his distraught friend to his chest. Syaoran collapsed into the man's embrace. He wept piteously, shirking all thought of decorum or appearance, and let his pain flee him on each shivering, deep sob. It was the first time in what seemed to be forever that he had cried so freely. When it came to matters concerning his pain, he had always borne his pain in solitude.

Still, he was glad then for Kurogane's presence, content now to pour forth his anguish in the comfort of his friend. He had kept it inside him for so long, this horror that had poisoned him.

He did not know how long he cried. The tears streamed down his face in a great river of cleansing. He felt a cool hand rest upon the crown of his head. "Please don't give up," Sakura whispered as she knelt beside her friend.

Syaoran opened his eyes enough to see her, finding repose in his weeping. She smiled tenderly, her own pale cheeks glistening with tears. Her gaze was peaceful, open and offering. "There are so many places we have yet to go. No amount of distance or danger has stopped us before and it won't now. We will find a way to free you."

He dropped his gaze in shame, his sobs dying slowly. He pulled himself away from Kurogane's kneeling form with great strain, willing his weary body into motion. He pressed his back to the wall and looked down. The pattern of stone in the floor blurred as tears filled his eyes. "I am nothing now," he repeated. "This curse will not go away. It will get worse. I almost killed you, princess…if it were to happen again… I don't know if I could stop myself."

"Perhaps we can find someone who knows how to heal you."

"Or control me," Syaoran muttered bitterly. "Like Raetashi did. I'm little more than his puppet now."

"No," said Sakura in a whisper, grasping Syaoran's hand between in her own. The grip was warm and calloused. She looked to him, her eyes bright with hope. "You are _you_, and that alone is great evidence of the strength you still possess. It means you did  
not lose yourself to Raetashi's shadow. He did not make you a monster. He did not turn you less than what you are, what you were, what you always _have been_." Sakura grasped his shoulder.

Syaoran found he could not look away from her eyes. "You are Syaoran, my dearest friend." Sakura shook her head, tears glowing in her eyes. "These things are the truth, and for all his power Raetashi could not change them! It pained me so terribly to think of the torture you endured on my behalf. I wished that I were in your place so many times. Please do not think I wish you more pain. It breaks my heart, and I cannot bear it. I see your suffering, and it tortures me. Please, Syaoran. I care too much about you to go on knowing you despise me. Please. Please!"

_Your so-called friends have abandoned you. What use is there in forfeiting your life for people who care nothing of you?_"

Syaoran finally averted his gaze from Sakura and closed his eyes to the cruel words of the one that he couldn't escape as they echoed painfully in his mind. Her. It was _always_ about her. _Her_ guilt. _Her_ fault. _Her_ tortures. What did she know of torture? What did she understand about loss and suffering? He shook his head, trying to wish such heinous thoughts away.

"You have much to mourn, and much over which to be angry. Yet do not despair. We are still your friends, and we will continue to care about you no matter where fate takes you." Fai told him firmly.

Syaoran trembled, tremors rolling up and down his arms. He felt lost and it frightened him.

"Syaoran?"

He peered over Sakura's shoulder, deliberately avoiding Sakura's pleading eyes. Behind them stood Mokona. He was pale, obviously surprised, disturbed, and confused by the exchange Syaoran and Sakura had carried on. Syaoran found his heart quaking in relief at seeing him. In the heat of his anger, he had not noticed the creature's presence.

Mokona swallowed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Syaoran," he said again, his face scrunched in sorrow and hurt. It was clear from the innocent glaze in his eyes that he did not understand the situation completely, knowing only that a great torture had been done to Syaoran and that it was dire enough to cause such strife between close friends. The creature stood in the silence, his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but was unable to find the appropriate words. Then he stumbled forth and buried himself in Syaoran's arms.

Mokona whimpered uncontrollably. "Please don't blame Sakura! Blame me!" he cried, his voice muffled by Syaoran' tunic. His head was nuzzled into the boy's shoulder. Syaoran awkwardly embraced him, weakened from the strain of his emotions and confused over Mokona's words. "I didn't want to leave you there! It's my fault! Please don't hate me! This happened to you because of me, I know it!"

Syaoran shook his head, a strange sort of calm coming over him. "I do not hate you, Mokona" he assured the other softly, patting Mokona gently on the head. "Don't be silly."

The soft creature pulled himself away from Syaoran' chest, sniffling. "Then Syaoran musn't give up. You promised me that you would be fine…don't give up…Mokona doesn't want Syaoran to hurt…"

Syaoran closed his eyes and remembered. It seemed an eternity past since he spoke those words to Mokona. At the time, he had simply said them to force upon Mokona the resolution to leave him behind. He had had no idea the creature would carry his vow so dear to his heart. He released a slow breath, remembering that Mokona had been able to warn Sakura of the approaching dangers. Had he failed, it was possible that they all could have died. Perhaps it had not all been in vain, this great sacrifice he had made. Perhaps…

_Your friends have left you to die…You are alone here. No one will save you. No one will help you…_

Those words. They were burning into him, repeating themselves over and over and Syaoran let out a painful gasp as he felt an unknown force wrap itself tightly like a rubber band around his chest and squeeze.

Sakura stepped closer, her wide eyes full of gleaming tears. Then she knelt on Syaoran's other side. The girl laid a shaking hand against Syaoran' cheek, as if she was searching form substance to convince herself that indeed the boy lived. "I'm sorry," she told him. "But I'm happy you are still alive."

Syaoran said nothing. His mind buzzing as he fought the urge to pull away.

Mokona sniffled again. "It was worth it, wasn't it, Syaoran? Princess Sakura is safe. Doesn't that make it worth it?"

His mind was not sure of what to say to the question. A few days ago, he would have been quick to answer that question but now, now there was hesitation. She could have spared him from this. This hurt, this pain that burned within his heart. He had been willing to give up everything… but this… this was more than even he had foreseen.

"We cannot loose hope," Sakura said once again, her eyes shimmering with unbridled determination. "We'll find a way."

Tears filled Syaoran's eyes once more. He sighed softly to try and compose himself. He felt so detached from everything around him. He saw things in a way he never had before; in a way that he was certain eluded Sakura. Where he had once found happiness, he found emptiness. How could he go on pretending nothing had happened?

Syaoran felt as though his life was spiraling out of control and he so desperately wanted to just scream for everything to stop. He saw the way his friends looked at him, a mix of pity and suspicion. Mostly pity. They didn't reach him…. Nothing could reach him. How could they even begin to understand what he was going through?

"Fine, fine," Kurogane shook his head, seemingly untouched by the whole ordeal. "I think the kid has had enough. Let's get Syaoran back to bed; he is obviously exhausted."

Syaoran shook his head, seeing Kurogane's old protectiveness surface again. It reminded him of many times in the past when he had been wounded or weary. His mentor always placed his welfare above his own, and though it often irritated Syaoran, at the moment it was he inspirited by it. But he gave no argument, for the words were all too true, and he was dizzy and tired.

Sakura reluctantly backed away. Kurogane helped him stand slowly for Syaoran's body heavy and pained. He could not keep the wince from his face. Kurogane steadied him as he wavered, the warrior's eyes concerned and saddened at the sight. But Syaoran composed himself, submitting to the fact that he needed their aid. He was led to the bed.

"This was a little too much too fast, Kid. You must be mindful of your wounds," reprimanded Kurgane. He settled his hand on Syaoran's brow to search for signs of fever, and the boy was too weary to put up much of a fight. "You are still sick and it is only going to get worse so you need to take it easy." The comment was not meant to hurt but merely offer gentle advice.

Syaoran did not answer, his sudden exhaustion leaving his mind lethargic. He was settled into the bed, and for once he simply allowed his friends to care for him. Blankets were placed over him. He was offered a glass of water, which he quickly drank. It tasted sweet, and he knew that one of his friends had laced it with some medicine to help him sleep. His eyelids slowly slipped shut.

There was a rustle of activity around him. A flood of distant voices filled his ears, and he heard the words but was comfortable enough not to make sense of them. For the first time in a long while, he fell asleep unafraid.

"Come on, let him rest."

Fai frowned at the harshness in Kurogane's tone. Sakura noticed too and as they followed him out of the room, the mage couldn't help but ask. "Why the bleak tone of voice, Kuro?"

"I think you know the reason."

Sakura blinked curiously as Fai's face saddened with grim understanding.

"It's wrong to fill his mind with hopes when we all know that it is hopeless."

"But how can you be so certain?" Sakura asked. "I refuse to believe that there is nothing we can do for him."

Kurogane grunted in frustration, remembering how he had felt during Yuuko's journey through Syaoran's mind. The darkness and the pain. For him, it had been an illusion. For Syaoran, it was very real. "It was wrong for us to keep him with us… like this. Yuuko said herself that there is nothing we can do. Sitting by and watching his condition deteriorate is nothing short of selfishness on our behalf."

Fai shook his head, silently imploring Kurogane to stop but he didn't. Speaking about this in front of the princess only made him angry. "And what would you have us do now? We cannot undo what has been done. We have to work in the present and plan for the future – not dwell on the past. We need to work with the facts and the fact is that Syaoran is still alive."

"The fact is that he is dying," Kurogane snapped, hurt resembling that of an emotionally distraught parent flashing across his normally stoic features. "There is something evil that has manifested itself within him and it is only going to grow."

"He blames me…" Sakura whispered, her voice quivering. "He really does hate me."

"He is hurting," Fai reminded her. "And he is not himself."

"Then we have to try to help him," Sakura mumbled softly and turned to Kurogane. "We have to try…. Please…"

"Fine," Kurogane muttered. "But if it reaches a point where his suffering passes the threshold of what is humanely bearable – I will end it."

There was silence for a moment for nobody mistook the meaning behind Kurogane's words.

**TBC**

_Phew, that was really long. Once again, thank you to Aguscar for helping me edit this hugs. Syaoran is a little OOC in this but well, he's cursed, confused and has a lot he is dealing with. Please let me know what you think ok? This is an on-going project and it is never too late to change something._

_Do you think Syaoran should have accepted Sakura's apology for what happened? It really isn't her fault but well…she tends to blame herself. I also love writing interactions between Kurogane and Syaoran. I really think they share a sort of father-son relationship. _

_I do have a question. Does anyone have any suggestions for an ending to this? I would like to somehow work it back into the TBC storyline but I'm struggling with how to do it._

_Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think ok?_

_Take care,_

_Krilyn_


	13. No Solace for an Empty Soul

The Darkest Feather

_Hi Everyone!_

_I am so sorry for the delay! I have had a horrible writers block. I am still not sure where I want to take this but I have an idea. If you have any suggestions – please let me know. _

_I also apologize for any grammar errors there may be. I was tired when I finished this._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept up with my story. I appreciate it._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TRC or any of the other characters.**_

**The Darkest Feather**

**Chapter #13: No Solace for an Empty Soul**

It was morning, and though the bright sun and blue sky hinted at a cool and gorgeous day, it seemed to Syaoran that this day, more than any other, would he have to accept the truth of things. It had been four days since they had arrived at Yuuko's home. Four long, torturous days of anger, bitter denial and pain.

He sat upon his bed. The curtains were wide open and secured as such, letting all the light of the new day spill into the chamber and shove back the shadows. However, it seemed to him that its warmth never made it past the window. He was tired today, as he had been yesterday and the day before. He sagged and closed his eyes, wondering if he had the strength to do what was required of him.

Strange and unnatural thoughts continued to permeate in his mind, straining him both physically and mentally. He had not seen, nor had he spoken to Sakura since their incident two days ago. He released a heavy sigh and shook his head slowly.

Water dripped down his nose. He had just taken a bath, hoping the warmth would do much to ease his tense muscles and weary form. He had sat in it for much longer than he should have, and time was now fleeting. He was rather disgusted at his own lethargy.

He should be taking the brush he had set beside him and using it to do something with the mess of his hair. He should be quickly dressing. He should be taking a meal, for though he did not like to admit it; his weakened body had been demanding subsidence ever since he had awoken. He should be with Fai, Kurogane and the Princess discussing plans to continue their journey in search of the feathers

Yet there he sat, soaked, letting sweat seep into the expensive bedding without much regard; staring blearily out the window. He smiled ruefully. Again, peculiar thoughts lingered in the back of his mind; wonders of whether or not a fall from the window would kill him and end his suffering.

Syaoran had begun to realize how very slow time passed when one was sick. It was a strange thing, really. It was constantly on his mind. Suddenly hours seemed slow, time wearily trudging through each day in its endless march. At sunset, he would look back upon the empty day and curse it, wondering where the hours had gone and why they had forsaken him.

He had become accustomed to the grotesque and disturbing feeling of darkness, of knowing that his body was dying all around him and that he was unfortunately helpless to prevent it. His embittered grin returned to his face.

_This is your fate,_ his mind barked to his body. _And they will continue to let you suffer. _It was true. As much as he regretted hurting the princess, it did not alter the fact that she had in fact hurt him just as much… if not more. He had had time to replay their discussion over and over in his mind, analyzing each word, each moment and found nothing he had said had been unfounded or untrue. No matter how he twisted the problem or struggled to rationalize, he could not escape the fact that Sakura and the others had not acted in his best interest. He was tainted, cursed. There was nothing that could be done for him so why let him continue like this? Under the influence of such evil, there was the chance that he could very well bring harm upon his friends. He had almost killed the princess with his own hands. If he lost control or someone found a way of manipulating his affliction he knew not what could happen.

He doubted that Sakura had even considered that. He doubted she understood. Keeping his heart beating was like a pulsing pain in the chest of someone who was all but already gone.

The silence of the room disturbed him greatly. Neither Sakura nor Fai had come to see him since his outburst. This angered and saddened Syaoran. Had they already rejected him? He did not want to think it, but the worry nagged at him relentlessly. He sighed and looked down to the floor where his bare feet rested. _You are quite the hypocrite,_ he thought sadly.

Why had he bothered to expect otherwise?

Still, it was hardly consoling to think this. He longed for some sort of relief from his thoughts, from this pain that burned within him. He narrowed his eyes in thought as his focus again fell upon the window.

There came a knock at his door.

At first he remained in his daze, for the thought of company at that moment was not alluring, and he did not even raise his head. But his visitor was persistent.

Another knock followed, this time accompanied by a muffled voice. "Kid?" It was Kurogane. Even through the thick door he could detect her concern. "Hey, kid?" The door creaked open slightly. "You descent?"

Kurogane did not give him time to answer, but stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. Syaoran turned towards him momentarily.

The warrior's eyes were wide with question and concern. Surely the sight of him was somewhat alarming. It was so unlike him to be sloppy and sluggish. Syaoran knew he had no reason to be embarrassed before his friend, for he had seen worst of his nightmares, had treated him in his darkest, dirtiest hour. Yet his cheeks suddenly flushed red with shame, and he pulled the robe tighter to conceal himself as Kurogane stepped closer.

He came to sit beside him carefully, and the bed shifted with his added weight. "You will miss breakfast if you don't get a move on," Kurogane said. The worry in his voice betrayed his scolding tone. "That stupid mage and witch have been waiting nearly half an hour."

Syaoran finally gained the courage to look up. "I am sorry," he said softly. "I am just… tired this morning."

They were silent. Syaoran felt Kurogane's trepidation and uncertainty in the long, empty moment. It was on his quiet breath, this nervousness, and he knew what Kurogane would ask before he gathered courage sufficient to voice his request. "Kid, you need to get something into your system."

"Why?" Syaoran asked quietly. He closed his eyes against his headache. "Why should I?"

Kurogane frowned. "I don't think that's even worth answering. You may as well face the fact that you're still alive. If you don't eat something, you will die."

"I'm dying now," Syaoran hissed. Turning his head, his eyes momentarily flashed a crimson red before returning to their usual auburn color. He sighed. "And nobody cares."

"That is not fair," Kurogane declared, shaking his head in disgust and disdain. Though he said this with only his best interests in mind, he found the comment scathing. "We were all hurt as well. Nobody wanted you to die. Yes, I know you think the Princess' actions were reckless and selfish but surely you have realized that she did not keep you alive with the intention to make you suffer."

He shook his head. "I… It is not so simple, Kurogane, Sir. You saw it. You saw what happened to me. You also saw what Raetashi's magic did do me. It's like poison. Now, that poison is in me. It wears at my soul and my mind every second and nobody can stop it!" Syaoran closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

The boy's head lowered in humiliation and shame. "I…" His bottom lip trembled as he fought to form the words. "I don't want to become a monster."

Kurogane's hand fell upon his shoulder. His smile was sad. "You are stronger than that Syaoran. Besides, I would end it before I allowed that to happen." The statement was meant to hearten and encourage him, but the words were somehow painful. Syaoran only looked away, hoping to hide his hurt from his friend.

They were silent again then. It was an awkward emptiness, a void deep with question and regret. _If only I hadn't gone out alone. If only I spoken up about Shinn__._ The thought brought tears to his eyes, tears that he quickly blinked away. He was surprised he had any strength left to combat this sadness. He knew deep within himself that he had to somehow learn to live with his affliction, though his heart cried out in grief and anger. He would never be able to accept the truth of what he had become unless he forgot what he once was.

He felt a tugging at his hair. Kurogane had taken the idle brush from beside him and was now pulling it through his sodden locks. Syaoran was startled a moment, and then castigated himself harshly. His weakened senses still at times left him rather vulnerable to surprise. Kurogane stopped, obviously sensing his alarm. "You're a mess, I can't even see your eyes through that mop you call hair on your head." He paused. "But… I'll leave you, if that is what you want."

Syaoran could only slowly shake his head. After another hesitant moment, Kurogane resumed brushing and straightening out his hair, removing the tangles as carefully as he could. Syaoran closed his eyes, fighting against the urge to cower away from Kurogane's touch. As Kurogane brushed, he spoke. "What are your thoughts? Where will you go from here?"

It was not something he had really considered. All he had known in his life was the Kingdom of Clow. What was he to do now? He saw the rest of his life stretch before him, empty and lined with uncertainty. "I do not know," he admitted in a meek tone.

"You know," Kurogane watched the boy's eyes drift back to the window. His expression hardened. "You have been contemplating giving up, haven't you? Just letting go?"

"Perhaps," he responded. It was a noncommittal answer, but his tone held much relief.

The matter was then dropped. There was much time, after all, to decide such things. Kurogane set down the brush. "Let's dry your hair."

Icy water rolled over him and he stiffened. Flashes of memories stampeded through his head; the soldiers ripping at his hair. Raetashi's smug smile at the sight. "No," he whispered harshly, narrowing his eyes in hate. The memory was slow to fade, vivid and terrifying, and it left him trembling in anger. "It's fine." His eyes filled with furious and stinging tears. How could there be any left to cry? "Don't…touch it anymore."

There was no answer at first. Slowly, Kurogane rose and started for the door. "You know, kid, I've been supporting you from the start but you have to start pulling for yourself as well. Face it, you're still here. You may as well accept it. I know it's not easy. I know what is like to be cursed. I know the feeling. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You're obviously not dead so pull yourself together."

"I should have died," Syaoran protested angrily. "I shouldn't have to… live like this."

"You'd better get used to it."

It was not the reaction he had expected. Exasperated, he watched Kurogane approach the door. "Kurogane!" he called.

Kurogane stopped, his hand grasping the knob of the door, and turned to face Syaoran. Upon his face was a question, and he regarded him with inquisitive eyes.

Syaoran sighed slowly. "How…" He nearly faltered, unsure of how to ask such a thing of his friend. Surely it was a private matter, and he did not want to press upon the warrior a fact that might be distressing. Yet he could not still the question. It was too important. "How do you contend with the emptiness?"

Kurogane regarded him blankly for a moment, as if he had not understood his question. Syaoran's eyes were intent upon him, imploring him for some sort peace. Then pain flashed across his face, sympathy shining in his usually hard eyes. "For me it is a fact of life. I too was cursed but I've learned to accept it."

Syaoran had not wanted such an answer, and he felt the depression well up within him. He was afraid he would never grow accustomed to this terrible silence within him.

"I know it can be the same for you, Kid. Give yourself time."

It was somehow enough. He did not know how or why, but he suddenly felt inexplicably better. Stronger. He breathed deeply. "Thank you," he murmured, "for everything."

Kurogane tossed him a lopsided grin. "Come. I can hear your stomach grumbling and it's annoying."

Tears filled Syaoran' eyes once more and threatened to fall. He sighed softly to compose himself. Kurogane's faith in him was a powerful balm to his brutalized soul. He felt the tiniest bit of hope find its way into his heart, and he was eager to grab it and hold the precious gift tightly. He would not again lose it to the shadow tormenting him! It would be a difficult ordeal to overcome his pain, but he knew that he could if he tried hard enough. Perhaps he could accept this life, this fate, and at least find peace.

Suddenly, he felt it. A horrible wave of exhaustion rushed over him, cruelly ripping away any energy he had managed to conserve during the past few days. Violently that flicker of hope was snuffed by the weariness that had suddenly gripped him. It was a strange sensation and he shuddered as a surge of dizziness left him feeling nauseous. There was no peace. He was foolish to think so! There was nothing but pain and memories that would never cease in their torment.

Kurogane hesitated, surprised by the sudden display of emotion. "Hey, I was just kidding…"

Syaoran simply stared at him, his eyes still puffy and moist from his tears. He felt weaker than usual. It was as if someone had suddenly sapped the life right out of him. Too worn out and fatigued to move, he slowly began to fall back onto his bed.

"I'm uh… not hungry anymore."

"Hey!" Kurogane's sharp tone forced Syaoran to jolt painfully upright in shock. His wide eyes locked upon those of the samurai. "I told you, you need to get something into your system."

Syaoran did not answer, his exhaustion leaving his mind lethargic. He settled into his bed as his eyes began to loose their focus. With a disgruntled sigh, Kurogane carefully placed a blanket over him and offered the boy a glass of water. Syaoran took it and quickly drank.

It tasted sweet and Syaoran knew that either Yuuko or Kurogane had laced it with medicine to help him sleep. "Later…" Syaoran mumbled softly. "I… I am tired."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow as Syaoran slipped into a quiet oblivion. Admittedly, the boy's unstable condition bothered him greatly. He would slip into moments of rage, fear, pain despair and exhaustion seemingly for no logical reason at all. It was a series of waves that Kurogane was growing weary of riding.

"Kurogane Sir…he's… close…"

The samurai's eyes refocused on the body before him. The half-lidded brown eyes staring blankly up at him indicated that the boy was not asleep as he had initially thought. He heaved a sigh. "What are you talking about? Who is close? What do you mean?"

"Raetashi." Syaoran's voice was just barely above a whisper as he croaked out the name. Another wave of nausea coursed through his system and he shuddered under its wrath. He felt completed comatose as his limps seemingly sunk further into the mattress upon which he was laying. He hadn't even the strength to raise his head.

Then he heard it. That buzzing that would assault his mind every now and then. He felt it intensify and attempted to twist his head around as if to withdraw from the drone in his mind. That voice! That horrible voice that refused to leave him in peace returned in a vengeance.

_See what they have reduced you to, boy!? A withering, worthless whelp! They lie to provide you with false comforts. Do not be fooled. They mean nothing of what they say. They are weak and because they are weak, you will continue to suffer! _

_There is no hope for you. You will never escape me. The only ones who could truly provide you with the solace you yearn for will never comply with your pleas. They will watch you degenerate into a deranged slave of darkness. _

_Despair, boy! Despair! Nobody can save you! Those that can will not!_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Syaoran's meek voice called out. It was as if he was being hollowed out somehow; As if his ability to feel any sort of joy or comfort was being methodically stripped away. What was left seemed to immediately fill with what felt like a dark void. All of a sudden, a harsh chill swept over him causing his muscles to tense as uncontrollable tremors wracked his frail form.

_They don't care about you…they hurt you!_

_**They didn't mean to!**_

_It's only a matter of time. You will become nothing but a prisoner of darkness. A monster!_

_**I don't want to become a monster! Someone help me!**_

_It doesn't matter what you want! You're friends proved that when they forced you to live like this when you __wanted__ to die!_

_**STOP IT! STOP IT! Just end this!**_

_It's over. You've lost. _

"Please just let it stop! End this!" Although in his mind he was screaming for someone to help him, to Kurogane, Syaoran's voice was just barley a whisper. He watched in confusion as Syaoran's condition worsened. No longer was he thrashing about as if fighting an unseen opponent. Instead, the youth had become deathly still, shuddering slightly every now and then, and had been reduced to brokenly whimpering words that he couldn't even make out. It terrified him. The curse was worsening. His mind raced. What should he do? Call for help?

Yuuko could do nothing to relieve Syaoran's pain. Sakura and Fai knew not what to do. Neither did he himself. His throat suddenly became very dry as he recalled the promise he had made to Syaoran and the others. He would not let Syaoran suffer. If it became too unbearable, he would end it. Yet, could he do it? He had thought so but doubts and reluctance lingered in the back of his mind.

Carefully, he pulled a blanket over Syaoran's body in an effort to put an end to his shivering. Instead of relaxing, however, Syaoran's quivering grew more intense and he slowly began to curl into himself all the while babbling weakly to himself. His voice was tight with pain and he stuttered out what, to Kurogane, seemed like nonsense.

"Stop… help… no… please…he's coming back… I can't… no … get it out…"

Kurogane's heart constricted in his chest as fear bubbled up and down his veins. Crystal tears seeped out the corners of Syaoran's closed eyes and ran trails down his cheeks as he continued to tremble and mutter inaudible words to himself.

"Kid, hang on," Kurogane leapt up from the boy's bedside and stumbled to the door. Fleeing it open, his voice echoed loudly down the bare walls. "Someone! I need some help here! Anyone!"

The five seconds he waited without receiving any sort of response was five seconds too long for the concerned samurai. A low moan brought the warrior back to the ailing youth's bedside. Syaoran's complexion was paling and Kurogane could hear the boy's teeth chattering. Resolutely, he bent down and scooped up his friend in his arms and dashed out of the room. He knew where the others could be found.

"C… cold…" It was the first word Syaoran had said that had made any sense since the curse had tightened its hold on him that morning. All he felt was cold and at the moment he thought that was all he had ever felt for he could remember no time in his life when he had been warm. He had no memories of hot days, and the flames of fire, and the warmth of the sun's rays, he couldn't think of anything outside of the cold that gripped his heart. It was painful; he was so cold, like the pain of frostbite, only there had been no snow. Nothing to chill his body except the immeasurable evil being emitted from within his very soul. "S… so cold…"

Something was growing inside of him. Something sinister and something that would no longer be contained.

"Be strong," Kurogane breathed into the boy's ear as he jogged down the corridor. "Don't give up." Admittedly, it bothered him that Syaoran felt so light yet at the same time he was relieved as he raced up the seemingly endless staircases towards the dinning area. "I'll get you help."

"C… cold…" Syaoran said again through chattering teeth. Unconsciously he buried his head in the croak of Kurogane's shoulder. He couldn't wrap his mind around his surroundings. He could concentrate only on the cold and on trying to fight it and gain back some warmth. It was a futile struggle and a struggle that he knew he was going to lose.

"I need help!" Kurogane raged as he approached the closed door that led to the dinning hall. He would not be slowed. Raising a foot, he kicked down the door as if were nothing and staggered into the room. There were two sofas covered by several handmade blankets backed up against the wall while a hand-carved dinning set graced the center of the room. Fai, Sakura, Mokona and Yuuko were all sitting around the table eating breakfast but immediately their attention shifted to the distraught samurai.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as they fell upon the vulnerable and frail body in Kurogane's arms. From where she sat, he appeared as if he had left their world and her biggest fears had someone become a brutal and harsh reality.

What's happened to him?" Fai asked as he approached Kurogane.

"C…cold…"

"He keeps saying that he's cold," Kurogane managed to gasp out between breaths. "I don't understand. It happened so fast. He said he was tired so I gave him some water and then he started up again about Raetashi. Seconds after that he started jabbering about nonsense and about how cold he was. I don't get it! It's not even cold out!"

Sakura scrambled over to the sofa in the far corner of the room and pulled a couple blankets from it. Cautiously, she offered them onto her friend's shoulders, but still his shivering didn't cease. Yuuko sighed deeply as the others continued to crowd around Syaoran.

"What's wrong with him?" Fai asked again, only this time to Yuuko, as he and Kurogane moved Syaoran over to the sofa. Sakura followed obidently and readjusted the blankets she had placed upon her friend.

"That won't help him I'm afraid," Yuuko said to Sakura, a deep weariness and dread in her voice.

"Why not? Look at him, he's freezing!" Sakura exclaimed gesturing wildly to the form now stretched out on the sofa.

"He freezes from within." Yuuko whispered as she took in Syaoran's condition, though the others heard her.

"Don't speak in riddles, you stupid witch. Freezes from within? What do you mean?" Kurogane demanded to know.

"It's the nature of the curse," Yuuko explained, fighting to appear indifferent while faced with such agony. "I told you this would happen. That eventually the darkness would consume him and destroy both his mind and his body. The curse is eating at his very being. It will overtake him very, very soon."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Yuuko swallowed. "It means he will become nothing more than an empty shell filled with nothing but evil and malice." Her eyes hardened as she turned to Kurogane. "You said you wanted to end his torture? Well, now is your chance. End this needless suffering! He's all but gone! Keep your promise."

Kurogane hesitated, remembering what Syaoran had said to him.

_I don't want to become a monster…I don't want to live like this…_

"I…"

"He's wants to die," Yuuko shook her head. "He's fading fast and the curse is growing. It is spreading. There is no hope."

"There has to be something…"

"There is nothing I can do," Yuuko insisted and shook her head. She could feel the darkness rising and radiating off of Syaoran's body. "This is no longer humane."

"He said he was cold," Fai piped up. "That is hardly just cause to kill him."

"Fools!" Yuuko cried. "All of you! Can you not understand what I've been telling you?! His soul will be trapped in a sea of endless haunting and nightmares. Is that what you want? The curse is severing him from the outside world, locking him within the confines of his tortured mind. You will no longer be able to reach him nor provide any sort of solace."

"No!" Sakura gasped and collapsed beside her friend. Shaking him desperately she cried in denial. "Syaoran! Don't go! Fight it! I told you we'd find a way to rescue you and we will! Hang on! Please!"

Syaoran lay trembling on the sofa; he was awake by the barest definition of the word, but he was unseeing and unhearing of all around him. The youth shook terribly, ten times worse than before, and though his eyes were open, they were glazed over and it was clear he was seeing nothing as he gave no reaction whatsoever. He just laid there, not flinching or moving as Sakura shouted in his ear and shook him in an attempt to get any sort of reaction. Nothing worked, he didn't even blink. It was clear Syaoran was trapped within himself and couldn't find a way out.

Syaoran, for his part, did feel and see everything Sakura did to try and rouse him, but he was simply unable to get his body or mind to react in any way. He was trapped in ice, ice so cold that it couldn't be described. He was the epitome of cold as his body shivered violently and his mind slowly shut down. His very soul felt numb and every inch of his body, inside and out, was as though it had crystallized into ice. He was sure that should he try to move, his body would crack and crumble onto the floor as flakes of ice. But he could not move, could not even think of moving; he could only lay there as he froze. This cold surged from within and was relentless in its overtaking of his body. It couldn't be blocked in anyway, it couldn't be made less, his body couldn't be warmed, it simply had to be accepted.

And Syaoran was too weak, tired and hurt to fight it. He had given up and now it was only a matter of time.

_TBC_

_I hope you liked it. The curse is getting worse. I have an idea of what the next stage in all of this will be and poor Sakura…any guesses?_

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you think ok? I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. If so, a story is always open to revision._

_Thanks again!_

_Krilyn_


End file.
